Sunlight Is A Comin' In - Thirty Seventh Hunger Games SYOT
by CoffeeQueenDemigod
Summary: "In the light, there was pain. In the Pain, they were slain. When they were slain, they found light. And in the light, they must fight." - SYOT CLOSED
1. Sunlight Is A Creepin

"So, Mr. Gray," Hilda Flickerman says, sitting down next to the newest Head Game Maker, her hands crossed on her lap. "What can we expect from you, this year? We hear last year was a big hit." Hilda laughs, having just made a horrible pun.

"Oh yes, funny" Jupiter Gray answers, giving a fake laugh. Jupiter taps his fingers together. "Well, that's a secret, isn't it? What can you _not_ expect from the Arena this year?" He smirks.

Hilda coos. "Wow, that sounds amazing! Can you give us any details? Any...sneak peaks?"

"_Here comes the sun, so big and bright, to wake us from our sleep. Now children run, we see your fright, and fall onto your knees and weep_" Jupiter says. "Now, that's all the information I shall give you." Hilda coos again, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Doesn't that sound amazing?" She asks, grinning. The audience applauds. Hilda stands up. "I said _Doesn't That Sound Amazing_?" The audience cheers louder. Hilda grins, clapping with them. She sits down, turning back to Jupiter. "That sounds like when exciting Arena!"

"And exciting it will be" Jupiter answers, with a chuckle.

**And thus, here is my new SYOT!**

**The Tribute Form will be on my Profile!**

**You can only submit TWO Tributes.**

**If you submit one, just made a vow that you will be devoted to this story. That you will review every chapter, or, if you miss it and ACTUALLY miss it, then will review the next and will carry on. Try as hard as you can to keep up with it and review before the next chapter is posted. If you aren't willing to commit, then please do NOT submit a Tribute.**

**Also, chapters will be shorter. I will post two halves of the Reapings, but I NEED all my Tributes to do this. Please spread this story around and please submit your tributes! I can't do this without you!**

**Coffee!**


	2. Hilda Flickerman

Jupiter slumps back into his room. He already had his Arena done, but he needs to make a few last touches, just to be sure. Jupiter types a password into his Computer, his screen lighting up with with Arena that he had made, with only the slightest bit of help from the other Game Makers.

This was Jupiter's second year as Game Maker. Last year, he had his Arena completely in the dark.

Now he wanted it in the light. The brightest light anyone is capable of. Underneath the sun.

Of course, there would be more then the sun. He was planning much more, but the trademark for his Arena was going to be sunlight. Hot sunlight. Sunlight that could burn a river. Could cook you alive if you stayed to long. Burning flesh. Somewhere where no flowers could grow.

There would be _some_ places where you could hide from this horrible sunlight, but all the supplies where outside, in the sun. Any animals in this Arena couldn't walk into these Hidings Places. Oh what a joy it was! How terrible he was. He loved it all. The idea. The setting. The mutations. All down to the little stove hot creek that was one of the two only water supplies.

Jupiter was despicable, and he wanted everyone to know.

Hilda sat in her dressing room, quickly re-doing her foundation. She was getting old. This was her twenty ninth Hunger Games. Hilda was now fifty four years old. She still looked young, of course, but she knew sooner or later she would be replaced with some doe eyed starlet.

That was Hilda's worst nightmare. All she had ever known her whole life was this job. She was the best in the business! The whole Capital looked forward to Hilda's interviews!

But, it was showing around Hilda's eyes. She had bags under her eyes. Bags that couldn't be completely gone with all the foundation in the world. Someone would notice. Maybe, in the right lighting, no one would see the new found oldness look to Hilda's still very lovely features. No matter what the Capital's thoughts for people growing old was, Hilda was still beautiful. But, no one was ever going to see the lovely timeless look that kept Hilda through the day. They were never going to see that lovely look that stars carried into their old age. No one, not even Hilda's family, were going to notice how bright Hilda smiled. How much Hilda loved the stage. No. No one would ever see that again. They would be to distracted by the bags under her eyes.

"Ms. Flickerman?" Came from outside her door. Ah yes. Then the weekly reminder that Hilda was all alone. That Hilda had no one to love. She had tried dating. She had tried staying in a serious relationship. But Hilda's work always got in the way. Almost every night, Hilda had a new interview. She never had time to keep up something serious. Though she loved her work, she knew that she'd never have anyone to fall back on when they got rid of her. Maybe her younger brother, but what good was that? Everyone knew that he was the more attractive one. The one who was going to replace Hilda. He was twenty six. He was young. There was a large age difference between Ceaser and she. She knew he'd take over Hilda's job, eventually.

"Ms. Flickerman" Was repeated. "You have another interview in only three minutes. Hurry. You should be backstage already."

Hilda dropped her foundation. She wasn't quite finished yet. But, she knew she had to retire sometime or another. She needed to be ready for it.

The Capital was always afraid of old age. That was probably why they took children from the District, instead of grown ups. Everyone in the Capital wanted to stay young forever, or at least die young. And maybe that was the idea of the Victor. One winner. One person who could stay young forever.

Now, wasn't that a pretty little image the Capital would love to be true?

**AN. Wow, apparently that turned into a Chapter about Hilda. I mean, I love Hilda more then anyone else. Hilda is the best character I've ever made, but wow. I wasn't expecting that. I was going to have a short little blip about Hilda, but it turned into a long blip. I should write a separate story about Hilda. She's the one thing that stays constant during all my SYOTs.**

**Anyway, I have plenty of spots still open if you want to keep submitting!**

**Also, what do you think of Hilda? Cool or not cool? Badass or not a badass? I don't know. I love her.**

**Coffee.**


	3. Ceal Their Doom

"_Run little children, go on, be afraid, I'm coming after you. Oh what fun, little children, I'll enjoy my parade, I'm going to ceal your doom_" Jupiter sang, alone in his flat, playing chess with himself. He giggled while singing this song, taking another piece off the board. He made a boom sound in the back of his throat, giggling again. "_Avoid the sun, little children, it will hurt your skin, and it will burn you. It's so fun, little children, to make the air so thin, and then I'll ceal your doom._" He stood up, beginning to dance to his voice.

It was easy to convince the Capital he wasn't completely mad. He just needed to put on a smile and speak of his Arena, but anywhere else, he never held back. Jupiter knew he was mad. He knew he was insane, but that was something he liked about himself. It was something he wanted to show off in his Arena.

No one understood an Arena like Jupiter. Or, no one understood this Arena like Jupiter. Usually, Jupiter wore suits that covered his whole body, but in this flat, when he was wearing only a bathrobe, you could see the burn marks all the way up his body. The broken flesh, the burning skin that used to be on fire.

Of course, Jupiter had lived. But he wanted someone else to feel the pain he felt. He wanted people to know the pain that Jupiter had felt when he had almost burned to death. He wanted the Tributes to burn to death. All twenty four of them. Well, if he could. He wanted revenge. He wanted to avenge his burnt, and almost useless body, which he could only just move.

Of course, the revenge he wanted to have wasn't on the people who did this to him. For, there weren't even people who did this to him. He had burned down his own house about thirteen years back. But the memory stuck with him. He wanted everyone to know how he felt.

Was Jupiter mad? Yes. In a way. Was it himself who made him mad? Yes. Did anyone push him? Provoke him? Did anyone in his life ever do wrong to him? No. Jupiter got himself there himself.

And that was the craziest kind of mad you can get.

**AN. I just wrote this chapter because I need seven more tributes and then I'm good! Then I have all my Tributes! If you want to Submit two, that's fine! If you're new and reading this, please submit! I just need seven more! Please help! Anyway, thank you everyone who submitted. Please keep reading after this! I promise that Jupiter won't burn your Tributes. Or, most of them. He'll try to burn a few, probably. Anyway, please review!**

**Coffee.**


	4. First Impressions-Contains All But Four

_First Impressions:_

Jemima: Jemima is very young, to young for her own good. She is innocent, and has a hard time understanding people. She takes everything seriously, not able to understand sarcasm. Jemima likes patterns, and it often upset when her patterns are ruined. Though, don't underestimate her. Though, Jemima isn't very observant or clever around people, when it comes to hiding or some survival skills, Jemima Elsa Cummings is better then average.

Alice: Alice is not a Career, despite being from District Two. She is more gentle then people will ever realize, not realizing what is going on in Alice's home. Due to having horrible, selfish hunger games freak parents, Alice is not a Hunger Games fan. Alice is very smart, but comes off as a b*tch. She has anger issues that are very real, that everyone thinks is just Alice being a jerk.

Skylar: Skylar is a bubbly, sweet girl, who manages to be very kind despite living in the world of Panem. She knows much about the Hunger Games, but isn't stupid, she just never imagines getting Reaped. She has friends who Skylar will stick close to for a long amount of time, whatever it takes. She lives by a phrase, and will keep on living by it.

Eric: Eric isn't exactly 'clever.' Sure, he can hide and climb. He can get away from people, but he isn't clever. He doesn't know when to stop. Eric tries far to hard to have people like him, and usually fails. He follows whoever is on top of the food chain, even if they aren't good people, because Eric wants to fit in, and he wants to feel safe.

Sierna: Though Sierna is usually calm and friendly, Sierna can be vicious if she wants. She is friendly to those she cares about, and to strangers, but Sierna does like to get a head start on things. Even though she's a 'sweet' girl, Sierna is very much a Career. Most of it is due to having a tragic back story. Before tragedy got in her way, Sierna was always the sweet girl of District Four who didn't harm anyone. Ever since her past, her vicious side was born.

Mackenzie: Mackenzie is clever, but also compulsive and angry, due to having cancer that hasn't been cured and probably won't be cured. Mackenzie can't do many of the things he wants, and will be horribly injured if he is faced with someone stronger then him.

Marissa: Marissa is easily sarcastic and very loud. She is quite the Career, despite living in District Five. She is very confident. She can be cocky at times, but most of the time deserves it, because Marissa is very clever. Though, if you're in a room with her for a long amount of time, it's easy to grow annoyed of her.

George: George is quite the opposite of Marissa. George has no fighting experience what so ever. He has no idea how to defend himself, though is very good at hiding, as he has been doing that his whole life. He likes to sing. He really likes to sing, which is why the Arena is such a bad place for him. A place where he can't sing.

Nina: Nina is sharp tongued and clever. She is very sassy, but not in the funny way. Nina is angry. She is always angry, and goes by impulse, no matter how messed up it might be. She is angry at the world, and everyone knows that, since she says it on a daily basis.

Jonas: Jonas is completely and utterly insane. He loves guns and magic. He is sort of aged back a bit, but knows a lot about weapons, and loves to use them on other people. He likes screams. People tend to be afraid of him.

Keri: Keri is naturally quiet. She is sly, and plans things very quickly, never, ever acting out of the spur of the moment. She is brilliant at what she does, having people successfully believe that Keri is a sweet little shy girl, but have no idea what Keri is thinking.

Elysha: Elysha doesn't believe that the District is all that there is. She believes that there is so much more, just waiting for her. Or, maybe it isn't a belief, but it is a dream. Elysha wants to do something with her life. She wants to be remembered. She doesn't want a 'cookie cutter' life. She wants to be a person. A clever person outside of the District.

Hans: Though Hans is sort of slow, and it takes quite a while to explain something to him, once it's said, he remembers it forever. He can memorize things extremely well, you just need to give him time. He is excellent at the bow and arrow, but it took him months to learn before.

Ayalin: Ayalin prefers to be called Aya. Aya is extremely quiet. She doesn't speak much at all, and when she does, it's a very short response. It takes a very long time to gain Aya's trust, but if you ever do, she is brilliant and hilarious.

Hex: Hex is very social, and absolutely loves people. He loves being around people, and talking to people. He cares about people more then he cares about himself, usually, which is good and bad in the Arena. Good for someone else, but bad for him.

Aurora: Aurora is a very kind, social young woman. She enjoys being around people, and is always an optimist. She is smart, and can stay positive even in the hardest of times. She is believed to be the future leader of District Eleven.

Benzy: Benzy is brave, and loyal, but it will take him a while to be loyal to you because Benzy is very, very shy, and isn't as clever as some people. Though he is very sweet, and will stand up for himself and for other people in the time of need.

Lizereth: Lizer acts on instinct. She has quick, and great reflexes. She is very feisty, and can be short tempered. She rather flees then stay and fights, but if she is forced into a situation, Lizer can fight pretty well. She is very talented.

Ivan: Mostly shy and reserved. Doesn't speak up much, unless needed to. Generally shy and quiet, but when provoked, can turn completely and shockingly. May be a side effect of losing his parents at a young age, forced to take care of his little sister, Myrtle. More of an out-cast, but has two very good friends whom he cares very much about.

**AN. Anyway, thought I'd share with you all the Tributes I have so far! If you have reserved a spot, do try to hurry. I mean, don't hurry yourself to much, but I do want to start soon. I look forward to this story! Anyway, if one of these character are your tributes, please do review and tell me what you think of the other tributes, who stuck out the most, and if you think I was alright with your character! Of course this is optional, but so very appreciated!**

**Coffee.**


	5. District One Reaping (One by One now)

**District One**

Most of the Districts find this day distressing. They usually hold onto their children; try not to weep, try to hold them as close as they can before they have to let their children leave them, having either a very large, or very small chance of being Reaped. Taken into an Arena where they would be forced to kill each other. Where parents have to say goodbye to their children who are not even finished growing.

Panem is cruel. Panem is evil.

People are surprised that the streets aren't lined with blood. Well, some of them are. That opinion is usually held in the overlooked Districts less so than the Careers.

District One isn't one of these. This District is loud, people laughing and enjoying the day. They are excited, walking around, chatting with their friends. District Four, Two and one are always like this. They enjoy this day. It gives them pride. They love the idea of the Games and all that they are.

For Jemima Elsa Cummings, this day is dreadful. Sure, Jemima had trained since the age of seven, as did every other child of the District - although starting at seven classified her as a 'late bloomer' as most children started training at the ripe old age of five. Jemima had started many things later than most of the other children in her District, her parents hoping it would be better for her, keeping her away from the violence of reality.

Because of her purposeful isolation from all things Games related, however, Jemima was sweet. Too sweet. And also too innocent. Jemima didn't understand sarcasm in the least, therefore she took everything seriously. Loud things and rowdy behavior sent her into panic. Jemima was easily scared, and didn't really know what to do in such situations.

Which is part of what made today so hard for her, the day where the street was filled with sound and laughter, making it too loud, whilst knowing the true meaning behind the celebrations, and fearing for nothing less than her life.

Jemima clutched her orange stuffed cat toy, walking hand in hand with her best friend, Amita, who was very smiley - whether it be from nerves or ignorance, Jemima wasn't sure. Probably because Amita may have been a Career, and liked the day as much as many people without thinking too much of the dire and very final consequences. Jemima was a Career, too, but unlike the others, today she was panicked.

* * *

On the other side of town, Thames Bass, who everyone saw as the popular flirt, was doing just that. He was both famous and infamous. Mostly, people who had never talked to Thames thought of him in a positive way. But once you got to know him, his infallible walls and sarcastic demeanor alienated and pushed everyone away. Aside from his family and his best friend Baralleis, everyone who'd gotten to know Thames disliked him. He was hostile towards most men, for reasons unknown (to him and to everyone else) and he was cocky and tried to get into a lot of girls' pants. It was really hard to get on his good side - but once you were there, he'd always be there for you.

Baralleis and Thames were famous in the Academy. They were the two males who had been picked to volunteer for the Games. They had trained amazingly well; both were physically fit and mentally ready. Baralleis was going to Volunteer next year. He was a year younger then Thames, who was eighteen, and they'd grown close because of their similarities - naturally blessed with strength and physical prowess, and the instincts and guts to fight. They'd worked their way to the top of the proverbial foodchain, and they'd stayed there.

Oddly enough, though, Thames wasn't all that bad. He was extremely loyal, once you'd gotten on his good side - he'd do anything for his family, who he loved very much. Especially his niece, Thea. She meant more to him than anything, and part of the reason he'd agreed to volunteering is because once he won the games, his family would have a much smaller chance of being reaped. But he never showed that side to anyone - that would be counted as a weakness, and that was something he couldn't afford. If this was going to have to work, he'd have to keep up his facade - and he'd do it, no matter what.

Before he went to stand in the roped off boy's section for his age group, Thames hugged his two older siblings, Honora and Copper, not letting himself feel anything other than indifference as he hugged the only parental figures he'd ever had, probably for the last time. Honora and Copper were both in their twenties - too old to be in the Reaping Bowl. Copper and Honora had practically raised him. Their parents had moved when Thames was very young, both being Doctors of the Capital, leaving Copper and Honora with an infant to take care of between the two of them, and an occasional cheque from their estranged parents keeping them with just enough food to survive, until the elder siblings were old enough to fend for themselves. They'd lived a hard life together, and that was why they were the way they were - they didn't know any better, never having the guidance of a responsible adult to help them on their way.

District 1's Escort, Keseitha Flan, clipped flouncily on stage, and began reciting the opening ceremonials to get the Reaping started.

The Mentor this year was only a few years older than Jemima, and one year younger then Thames. Stuck up, cocky Barban Lasseter, who, unlike many, had barely been affected by the games, was sitting moodily to the side, making near-predatory, hooded eyes at the older girls waiting in their designated sections.

Keseitha finished her speech, and made her way to the Reaping Bowl, chittering playfully into the microphone, her fingertips brushing across several names. Several names that could so easily have been picked.

Eventually, Keseitha picked a name. The tension in the District thickened, everyone crossing their fingers, making bets.

"Jemima Cummings!" Keseitha exclaimed.

Jemima gasped, covering her mouth, pulling her hand away from Amita's. Amita screamed, beginning to cry, took Jemima by the shoulders and started to shake, looking at her desperately, terrified. She couldn't go. She _couldn't._ Amita wouldn't let her go, wouldn't let them take her.

Amita's small body wasn't big enough to hold off the Peace Keepers, though, who pulled Jemima onto the stage, her body limp like a rag-doll.

There were no Volunteers. Jemima's heart sank, a cold feeling of resigned acceptance overtaking her mind, she stood still, frozen, trapped in her mind, imagining the horrors she'd never let herself think of before, never dreaming that she'd be picked.

Keseitha waited a few more seconds for someone to speak up, and when no one did, she started chattering on again, and walked to the Males Reaping Bowl.

Jemima looked back at Amita, but Amita wasn't there.

Keseitha voice rang across the courtyard;

"Marcus Canfield!"

"I Volunteer!"

The crowd looked to find the boy who'd spoken, the boy that they'd decided would be good enough to win the Games.

Thames face was indifferent, though the longer you looked at him, the sadder Thames face seemed to become, as he looked back across the crowd to his niece, Thea, who was waving at him innocently, no idea what was to become of her beloved Uncle.

The realization sunk in, suddenly - he would have to kill someone else's Thea. _Kill _her.

"Lovely!" Keseitha's voice broke through the cheering of the crowd, gesturing Thames onstage. Thames numbly climbed up, next to the little twelve year old girl that Thames had seen before, wanted to protect, couldn't possibly kill.

Even being the strongest, deadliest, most dangerous boy in the District, the boy chosen by his peers to participate in this competition... how could Thames_ kill_ anyone?

Keseitha's voice rang out shrilly into the cheering crowd:

"May I present to you, this years Tributes of District One; Jemima Cummings, and Thames Bass!"

**AN. Okay, I lied. Apparently, I couldn't just write a 100 word Reaping. Anyway, District One! This is Beta'd by my sister who really redone this, so thank you, Hannah!**


	6. Reaping District Two And Three Reaping

**AN. So, here is Two Districts! Yay I'm not as lazy as you all thought!**

**WARNING: A Tribute in this suffers from depression, hard and sad depression and may make you depressed. If you suffer from Depression, I ask you to skip District Two.**

**I really love District Two, though. Read on if you want!**

**Coffee.**

* * *

**District Two.**

Much like District One, District Two is celebrating, laughing and enjoying the day completely. Well, some of them are, anyway. The Careers are enjoying it in all it's fullest, talking and waiting. Waiting for their Escort, Matila Fargo, to walk on stage.

The parents and Peace Keepers bet on Tributes, while the children say to their friends that _they_ are going to volunteer and _they _are going to win the Hunger Games. There weren't many Districts like this, for sure. District One, Two and Four. Strange Districts, for sure. Compared to the other Nine.

But, on one side of Town, maybe even the richer side, one girl who had been pushed to be a Career her whole life, isn't exactly enjoying the celebration.

Alice Castalia. One of the smartest kids in her class. The Child who everyone remembers being pushed and pushed by her parents, and always seemed to come to school with mysterious scars that Alice refused to talk about.

Instead of Alice coming home without an A in class today, she's having a fight with her parents for another reason. Alice just discovered that her Father has been cheating on her Mother, again.

Alice is trying to convince him not to do it again. It isn't working. Alice knows it doesn't work.

Alice's Dad starts hitting her.

It takes Alice a long time to finally get out of the house. She runs to the Training Center that was closed today, going behind it. Alice is silent. None of her other 'friends' are here yet.

Alice doesn't cry. This happens so much to her that she has just gotten used to it. Alice takes something rolled out of her pocket, and matches out of the other ones, and begins to smoke it.

Alice doesn't know any other escape. The only reason her Parents don't know is because Alice, compared to her 'friends,' looks normal. Her face looks innocent, despite the fact that she's angry all the time. So much of the time.

Alice hates the Hunger Games, because her parents love them.

When Alice eventually returns home, her parents haven't straightened up, even if Alice has. They begin to yell at her again, for not being ready. When Alice is, they talk to her for a long time. Alice's eyes narrow, angry, but she knows she can't refuse this, because she knows she'll be beaten twice is one day, and Alice can't take it.

Alice walks to the Training Center, angry and upset. No one pays attention to her. No one ever does. Which is more of Alice's choosing then anyone else. Her parents want her to make friends. Well, not friends exactly. Alice, suffering from horrible depression, closes herself off from _everyone._

Matila eventually walks onstage with a bright smile, and begins reciting her ever so dull speech, that Alice doesn't care about. Everyone around her seems to, though.

Matila eventually, after a long speech, and an even longer video, walks to the Reaping Bowl. She walks to the Mic with a pleasant smile.

"Lulu Polar!"

"I Volunteer" Alice says, her voice cold and bitter, with not even a sense of being proud or happy of her decision. Alice walks onstage, her face cold, no longer innocent. She can hear her Parents clapping and cheering in the background, pointing to her as if they were proud of her, for the first time. Sure, they seemed proud when she came home with an A from School. But she _had_ to, no matter what, or they'd hurt her.

Matila smiles. "What is your name, Dear?"

"Alice Castalia," She said, almost spitting when saying her last name, as if ashamed being a daughter of her parents. Matila nods. She walks to the next Reaping Bowl.

"I Volunteer!" Calls a proud, scrawny twelve year old. Alice recognizes him. Ethan Talore. Ethan had turned twelve about a week ago, and wasn't very good with weapons, either. Alice sighed.

Ethan proudly strutted onstage, saying his name into the Mic, before Matila could ask it.

"I present to you District Two's Tributes for this years Annual Hunger Games," Matila says, only slightly annoyed. "Alice Castalia, and Ethan Talore." Ethan winks at the audience about five times, waving. Alice stands in the background, trying to disappear. She was good at it. She tried to disappear almost everyday.

* * *

**District Three.**

District Three is grimmer then District Two. Not bubbling with energy, like the Career Districts.

Ah, District Three. The District that is overlooked practically every single year. The District that has only had three Victors in all the years that the Games had been going on. Luckily, they are all alive to this day. One of them, barely though.

Skylar James, probably the biggest sweetheart of District Three, sits on a bench with her three friends, Allie, Maya and Lily. Skylar talks for awhile, bubbly and energized. The only reason she is is because she is with her three best friends, even though in the back of Skylar's mind, she knows that in just a few hours, she could possibly be Reaped. Or, one of her friends could, which was just as bad.

Trustworthy Skylar James. Sincere, sweet, enthusiastic, bubbly Skylar James who a lot of people liked, because of her kindness. Sure, Skylar had her three best friends, but she did have quite a lot of other friends, too. None as good as Allie, Maya and Lily, though.

Soon, Skylar knows she has to leave for the Reaping, as well as her friends. She hugs them all, and heads to her house to change into her nice brown dress, and she begins to mutter her motto, knowing that soon she had to be at the Justice Building. "I'm dying to live, not living to die."

On the other side, Eric Avior eats his piece of bread with his twin sister, Abigail. Abi talks about the Arena for hours on end, talking about what it could be. Eric expects that Abi will be a Game Maker when she grows up. You can be a Game Maker in the District, can't you?

Eric has practically forgotten about the Reaping. He has been listening to Abi ramble on for the last two hours. It isn't until his Mother walks in and gawks at them, to remind Eric that he and Abi have a Reaping to get to. Eric jumps from the table, and runs to his room, changing into his outfit.

Abi looks more formal and a lot more mature then Eric, which he isn't aware of. Eric pulled on a button down shirt that hadn't been cleaned at all, and a pair of hunting pants. Abi wears a nice white dress, her brown curly hair up in a braid.

Eric and Abi set out for the Reaping. Eric sighs. Why does he have to go? He would rather hear Abi talk about the Arena then to actually be in one.

They reach the Justice Building about the same time that Skylar and her twin brother, Joshua get there. Eric waves at her, recognizing her from the Training Center. Though, he didn't see Skylar there very much.

Their Escort, Diandra Cali walks onstage. She recites her speech that Eric doesn't understand, and Skylar doesn't pay much attention to. Both of them are alarmed by the Video. It makes them both feel slightly sick.

Diandra walks to the Reaping Bowl, picking out a name.

"Skylar James!"

Skylar, in one word, is shocked. So very shocked. She had no idea she could possibly get Reaped! She looks around, to her three friends, who are even more shocked. Skylar takes a deep breath, not knowing what to do.

"I'm dying to live, not living to die," She mutters, after a few more seconds beginning to walk to the stage. Diandra nods, and walks to the other Reaping Bowl.

"Eric Avior!"

Eric lets out a shriek, covering her mouth. No, this is not alright! Not alright at all! He looks for Abi in the crowd, but can't find her. He tries to flee, but can't. Eric walks onstage.

"Here stand District Three's lovely Tributes! Skylar James, and Eric Avior!"

**AN. And so there are two Districts! I'd like to thank Ruetheday for Alice, and Priness Of Football for Skylar! I made up both Ethan and Eric, so...yay. Anyway, please review!**

**Coffee.**


	7. First Impression Part Two

Thames: Thames seems like a ordinary Career. He seems like a blood thirsty killer. He acts like, and pretty much is just trying to get into some girls pants, but is he really? Or are there things we don't know about Thames?

Ethan: Strut. This fabulous young man, though is sassy and wonderful, is a clueless boy who isn't clever in the slightest. Completely shameless.

Clinch: Though he is full of energy at times, no matter what mood Clinch is in, he seems completely unlikable. Though, manipulate he can. Though there is a story here almost no one knows, Clinch is not someone easy to get to know. He never holds his tongue. Can you trust him? It's hard to tell.

Mackenzie: Mackenzie is a sick girl, dying from a disease. Though she likes to stay as positive as possible.

Ares: Ruthless Ares. Strong, angry Ares that everyone hates, but everyone admires, and would die to be admired by Ares. Ares knows he's popular, and even when his popularity runs out, somehow it always manages to pick back up. Probably because when the circle of admires don't need him, he does the same right back.

**AN. I know I put Mackenzie in twice, but I needed to change his Gender to female to fit Ares in. So anyway, here are the Tributes you've missed!**

**Coffee.**


	8. District Four And Five Reapings

**District Four.**

Fishing boats are reeled in from sea for the first time in months. Children and guardians return home, for one day. They have been at sea for such a long time, only returning home when their fishing boats are full, and on days like today. Like the Reaping. Today is not exactly a good reason for a few people to return home, but mostly, for others, cheers are heard from the boats, laughing and talking and betting, even though they mostly know who's going to be Reaped. The two that were picked in the academy.

Sierna Orchan has been home most of the year. She works on shore, and goes to the Academy, like many other children her age. The children who work at sea are barely chosen to Volunteer, but can still be Reaped. They aren't usually the Careers. Half the children here are, and half aren't. Sierna, who sometimes can be calm and friendly, still is a Career. She has worked most of her life for this.

Sierna walks home from the Academy. District Four, unlike all the other Districts, kept the Academy open today. Since the half the children are only getting home now, they thought it fair for them to train, in case they had been picked.

Sierna wasn't picked to Volunteer, due to her being slower then many of the other students. Though, despite that, Sierna was quite good with many other things, such as tying knots, wielding weapons and, of course, swimming.

Sierna walks with her best friend, Jennifer. Her other friend, who is more a friend of the family than a friend of herself, Adrien is probably already at her house, or he has probably gone. He likes Sierna, but it isn't always obvious, though he is quite kind. If he has already visited, he was probably visiting Sierna's little sister, Chelsea. This is only Chelsea's second year, when it is Sierna's fourth. It is easier for Sierna to handle than it is for Chelsea.

When Sierna gets home, she's saddened. Her Mother, Maritza, and Chelsea are alone. All alone. Jennifer has gone home to get ready for the Reaping, while Sierna still has to. Sierna hates seeing her family sad, like a day like this.

Her Mother would be honored if one of them were Reaped. Living in a Career District does that to someone like Maritza. Someone who is alone. Sierna's father died when Sierna was very young, and her, and her family have never let go of his loss. It may have been five years ago, but it was hard then, and it is, still, now.

After a few minutes, Sierna goes to get dressed. She doesn't know how to feel about this. Why is her family always so sad? It's hard on Sierna. Very hard. She doesn't feel sorry for herself, of course. She just wishes...a few things were different, she guesses.

Clinch Morran walks the streets of the District. He doesn't really have any friends to talk to. He isn't really popular, being more feared than anything. Clinch Morran. A Career, for sure. A person who makes everyone around him feel uncomfortable and scared, since probably, a few days ago, Clinch manipulated them and got them in serious trouble. It seems Clinch cares about himself and only himself, and he doesn't object to people saying that about him.

Clinch dreads going home today. His Mother is going to be cross with him, of course. She always is. And it isn't the 'you spilled milk on the floor, now clean it up' kind of anger, it's full out, hatred sort of anger. Anger that makes Clinch's skin crawl. Her anger is what drives his anger. His anger that makes him only care about himself, and want things for himself. Or, maybe, just want a different Mom. A different family altogether. One that isn't as broken.

Ah, the story of Clinch. Ever since he was born, his Mother and Father worked far to hard to keep them alive. It was hard to feed all those mouths, and his Mother never made it easier for them. So one day, just a few years after Clinch was born, his Father left them, with the words to Clinch's Mother: 'Now you have all you've ever wanted, one less mouth to feed,' and left.

So, having loved Clinch's Father so very much, she blamed Clinch for his Father's departure.

Maybe that is why Clinch hates so many people. Or, maybe he is just that cynical.

When he gets home, he barely says anything to his Mother. Instead, he goes to his fiancee, Sura, who is eight months pregnant with their child. His Mother wants them out of the house, and so does Clinch.

He kisses Sura, rubbing her back. Sura is probably the only person who Clinch shows real compassion for.

Clinch begins his route to the Justice Building, where he stands, independently, in his section, waiting for it to be over. Clinch doesn't hate the Hunger Games. He even embraces them. They might be a better way of living than the way he is, now.

Clinch doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want his Family or anything like this. He hates it.

Their Escort, Renata Quol, walks onstage, her high heels clicking, obnoxiously against the pave-stone stage. Claps are heard from the children of the District, so very ready to get on with the Reaping. Renata recites her speech, which isn't that long, then plays the video, which is to long.

Sierna doesn't mind it, seeing it every year.

Renata, eventually, moves to the Reaping Bowl. The only problem with it is her heels again.

_They get louder every year -_ Clinch thinks to himself, his nails curling.

Renata walks back with the name.

"Sierna Orchan!"

Sierna waits for the girl from the Academy to Volunteer for a whole minute. When she doesn't, Sierna knows she's in deep trouble.

Oh well. At least she works at shore, so Sierna did train very much. Sierna nods, with a shaky sigh, and begins to walk onstage. She's from a Career District, so at least she's sort of safe.

Renata smiles at her, giving her a nod, and walks to the next Reaping Bowl.

"Vasoner Wilno!"

Clinch waits for the boy to Volunteer for several minutes, getting annoyed, when he sees the rather large boy walking toward stage.

"I Volunteer," Clinch calls, beginning to walk toward stage. Sura gives a shocked sound, giving out a small shriek. How could this be?

What a wonderful way to get away from his Mother. And what a even more wonderful way to get a house away from his Mother.

Clinch and Sierna look at each other. Sierna nods, and Clinch watches her. He's going to kill her, for sure.

**((AN. Sorry, I had to change Mack's gender to female for this part to work.))**

**District Five.**

District Five seems deserted compared to the other ones. The streets are silent. Despite being so close to District Four, District Five is definitely a lesser District. Barely any Careers ever come out of this particular District.

Which is why this year is such a twist.

Mackenzie Walker walks home, with her family from the Hospital. Kenzie has check ups every month to make sure that she isn't dying. Even though, Kenzie's death is most likely going to happen despite what they do. Kenzie has a terminal disease, that isn't getting better. Kenzie is going to die. She can't work, she can't learn, but she can train, which is what the Capital likes to hear.

Mackenzie doesn't say much. She thinks over what she heard from the Doctor. She only has half a year to live, unless she stops all the things she's doing, and went into intensive care. But they don't have this in her District. You can only find this sort of help in the Capital, and Mackenzie only lives in District Five. The only way Mackenzie can get herself there is if she suddenly had a million dollars, which she doesn't.

Mackenzie pulls on her pretty yellow dress and slippers, tying her curly black hair in a knot on the back of her head. Her eyes look weak, her face always falling, but she looks pretty. She somehow always seems pretty. Though, Mackenzie always tried to be positive. If she's going to die, she might as well live a hell of a life before hand. She owes it to herself.

Mackenzie tries on a newly worn smile, twirling in front of the mirror, and walks out of the house. One out of a thousand girls. They are going to choose someone else. Maybe even a healthy, pretty, energized girl. Someone much different from Kenzie.

On a different side of town, no where near Kenzie, is Ares Corriander Jr., and his pack of wild animals/friends. Mauve Beau sits on a fence, watching people walk by, while Dorian Munch and Dante Bristel try to get Ares attention, without trying to let Ares know that they are trying to impress him. They insult him, saying they don't need him. Ares is convinced he doesn't care, and rolls his eyes at the two ridiculous boys. He could do better. He has many other 'friends' who Ares would rather hang out with, but currently, Mauve, Dorian and Dante are the three that 'like' Ares the most, at this point, so he couldn't possibly leave his poesy. Or, he could. Couldn't he? Oh, none of that. Ares would never want to break his ego.

Ares rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

"You two look like wild animals," He says, brushing them away and beginning to walk. He is already dressed. He isn't going home. Ares refuses to deal with his Uncle today. Dorian shoots off swears directed at him as he goes. Only now does Mauve turn, rolling her eyes.

"What are ya going to do without us?" She asks, in her squeaky voice. "We don't need you, you prick. But you need us!"

"I never invited you! You came by yourself," Ares shoots back, as he begins to head to the Justice Building.

Oh, how he loathes these people, but would break without them. He doesn't care about them at all. They always just...surround him, and makes him feel oddly secure. He would hate to be without them. He is fine when they finally break away. He _doesn't_ need them. New ones always appear.

Ares is a jerk. Ares is angry. Ares is manipulative and cranky and angry. But, apparently, that attracts people to him, which Ares likes. Any excuse to leave the house is a good excuse.

Ares is top around here. He is a Career, and one of the only Careers. Oh, how awkward it is to be a Career in this District. It's what makes him top dog here.

Ares walks to the Justice Building, a pack forming behind him, which he ignores. They don't leave him alone. He only turns his head, once. Dorian and Dante aren't there, but surprisingly, Mauve came along. He cringes, and keeps walking.

At the Justice Building, Blace ForTay stands onstage, having stood there all day, waiting for her chance. Blace is young and fresh eyed, and so excited for her first Reaping. Blace recites a bouncy, excited speech, squealing in excitement at every other word.

Mackenzie doesn't mind it, but Ares does.

Soon enough, Blace is finished. She puts away her speech and turns on the Video, cleaning her nails as it goes on. When it finishes, a new smile forms on Blace's face, and she bounces to the Reaping Bowl.

She waits a few minutes, anticipating the moment.

"Mackenzie Walker!"

Mackenzie gasps, covering her mouth. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Her back heaves, and soon, she is trying a lot. How can this happen? How could this happen?

This isn't fair. Nothing in Mackenzie's life is fair. Out of all the people they could have picked, they picked the girl with the terminal disease?

Rigged. It must be rigged. They were just trying to get rid of her.

Mackenzie shakily walked onstage, barely able to stand.

She needs to be something she isn't. Mackenzie needs to be a Career.

She stands a little taller, now.

Blace nods, smiling at Mackenzie, and walks to the Male Reaping Bowl, digging around for a minute, pondering each name and slip of paper, until she is finally satisfied.

Blace walks back to the Reaping bowl.

"Ares Corriander Jr.!"

Gasps from all around Ares are heard. Ares doesn't seem to notice for a good half minute, until it finally registers.

A few people gasp, and even some cry. Ares ignores them, pushing pass everyone, trying to get to stage, pushing people aside.

"DON'T VOLUNTEER!" He shrieks. "I'M FINE WITH GOING! NO ONE VOLUNTEER!"

And no one does.

**AN. So there you go! Thank you LokiThisIsMadness, A Nihilistic Queen, and EmJCon for these three lovely Tributes! Kenzie is mine, of course. Anyway, please please review! You promised in the form. Or, sort of did. As many as you can. But just tell me if you like any of the Tributes, who you like, and your favorite so far. Maybe your top three. It would be helpful!**

**Coffee.**

**((PS. Kitty, sorry I didn't do much with his past, getting there!))**


	9. District Six and Seven Reapings

**AN. Sorry for not having Marissa in the Career pack on my blog, she will, in fact, be a Career! Fun. Meaning the Career Pack is really, really huge this year. Woohoo!**

**Coffee.**

District Six

Marissa Fowler, a loud, sarcastic, yet clever girl, walks down the street, with Penelope Greenhood, her best friend. Marissa talks loudly to her. District six is a naturally quiet District, which is usually very silent during Reapings. It is an annoyance when someone talks, but knowing that Marissa is a Career, no one dares to talk to her. Marissa isn't all that scary when it comes right down to it, but she isn't all that weak, either. Marissa carries herself with confidence for a reason.

Marissa, though, unlike many people in her District, was born to a rich family. Being the eldest child, with a little sister named Melody, who was born six years after Marissa, Marissa naturally got more of the Training, more of the weapons, and more of the support from the District. Though, Melody is getting there herself, of course, but Melody still has a lot to learn, being only nine years old.

Marissa soon sees Becky Rainn, who is one of her friends, as well. Becky and her train together. Becky is very kind, but could still use some training, as well as most of this particular District. Marissa smiles, lightly. She talks to Becky for a minute, then she and Penelope carry on their way.

She scowls when she sees Calamity Cherwood, dating her ex-boyfriend, Wade Scrymg. Wade is more of an on/off boyfriend. Usually it's his choice. Marissa usually likes being with him, and gets annoyed when she sees Calamity, looking all happy and peachy and over all annoying. Marissa can tell when other people are annoying, even though she, herself, knows she's just as annoying at times.

Marissa keeps walking, bored of this, now.

In another part of the District sits George, the very musical George who is very out going and friendly. George smiles and waves at people passing him. When no one is around, George runs inside his house, opens one of his music books, and begins to sing a sweet song he made up a few days ago, when seeing a bird in his window.

George sings sweetly, and perfectly on key. He sings all the time, loudly, so everyone can hear him. Usually, people get annoyed and send Peace Keepers over, to stop George, finding him unbelievably annoying. And George usually does stop. For a few days.

George, sadly, has never trained before in his life. No, George was always to busy, finding new activities for himself. Singing and writing songs for his neighbors. Being incredibly charming, always putting on a good show that everyone enjoyed.

George sings sweetly, sitting up from his stool, dancing around the room, tapping his feet against the floor and making himself so very happy. George loves singing. He loves dancing. He loves to pretend he doesn't live here. He loves to ignore the horrors in the place where he lives, and listens to the birds instead. He finds them so much more interesting then the Capital business.

Sadly, George's singing is cut off by his Mother, yelling at him from the kitchen to get ready. She usually loves George's singing, but she knows George can't be late.

George goes to his room and puts on his clothes, then heads to the Justice Building. He is now very sad. He loves to sings, and hates being cut off.

The speech and Reaping go very fast. Marissa enjoys it. She likes the Capital. She's been training her whole life, of course, so she can maybe, someday, visit it. George finds it unpleasant.

Maria Therese Partridge is a lovely Escort. If anyone in Panem wants someone as an Escort, it's MT Partridge. She is not only understanding, but she is also sassy and funny and tries to make everything more fun. Makes the children enjoy it all.

Maria Therese doesn't make a long speech, and the video is short. She smiles at the faces in the audience, some fearful, some excited, some nauseous and so on, and walks to the Reaping Bowl.

"Marissa Fowler!"

Oh, what luck! Marissa's face lights up, slightly. She doesn't usually smile that often.

Marissa's grin turns into a smirk, and she walks onstage. MT smiles at her, and nods. She walks to the next Reaping Bowl.

"George Anderson!"

George's eyes swim in tears the second he hears the 'g' in his name. He shuts his eyes, taking in a short breath. He begins to walk onstage. Before he reaches the stairs, he turns to look at the trees.

"Goodbye, birdies"

**District Seven.**

Nina Gaeva slams her fists into the table.

"This is so annoying!" She screams, knocking over glasses. She wasn't being clever or sharp tongued today like she usually is, she's being violent and hostile. Luckily, Nina's family isn't here. Nina sits down on the floor, looking at all the shattered glass, and begins to cry. This isn't fair. Nina is going to get picked and she knows it! Well, she may not. But if she isn't, what will she do, then? Nina was worked her whole life to get here. She just doesn't want it in this way.

Nina cries harder, rocking back and forth, trying not to sit on glass. Nina hasn't lost control in years. She never loses control.

Nina eventually picks herself up, and starts cleaning up the broken glass. She needs to stop. She needs to stop right now and clean herself up. She needs to look formal. She needs to be formal. She can't even be sharped tongued today. She needs to be the good little prisoner she was soon going to be. If her name wasn't called, her parents were going to make sure she volunteered. There is no way out of it.

Nina sighs, dropping the broken glass into the trash can. Her parents were definitely not going to be happy about that. Well, they really weren't happy about anything that Nina does, so it will be no big change. Maybe that's why they are making sure Nina is in the Games this year. Maybe they didn't even want her.

Nina leaves the house before her family gets back.

Jonas Burton is breaking things at his house for a very different reason.

No one is watching Jonas, and when no one is watching Jonas, very bad things happen. Because Jonas isn't exactly...sane. At all. Ever since Jonas was young, he's been different. Very different. And that isn't necessarily a good thing in this case.

Jonas doesn't speak much. He isn't very good at speaking, but when he does, you know there is trouble.

Jonas picks up his weapons, slashing them through his dinner table, then nervously giggles, backing away. Jonas hums to himself, picking up to many weapons in his arms, which he drops. He giggles nervously, tears streaming down his face, when a knife slashes open his foot. He giggles louder, running away from the mess.

His sister, Camilla, opens the door, and gasps at him.

"Jonas!" She exclaims, running to him. Oh, she was such a fool for leaving him alone! She thought he would be fine! But apparently not. Camilla pulls Jonas to the couch, taking a bandage from her purse, in case something happened to Jonas.

Jonas nervously giggles again.

"Sawy Cami," He mumbles, an apology.

Camilla sighs, bandaging up his foot. "Jonas, you need to be more careful! This isn't okay."

"Angry?"

Camilla nods. Jonas sniffles, giggling again, trying his hand up to his lips. He looks out at his weapons, bouncing in his seat.

"No" Camilla says, forcefully. Jonas sighs. Camilla looks at the clock. "Look, we have to go." Jonas sniffles, nodding. Camilla takes his hand, and pulls him outside the door. "It's going to get better, I promise, Jonas. Just...wait for me, next time."

They reach the Justice Building, soon.

**AN. And oh yes Nina and Jonas are Reaped so scary. I'm sorry. Three of them are my Tributes and I didn't go into enough detail, I know. Nina, Jonas and George are mine, and Marissa belongs to mellowydramatic. Hope you enjoyed! Eight and nine are next!**

**Coffee.**


	10. District Eight Reaping

**District Eight.**

Keri Glazer sits cross legged on her bed, holding a piece of cloth in her hands, staring at it. Her eyes are grim, her face saddened. This cloth, and two others, are what changed Keri's life. Turned it into something horrible. Made it darker then average in her District.

Keri doesn't cry. She doesn't cry very much, even if other people assume different of her. Keri just stares at it, like she does so much. Not everyday, of course. It's been five years since the cloth ruined her life.

Though, Keri doesn't blame the cloth. The cloth was just the object that Keri used. Keri blames herself for what happened, even though she was only ten when this happened. She was only ten when she destroyed something huge in her life. Made her Father dislike her. Maybe not hate her, exactly, but their relationship definitely isn't as close anymore.

Keri sighs, putting the cloth into her pocket. She shouldn't take it with her everywhere - it scares her, if anything - but if the cloth was perfectly intact and perfect after what happened, why weren't they?

Keri shakes her head, changing, shrugging. She needs to focus on something else. Maybe make a plan. She can't focus on the past. It isn't good, and shouldn't be a part of the plan. Keri needs to make a new plan. Something thought out completely, and reasonable. She needs to think out everything. Spur of the moment is out of the question. If Keri gets Reaped, she needs a new plan.

Keri walks through the kitchen, getting a cold glance from her Father. Keri hugs her little sister, Tessa, who luckily is only nine, and has a few years on her before she has to deal with the Reaping. Her little brother demands attention, running up to her, explaining some of his little plans to her. Keri smiles, and nods, hugs Thomas as well, and continues on her way, gesturing Thomas along. This is Thomas' first Reaping. Keri is going to be supportive. She has been planning this for him ever since he was six.

She is sad now. She hates having to leave the house to go to something like this without saying goodbye to her whole family. But she can't say goodbye to all of them, and she never can. The curse of the cloth, she guesses.

Near Keri's house lives Rowan Oleander. Quiet, mysterious Rowan. Rowan never speaks, except to his family. But he doesn't even talk to his Family in public. This isn't because Rowan is shy. No, Rowan isn't shy at all. It's because he doesn't want to. He doesn't see why he needs to talk. Rowan doesn't like to rush things. He likes to sit, and notice things. Not brush passed them willy nilly. Which is why everyone thinks Rowan is odd. Why no one likes Rowan, and usually ends up beating him up.

Ah, the story of anyone who isn't exactly normal. When things aren't ordinary to some people, they think it's bad. Which is probably one of the reasons that Rowan doesn't talk much.

Rowan sits on a fence outside his house, studying his neighbors garden. The more he looks, the more he notices. He likes to relax. Though, when Rowan relaxes, sometimes he forgets what other people are doing, and soon he needs to remember. He doesn't care for the Reaping. To much stress! To many people.

Rowan looks up when his older sister, Rochelle comes to get him. Rochelle, despite being his sister, was more of a Mother to him than his actual Mother. Well, Rochelle is actually there, in general. Rochelle is there when Rowan needs her. Rochelle is the one who takes care of them. Rowan, and his two little siblings, Callum and Bianca.

Of course, if his parents were there, he'd definitely think that about them. They are great, kind people, but they are never at home. They work at a factory, and Rowan never sees them.

Rowan nods, and hesitantly slides off the fence and into his house.

"Rowan! Rochelle isn't helping me with my tie! You need to help me!" Calls Rowan's little brother, Callum.

Rowan shrugs. "You're twelve. You can do it yourself." Callum huffs.

"Please, Rowan!"

"No, figure it out, okay?" Rowan says. "It's okay. You _can_ do it. Why are you even wearing a tie?"

Rochelle sighs and quickly does Callum's tie. She was busy helping Bianca. Their parents walk in, soon. Only then does Rowan notice how tired Rochelle looks.

Eventually, they head to the Justice Building.

Ophelia Helnaw is already on stage, tapping the mic several times, as if to make sure it works. When it does, she smiles. "Welcome, welcome! Wonderful to meet all of you!" Ophelia is new, Keri can tell. She's never seen Ophelia before, unless on the telly.

Ophelia is late with her speech, which makes her extremely white, makeup covered face turn bright red, giving a nervous laugh directly into the mic. By the time Ophelia actually gets to her speech, she looks like she's about to burst into tears. Rowan feels bad for her.

Ophelia eventually gives up, and turns on the video. Rowan studies Ophelia. She seems to be trying to calm herself, so she can continue, later. So she won't mess up as much. She taps her petite fingers together, taking in deep breaths, looking tense. If she just relaxed a bit, Rowan knew that she would be alright. She is so much younger compared to the other Escorts. She can't even be twenty, yet. Maybe seventeen.

When the video is over, Ophelia has a new, confident smile, that looks slightly fake. But she's trying so hard that Rowan has to take her seriously.

Ophelia moves to the Reaping Bowl, picking up a few names in her hands, picking one out of the bunch.

"Keri Glazer!" She says, moving back to the mic.

Keri nods. She has prepared for this. She puts on a fake smile, and walks on stage, waving and nodding at the camera. She needs to get sponsors. Ophelia smiles back at her, and moves to the other Reaping Bowl.

"Rowan Oleander!"

Rowan's eyes widen quite a bit. He blinks several times. Wait, Rowan isn't dreaming?! He was so sure he was!

Panic usually isn't it Rowan's nature. He thought he was dreaming. He sometimes dreams about this.

Rowan finally accepts it, and walks on stage. He gives a half smile to Ophelia, and she smiles back.

"I present to you, District Eight's Tributes for the Thirty Seventh Annual Hunger Games-" She pronounces every word cleanly as though she had practiced "-Keri Glazer, and Rowan Oleander!"

Keri and Rowan turn to each other, and shake hands. Neither of them say anything. Neither of them usually are people who like to strike up conversation. Their are two of the quietest children in the District.

**AN. Oops, I have Ophelia a personality. I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I SWEAR! Anyway, I loved writing this District so very much that I wanted to have it by itself. Lord, Keri and Rowan are such good Tributes! I can't even. I really like both Keri and Rowan. They were so much fun writing! Thank you someoneorother123 and Tigergirl22 for these amazing Tribs! I certainly love them. Also, I will be writing a new Reaping every single day! Sometimes even more then that. Like, maybe two or so Reapings every day so I can get passed this part, and onto the Capital Chapters and the Arena Chapters! The Arena chapters are the ones I'm good at. Anyway, we've gotten to the point where we have more then half of our Tributes, so now we can pick our Top Five!**

**Anyway, I have several Questions now, that I would be so happy to have answered! It would make my day!**

**Top Five Tributes so far:**

**Tributes You're Looking Forward To:**

**How I can improve my writing:**

**Tributes you aren't sure about who I should work on more:**

**Best Reaping:**

**Worst Reaping:**

**With every answer, I'll give you 100 points! I'll have questions on my profile, soon. your points will count when we finally get to the Arena.**

**With love,  
Coffee.**


	11. District Nine and Ten Reapings

**AN. Two by two again, just taking a pause. Anyhow, here is District Nine! Love these Tributes, yes.  
Coffee.**

**District Nine.**

**E**lysha George is day dreaming again, lying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Where she could go. What she could see. Things that you never saw in the District.

Yes, Elysha's dreams were always this intense. Elysha is a very intense person.

She doesn't hate the District, but she doesn't like it, either. She hates how she lives in the District. She hates how she is, in fact, just another Panem Girl. Just another girl from District Nine, one of the most overlooked, least popular District in Panem.

Elysha wants so much more.

She wants adventure. She wants fun. Most of all, she wants something different. Something unlike this District. So different. Elysha would love that. But, Elysha can't have that, and she knows it. But, Elysha can always, always dream.

Elysha gets out of bed, brushing her fingers through her straight brown hair, pulling on a different outfit. She had a bath earlier this morning. She went back to bed so she could day dream. And this wasn't just a 'Young Girl Faze.' Wanting something different is something much larger. Something that is going to effect Elysha her whole life.

Elysha walks out of her room. Well, it isn't exactly her room. Having five siblings, and barely any money, everyone sleeps in the same room. Jason, Loclan and Damion are up. It isn't surprising that Damion is up, even though he's the youngest, at the age of seven. Damion is full of enegry all the time. Loclan and Jason are only awake because this is their Reaping, too. All of Elysha's siblings are under the eighteen mark, including her, only being thirteen.

Ivy and Carter are still asleep, and that's the way she is going to keep it. This is Ivy's last year of being free of the Reaping Bowl. Carter has two years.

Jason hugs Elysha. They are so very close. Aside from Ivy, Jason, the eldest, is the Sibling that Elysha is closest with. She is close with Loclan, but Loclan is closer with Jason, for sure.

Her parents hug her, as well. No words need to be said. This is Elysha's second year. She knows what's happening.

Elysha, Jason and Loclan head down. Elysha sees her best friend, Hella, who just got up, by the look of her. Elysha goes to see her, hugging her tightly. Hella has always lived just across the road, and ever since Elysha and Hella were younger, they have been best friends. Hella walks with them. She talks to Loclan and Elysha as they go. Jason leads the way, listening to them, closely. He doesn't say anything. He's to nervous. He is young himself, yet everyone here is younger than him, and any of them could be Reaped.

They Reach the Justice Building after about twenty minutes. Elysha has almost forgot where she is going. She is to caught up in her own head. In her own adventure, that always takes place inside her mind, never in reality.

Hella and Elysha part from Jason and Loclan, heading to the Thirteen year old girl section, while Loclan heads to the fourteen year old day section and Jason to the sixteen year old boys. Elysha and Hella chat back and forth until Beverly Munch walks on stage.

Beverly waves, grinning at the camera, than at the crowd. "Welcome District Nine! My name is Beverly Munch, and I am your Escort!" She exclaims, passionately. When no applause comes, Beverly continues. She says this every year, and she has yet to get an applause from this particular audience.

Her speech is long, and boring. The video isn't as dull, strangely. When it's over, Beverly continues talking for a few minutes about how glad she is to be here for her fifteenth year as an Escort. Though, it's sad, because this is, in fact, Beverly's last year as an Escort. Beverly tears up a little when saying this, then continues to the Reaping Bowl.

"Elysha George!"

Elysha stiffens. She doesn't sob, but tears slowly slid down her face. She shakes her head. No, this can't be! Elysha takes a step back. Hella, who has been beside her the whole time, gasps, which brings Elysha back into reality. Elysha takes a step forward. Elysha is terrified. She doesn't know what to do.

Beverly gestures her on stage. Elysha follows. She doesn't feel any honor. She doesn't feel blissful about this or anything. This isn't the kind of adventure that Elysha wants.

Elysha stays still on stage as Beverly calls a boy forward, who is equally sad and scared about this.

"District Nine's Tributes for this years Thirty Seventh Hunger Games, Hans Bjorgman, and Elysha George!"

* * *

**District Ten.**

**A**ya Azure walks home from the pasture. She had to work extra hours with the cattle this morning. Aya is actually fine with this. Anything to distract her from today is alright. She doesn't mind her job. Sure, she would like days off sometime, but today, she wouldn't mind staying there all day. Though, she knows she can't, sadly.

Aya reaches her home within fifteen minutes. She lives very close to the pasture. She and her Grandmother moved there when Aya got the job.

It's not even noon when Aya gets home, but there is still not much time before the Reaping. Aya sits down with her Grandmother, Crescilia, and they discuss what they are going to do after the Reaping, while they eat lunch.

Crescilia is the only person, aside from her Grandfather, that Aya has ever known as Family. Her Mother sent Aya to live with Crescilia when Aya was just a child. She has never known her father.

Crescilia is a Mother to Aya. Aya loves her very, very much. She would hate to ever leave her Grandmother. Her Family means the world to Aya. Aya doesn't have any friends, aside from her Grandma. She has never had a boyfriend, she has never even had a friend. Aya isn't sure how to make friends, anyway. She doesn't mind. She loves living with her Grandma. Her Grandpa is paralyzed, and can't speak. Aya hasn't visited him in awhile, but she will, when she gets home from the Reaping.

When they finish eating, Aya kisses her Grandma's cheek, and heads to the bathroom, to get ready. It's to much for Crescilia to go with Aya anymore to the Reapings. She used to, every year, but she is getting old, now.

Aya takes a bath, and changes into a white dress, then continues on her way, hugging her mother on the way out.

**E**arlier that day, social, enthusiastic Hex is hanging out with his friends. he is trying to make the best of the Reaping, trying to take the pressure off it. He hates seeing people upset. He never likes it when they have such longer, sore faces. He laughs and jokes around them, and makes them feel quite a lot better.

Soon, he knows he has to go home, and he wants to. He needs to check up on his little, sweet sister Anailia. It is her first Reaping. The hardest Reaping, too. After you get through the very first Reaping it gets...easier, for sure.

Hex returns home just in time. Anailia is freaking out, trying not to pull her hair out, almost.

"Anailia, Anailia, Anailia," Hex says, picking the twelve year old up. "It's okay, it's alright! You're alright! Just waiting for it to be over. It will. I promise. I've been through six, myself." Anailia sniffles.

"I'm not ready, Hex!"

"But you will be. Just wait for it to be over."

Hex's dad walks into the room. He doesn't pay attention. He barely gives a sideways glance to the hysterical twelve year old. He sighs. That's how he always is. Hex is the best Dad Anailia is ever going to get.

Hex wipes Anailia's tears away. "Just wait. Wait until it's over, and then you'll be alright. We'll come home, and we'll invite your friends, and we'll have a small party, because you didn't get Reaped."

"Promise?" Anailia asks, her eyes stern.

"Promise."

Anailia smiles, believing him. Hex hears a knock on the door and turns, opening the door. It's his fiancee, Fiona. Hex and Fiona for a year or two. They aren't married yet, but they are very much in love. Hex kisses her, smiling. Anailia makes a gagging sound, behind them. Fiona giggles, waving at her.

"Sorry, Ana," Fiona says. She is the only person who calls Anailia Ana. It's their special friendship.

The three of them head out.

The Justice Building isn't as packed as it is in most Districts, but there are still quite a lot of people here. No one is speaking, unlike this morning, when everyone was talking with Hex and his group of friends. It's grim in District Ten.

Gaea Kasem walks on stage, smiling lightly.

"Hi!" She begins, sheepishly. This is her second year. She is actually quite a good Escort, when it comes right down to it. "Welcome to the Thirty Seventh Annual Hunger Games!" She continues, with her speech, and then of course, the video. It's disturbing, like every year. Hex has chosen to ignore it. It makes Aya cringe.

"Well, now to our lovely Lady," Gaea says, with a nod, and begins to walk to the Reaping Bowl, rather slowly, her heels not as obnoxious as the others. Gaea probably found out how annoying it was, than. Gaea walks to the Reaping Bowl, picking out a name, after a few dreadful, long minutes. The tension in the District could cut glass.

"Ayalin Azure!"

Aya takes a step back, shocked, her mouth hanging open. She is terrified. Aya shakes her head. This isn't believable. She can not have been picked! How was her Grandma going to react when Aya doesn't come home?

Aya takes a shaky step forward, still not convinced this is happening.

Gaea nods at her, with a smile, trying to comfort her. "Now, for our gentleman." She walks slowly to the Reaping Bowl, picking a name, and returning to the mic.

"Hex Heliot!"

Hex gasps. He looks around, looking for Fiona or Anailia. He hears Anailia's screech, and he knows it's real. He puts on a fake smile. He needs to make it okay. He needs to make it not as a big deal as it is. He needs to comfort everyone, like he did this morning.

Hex walks confidently on stage, with a grin.

"District Ten's Tributes for this Years Annual Hunger Games, Ayalin Azure, and Hex Heliot!"

**AN. Yay! Two Districts done, and only two left! So happy about this, I can't even tell you. Anyway, this was so much fun! Thank you Vaan Levy and someoneorother123 for these three great Tributes! I made up Hans. I didn't want to do anything with him, though. Anyway, I have a poll on my profile I would love for you to check out!**

**With love,  
Coffee.**


	12. District Eleven and Twelve Reapings

District Eleven

**A**urora Spring stands in the middle of town. She has been here all morning, and hasn't been home since early. Aurora likes to help around the community, making the Peace Keepers dislike her quite a lot. Probably the only reason that Aurora is disliked is because she tries to help people in the District, which is a horrible reason to help her.

Today, though, Aurora isn't working, or doing hard work like she does on other days. Aurora is trying to comfort those who are afraid. Those who fear about the lives of their Children. It's what she does every year.

It isn't because Aurora has to, it's because Aurora wants to. Aurora likes to help people. She likes seeing people smile. She likes it when the people in her District are happy. Not many people are happy in District Eleven. It's a much stricter District, and a very large District, but whenever Aurora can help, she will.

Aurora is always positive. No matter what, Aurora needs to stay positive. She doesn't know why, but she hates not being positive. She likes comfort, and not just for herself, for as many people as possible.

Aurora isn't a stupid, enthusiastic, mindless girl, who is always happy for no reason. Aurora is very intelligent. She isn't just there to comfort, she also gives advice. Good advice. She is also the calmer kind of happy. She chooses to be happy, and stays that way. Aurora has been trained in the Academy, and can kill if needed, _if_ she has to. Though, it's not like she's in the Hunger Games, right?

Helping in the community, being clever and kind has made many people in the District believe that Aurora is going to be the future leader of the District. Aurora would like that. And Aurora can get herself there, if she wants.

Aurora smiles and talks to an old couple who take care of some children on Weekends, who are all worried about them. Aurora tries to give them rational advice, bringing up again how large the District is. It calms them, and they hobble away. Aurora gives a content sigh, glad she could help. She loves helping.

Aurora yawns. She's tired. She has been working since so early in the Morning. Aurora notices a small crowd around the Justice Building, and realizes that the Reaping is about to begin. Only twenty or so minutes now. Aurora gasps, saying a small apology to some of the citizens she had been talking with, and scurries off down the street to her house. She isn't far from the Justice Building, luckily.

Aurora gets dressed, and walks to each of her siblings rooms. She makes sure Zarra, her little sister, who is her only one of her siblings who is still young enough to be Reaped. Her other sibling, Victor, is in the kitchen, helping his Mother, Lolita, put away dishes. Her father, Tauro, is chatting with Victor, discussing several things that are happening in the District, things that they could maybe improve, that Aurora takes in mind. She could help do that, for sure.

"And where have you been?" Lolita coos when she sees Aurora.

"Sorry, Mom!" Aurora says, picking up an apple, which is her only lunch. "I promised that I'm meet up with Amazonia early, and I did, but on the way home I saw Jackal, who I forgot to train with a few days ago, sadly...so, I just sort of ended up talking with Jackal's friends Brother, than a few couples started talking to me and I ended up spending the morning in town, talking to some of the people. Always good thing! Nothing bad."

"Alright, alright, you've convinced me," Lolita says, with a half smile. Aurora smiles back. "Now, you go make sure that Zarra is ready, alright? You have less than fifteen minutes!" Aurora nods.

When Aurora and Zarra are ready, Aurora hugs the rest of her family, and she and Zarra head out, her family behind them.

The District is quiet, and grim. Though, Aurora knows that she helped some of the people here, made it even a little easier for them, so she knows that she made it even a little better for them. She wears a large, confident smile, hoping it could make a few other people more positive.

The escort, Kitty Cloe, is already on stage. Aurora is late. Oh well! She made it here, didn't she?

Kitty smiles, reciting her speech, then plays the video.

When it's over, Kitty continues to the Reaping Bowl. Aurora looks around, nodding, and smiling. Everything was going to be okay. Whoever is going to get Reaped will come back, she knows it.

"Aurora Spring!"

Aurora practically chokes. She turns her head, pauses for a minute.

No, this...well, it isn't that bad. It...could be worse, couldn't it? Yes. It could be worse. Aurora could be killed right at the spot. This is a chance get back, at least. Aurora has trained her whole life. She is optimistic and can get sponsors. It's alright.

Aurora nods, accepting it, and continues on stage, smiling. At least Aurora has a chance.

"Benzy Boyd!"

A short ginger boy gasps, making a much bigger deal than Aurora. He has to be forced on stage. Aurora recognizes him. He's from the Academy. He's fourteen. Sad. Aurora shakes her head, than shakes his hand. Well, this was a turn of events. She should at least make the best of it.

* * *

District Twelve

**L**izereth Green sits in a tree outside her house, looking over the District. Lizer sees some of her friends. They aren't really friends. They are friendly to her, and Lizer is friendly back.

Lizer pulls her knees up to her chest, putting one hand over her left eye. She always does. It soothes her, in a way. On her left eye is a tattoo her brother did of a gecko. He said she reminded him of one. When he said that, Lizer realized how different she is from her siblings. Lizer always has been. Though, she was been different ever since she was a toddler, abandoned in the woods, when Darran found her. She loves her family, of course, but Lizer is different. She always has been different, even though her family is her family, and no one else can ever be like them.

"Lizereth!" Her little brother, Bobby calls. All her siblings are born from the same Father and a different mother, except for the twins, Jules and Jame. She only has brothers. Lizereth had a little sister, who was born of the same Mother as the twins, but Aria died of a weak heart, at the age of one. Lizer has never had a girl around, only boys. Even all her friends are boys. She doesn't really know how to be around girls. All her Step Mom's left her, leaving her little brothers with her.

The second Lizereth hears this, she jumps down from the tree, alarmed, trying to flee. It takes her a second for it to click that the voice belongs to Bobby. Bobby is the sibling Lizer is closest to. She is close to Darran of course, him being the one who took Lizereth in. But Darran is away a lot. Lizer loves Bobby like he is her own son, even know she knows he isn't.

Lizereth turns, relaxing. "Yes?"

"Wow, calm down!" Bobby says. Lizereth apologizes.

"Are you alright? Is there anything you need, Bobby?"

"Lizer, you have to get ready," Bobby says. "Dad says the Reaping is in about half an hour."

"You have to get ready, too," Lizer says. "Not just me!" Bobby nods.

"I know. Okay, okay, lets go! What were you doing, anyway?"

"Observing."

With that, Lizereth returns into the house. Upon entering, Jules and Jame shoot passed her, breaking a glass. Lizereth jumps, then leaps across the room, fleeing into the living room. It's an instinct. When Lizereth feels she's in danger, her reflexes kick in and she tries to flee, unless there is no chance to flee, in which she does stick around. Lizer peeks her head through the door.

"Twins! Stop goofing around! Clean that, up!"

"Sorry, Lizereth," Jame and Jules say, at the same time, sighing. Lizer nods, walking to her room. Lizer puts on a dress, with a sigh. She looks into the mirror, touching her tattoo, again. She got it just a few years ago, on her first Reaping. Her Brother, Darran, took her into the woods. He wanted to give her a gift, in case Lizer got Reaped, so he gave her the tattoo. Now, every year, Lizer remembers the tattoo as a gift, and will always keep it close to her heart. Darran was her first family.

Darran knocks at the door. Lizer turns, a little calmer now. She smiles, walking up to him, hugging him.

"Darran," She says.

"Lizereth," He says, nodding. He hasn't been home much, today. "I love you, you know. You're coming home today."

"Ek!" Lizereth says. "You're getting all mushy! I'll be _fine_, Darran. But, I love you, too. And of course I'm coming home." But, in case Lizereth didn't come home, Lizereth had trained with the axe her whole life. She has known how to fend for herself in the wild for a long time. Almost like it was hardwired into her brain.

**I**n a different part of the Seam is Ivan Collins. Ivan is at his house, with his two best friends and only friends, Jennifer Kiernen and Michael Cooper. His little sister, Myrtle, is here too, talking with Michael. The three of them (well, the four of them, counting Myrtle, but usually they spend more time in town when Myrtle is at school) always spend the Reapings together, or the day before. They are all more of outcasts than anything. None of them care, really, they are happy the way they are.

The one thing that people seem to pay attention to is how close Ivan is to Jennifer. Everyone think they are a couple, which they aren't. They are constantly teased by both Michael and Myrtle, even though Jennifer is just Ivan's best friend. For one thing, in the place that Ivan lives, he doesn't want to get attached to anyone in that way, and for another, Ivan doesn't see Jennifer in that way.

Myrtle is enjoying their presence. They don't usually come over to their house. Ivan spends more time with them out of the house, in some ways keeping them away from the house. In isn't keeping them away from Myrtle, exactly. Having his parents die two years ago, and even though Jennifer and Michael knew this, it was almost like Ivan is keeping them away from that.

But, today it's different. Today he is willing to, and happy to stay with Myrtle, it being her first Reaping. Myrtle is much calmer than some people were in her District, on their first Reaping. Probably because Myrtle has more people to watch over her than most.

Ivan is a very calm, more reserved sort of boy. He isn't popular because he doesn't make any reason for him to be. Though Ivan isn't lazy, just more reserved. He also isn't liked by some Peace Keepers, since Ivan has a very good moral code. It's very rare to have a good moral code in Panem, or in the Seam, even, but Ivan does, and he carries it very respectfully.

The clock, sadly, is ticking fast, and Ivan knows that they had to get going now. He taps Michael's shoulder with his hand and Jennifer hugs him, and they head out. They need to get ready at their own houses. Myrtle goes to change, and as does he. Ever since his parents death, Ivan immediately became responsible to support them both. To raise his ten year old sister. He was fourteen when his parents passed away. It was very difficult for him, Ivan still being a child, himself. He had to mature, fast. It was hard on all of them, though luckily, he had Michael and Jennifer to help.

He gets changed, then he and Myrtle go to the Justice Building. Ivan knows he can't get Reaped, because if he is, where would Myrtle go? To Jennifer's, perhaps? Jennifer is definitely more reliable than Michael. But he doesn't need to worry, right? He won't get Reaped.

At the Justice Building, Sophie Priness is just walking on stage, with a small, reserved smile. "Hello, District Twelve! It's lovely to be here, for the Thirty Seventh Reaping! My name is Sophie Priness, and I will be the escort for two of you." Sophie then plays the video. Apparently, that was Sophie's entire speech. She's going to get replaced, soon.

Lizer twitches when watching the video, finding it alarming, looking away.

Once it's over, Sophie continues to the Reaping Bowl, with a large, toothy smile. Sophie smiles at the audience, taking the paper up to the mic.

"Lizereth Green!"

Lizer stands completely still. It looks at though a shock wave just went over her. Her breathing is slow. She hears a gasp from Bobby. Lizer still stands still. Completely still. Lizer doesn't flee, like she would in other situations.

Finally, Lizereth accepts it, and continues onto stage, her face now moody and angry. Sophie looks alarmed. She quickly walks to the second Reaping Bowl.

"Ivan Collins!"

Ivan's eyes widen, his mouth agape. Jennifer covers her mouth, looking at him from across the courtyard. Myrtle is still, as if she's trying to convince herself that this isn't real. Ivan is her only family. Michael's eyes are going from Myrtle to Jennifer to Ivan, as if not to be sure who to be more scared for.

Ivan, eventually, begins to move toward the stage. Myrtle yells, afraid. Ivan looks at her, trying to shush her, even. She'd be okay. Ivan is coming back.

**AN. AND THERE ARE ALL THE DISTRICTS! Seriously, this was so difficult. The Districts are the hardest part, and usually the part I give up on, but guess what? This time I didn't! There is nothing stopping me, now. I'm...alright at the Capital chapters, but the Arena Chapters are definitely my forte. Anyway, if you would be so kind as to fill out this:**

**Best Written District:**

**Best Written Character:**

**Worst Written District:**

**Worst Written Character:**

**All characters in order of favorite to least favorite:**

**Expected Victor:**

**Expect to Survive Bloodbath:**

**Expect to not survive Bloodbath:**

**How I can improve my writing in future chapters:**

**With every answered question, your tribute gets 100 more points! For sponsor points, of course, that will come into context when in the Arena. Anyway, thank you thomasdcs for Aurora (lovely Tribute, adored writing her), TheRageBunnyDog for Lizereth (Whom I adore, seriously,) and kornerbrandon for Ivan (Ivan is probably one of my favorite male tributes.) Anyway, please review! Reviews give me inspiration to write!**

**PS. If you got my joke about the names that were called before characters Volunteered, and/or understand why I named the Escorts in this chapter what they are, I will love you forever.**


	13. Train Rides Part One

**District One:**

Jemima and Thames don't speak. Thames studies her, slightly, sighing a little. Yes, this is the deep, dark secret. He can't kill. He is afraid of killing. He's afraid of the Hunger Games, even. But his whole life, he was told he couldn't be afraid, to be a Career. He wouldn't say it out loud. He has to keep up a reputation. He is someone who is respected. Or, is he someone who is feared? He doesn't know.

Jemima clutches her orange kitten toy, holding it close to her. She is scared. She is afraid of loud noise anyway, almost on a daily basis, but today? Every loud noise Jemima hears sends her into panic. Sure, Jemima has trained to be a Career, but she never thought that she would be here. She may have considered it once or twice, but Jemima, now, doesn't know what to do.

Neither of them speak up for a long time. Jemima would probably panic if he did. She is a little scared of him, if anything. She remembers him. Thames is quite popular in the District. He is a Career, and everyone knows it. He is popular at the Academy. He is intimidating, and people never get close to him. She knows not to talk to him, until Training Days, perhaps. Maybe, just because Jemima is his District Partner, Thames could be compassionate towards her. Hopefully?

Both of them only stir when Barban Lasseter walks floucily into the room. Thames rolls his eyes at him. He's actually _younger_ than Thames and expects he is so much more wise than Thames. And how did he win the Games again? Didn't he just...push his District Partner? Like, a tap? Barban knows nothing. Thames knows more than him, and he isn't even in the Games.

Yet.

"So, I hear I'm your Escort. The names Barban," Barban says. He shakes Jemima's hand, then winks at her. Only now does Keseitha Flan, their Escort speak up. She hasn't said anything at all, more focusing on her tablet thing. She soffs.

"Barban, manners!" Keseitha scolds. "You're seventeen! You're an adult! Jemima is only twelve, isn't she?" She looks at Jemima. "Aren't you?" Jemima nods. Barban rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Kessie!" He says, dropping onto a seat. "It was harmless! I would have done the same to the guy. Thames, was it? Okay, I wouldn't have. No offense."

Thames scoffs. "None taken. Aren't you supposed to be our Mentor? I may not be an expert on the matter, but I'm pretty sure Mentors aren't meant to be here just to hit on twelve year olds."

"You grew up in District One, right? You don't even need one! And I wasn't!"

"Jerk," Thames says, rolling over onto his side to look out the window. This was going to be a long, long trip.

Jemima ignores them both, playing her her toy.

**District Two:**

Ethan has been talking the whole trip. Apparently, he has an endless list of useless trivia. Ethan has annoyed Alice during the whole trip, and she is beginning to lose it.

"Do you ever shut up?!" Alice finally shouts.

"Jealous," Ethan says, scoffing. "You just wish that you were as talented as me, Alice! You know you don't stand a chance against this!" Ethan slides his hand down his chest. Alice makes an irritated noise.

"Now, don't you two start fighting," Matila says, peering up from her magazine. "Ethan, you do need to calm a little bit. Alice is right. She has every chance as winning as you do." Maybe even more. Ethan shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. Matila is the only person who intimidates Ethan. Their Mentor, Carrie Hannigan, doesn't speak. She ignores them.

Alice finally relaxes. She may have even been alright with the decision, if she didn't have Ethan Talore as a District Partner, the most irritating, annoying brat of District Two. Alice turns to look out the window. She is both happy and angry she Volunteered. But, it's either her parents, or the Hunger Games. Brilliant.

Alice wishes she wasn't here. She wishes she wasn't anywhere.

Eventually, Alice speaks up. She might as well.

"So, Carrie," She starts, pausing when Carrie glares at her. "How...did you win the Hunger Games?" Carrie smirks.

"Better than you will."

"Better than _I_, will, Carrie," Ethan says. He thinks about what he says for a minute, than gasps. Carrie brushes him off, and he scowls. Alice nods along. Well, at least they're getting somewhere, now. Unlike before. If she can ignore Ethan, maybe Alice can get through this, better

**District Three:**

Skylar misses her friends. She misses her District. She hates how now she has to go to the Arena. Skylar would rather be anywhere else. For once, Skylar doesn't feel so bubbly. She doesn't feel as sweet. She just feels sadness. Skylar knows, if she is going to survive, she has to be something that Skylar isn't and now has to be, a Career. Skylar feels sick.

Eric still can't believe he's here. Every time he and Abi discussed the Arena, Eric never thought he'd be here. It never felt real. It still doesn't. Eric doesn't know what to do. He feels scared. Only now does he notice how annoyed Abi must have been with him, and his outfit. He knows it wasn't clean, but he tried his best. He always tries his best, but maybe Eric just isn't clever. Eric knows his isn't clever. He's painfully aware.

Diandra begins to chat with Skylar, when she calms more. Eric doesn't calm. He doesn't calm all day or all night. Eric isn't calm, and he's probably never going to be again.

**District Four:**

Sierna has gotten over the shock of getting Reaped. Sierna has calmed quite a bit since getting Reaped, and has starting enjoying the Train Ride. Though, finds this unfortunate, being not as old as other Careers she's heard of, and because of this, she may not get as many Sponsors. But, it could be worse. Sierna could have been picked as a fisherman instead of training in the Academy. Sierna has trained her whole life, and knows what she's doing.

Maybe she just feels like she hasn't had enough time, and everything is going so fast, right now. She can survive, for sure, but going into something like this is scary, even for a Career. She knows Clinch thinks so, too, even if he doesn't say he does. He is angry. Maybe not about being in the Games. He seems happy to be here, but just in general, he seems so angry.

"So..." Sierna says, looking up. Though she knows he'll be in the Pack, if she can even sort of trust him, him being her alley, not just in the Pack, everything could be so much easier. "Clinch, why'd you Volunteer?"

"Felt like it," Clinch says, as if annoyed with her question.

"Oh, cool," Sierna says, nodding. She rolls her eyes, turning, now ignoring him. Fine! If she tries and he tries to shut her up the second Sierna opens her mouth, she won't bother. Well, until the Training Days, maybe.

Eventually, Clinch starts talking with Renata Quol. He seems stubborn, and rude, not holding anything back. Several things that Clinch says makes Renata's eyes widen, in alarm.

Clinch doesn't find Sierna annoying. He doesn't even not like her. He just knows that Sierna is weaker than him. He knows that Sierna wasn't the girl who was picked to Volunteer, and she probably wasn't ever going to be. Well, she is his District Partner, now, but he is most likely going to kill her. Maybe, Sierna will be his alley, but Clinch didn't volunteer to make friends. He Volunteered to win. To see people suffer, even.

Clinch is a Career. Some people even call him blood thirsty. He isn't going to be friends with Sierna, and the sooner she knows this, the better.

**District Five:**

Mackenzie is scared. More scared than Mackenzie has ever been before. Her heart feels like it's failing. Mackenzie feels out of breath. She feels like she's going to vomit.

Though, all the thoughts in Mackenzie's head stay in her head. All the dizziness and nausea. Mackenzie's face is completely indifferent, as if she doesn't care. She stares forward, looking at the design on the walls. This can't be real.

She'd rather die of her disease than fight to the death with children - _children - _who were taught to believe this was alright. She, in some way, knows this isn't right. Heck, so does half the people in her District. But what can she do? She's a patient. A Panem Girl with a terminal disease who probably won't even survive the bloodbath.

Mackenzie only now notices how sad, and hopeless she sounds. Mackenzie has never lost hope once in her life. She was always so optimistic. But now, for the first time in Mackenzie's life, she doesn't feel happy or hopeful. She feels sad. Like her young life has come to an end.

Ares is feeling insecure. He doesn't like this feeling. He doesn't usually have this feeling. Mackenzie hasn't shown any interest in him, and it makes him feel uneasy. People a lot of the time surround him. He hopes this won't be like this forever. Of course, he know it's fine not being top dog. He's done this before. He can deal. But right now, he feels just a little insecure.

He recognizes Mackenzie. She is a patient. She is always coming out of the Hospital. He doesn't pay much attention to her. She has never been apart of his circle. He doesn't pay attention to many people outside of his circle.

Ares, though a little insecure, is also excited. He's away from home. Away from his uncle. Away from the annoying people who surrounded him, just to go to a new group of people who will. He knows they will. How could they not? He's Ares Coriander Jr. He's famous.

"So, you two seem rather calm for just being Reaped! So, Mackenzie, Ares, tell me! How does it feel being a Tribute for the Games? Exciting, right?" Blace asks. Mackenzie looks up.

"Stupendous," She says, sarcastically. Blace grins.

"Isn't it, though?" Blace coos, beginning to sprout about her own excitement, giving Mackenzie a very detailed speech about her love for the Games. Mackenzie listens, nodding, in a kind way.

Ares tones them out after awhile, not even commenting, bored.

It's a long train ride. For both of them.

**District Six:**

Marissa talks loudly with Maria Therese, making jokes and laughing. Though Maria Therese finds Marissa slightly annoying, she definitely enjoys talking with her. It's so rare to find a Tribute from an outer District who is a Career, like Marissa.

Marissa is enjoying this very much. She loves the Hunger Games. She knows no one will think much of her, being from District Six, but she is certain that once she gets into the Career Pack and shows off at the Training Center, she will gain Sponsors. Maybe District Six won't be overlooked this year! That would be a joy.

Marissa is certain she will win the Games. She has trained so much. And not just by her District standards. Even for a District like District One or Two, Marissa has trained so much. She's a show in, if nothing else.

George is hopeless. George knows he won't win. Ah, what a pity. He's going to miss his birds back at home. He's going to miss singing with them. But George isn't going to hurt anyone. George is peaceful. He always has been. He could wait, perhaps. Out last them all. George has last for days on end in the forest, when he wants to. Disappears. He can do that, here, can't he? Perhaps. Though, what will he do when there is only one person left with him?

No. George can't win.

George covers his face with his hand, and cries for a minute. Then, he looks up, blurry eyed at Marissa.

"I wish you the best, love," He says. "I hope you live a long, happy life, Marissa Fowler. I hope you win."

George turns on his side, and goes to sleep. Marissa tilts her head a little, confused. She has never heard a more sincere, sweet thing in her life. But that's what George is. Sweet. To sweet. Maybe even to sweet for his own good. Marissa sighs, taking a minute.

"Thanks. I will."

**AN. Part One. I got to tired to write any more. Anyway, here are the questions:**

**Top Five Tributes So Far:**

**How was this chapter?:**

**Favorite Train Ride So Far:**

**Least Favorite Train Ride So Far:**

**Have You Voted On The Poll Yet?:**

**Expected Victor?:**

**Anyway, see? This time I don't make you answer so many! Anyway, Part Two should be up in the next three days or less. Also, if you haven't Voted on the poll on my profile, PLEASE PLEASE DO THAT! It WILL determine the Victor. So far, the most beloved Tribute it seems is someone I even considered. He/She still might not turn out to be the Victor, but, she/he also still might!**

**Also, please review! Reviews are what give me inspiration to Continue!**

**Much Love,  
Coffee.**


	14. Train Rides Part Two

**AN. As you can see, I changed the titles from the number of District to Songs. Just so you know. This chapter was Beta'd by my Mom so yay! Thank you, Mother! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Coffee.**

* * *

**Hit Me Baby One More Time**

Nina stares out the window. How did this happen? _Why_ did this happen? Of course, Nina knew the answer to both. Her whole life, Nina has known the answer.

Nina has no choice. Nina has never, in her whole life, had a choice.

Nina buries her face in her hands. Of course her name was called. Well, that's what happens when your Father is the Head Peace Keeper. When they know Nina has trained so much her whole life, because she has to.

Nina screams into her hands, picking up a bottle and breaking it on the table. Her Escort, Denahi Olson, looks up, gasping.

"Nina Gaeva!" He says, standing up. "You are going to replace that, young lady! Do you have any idea how much that cost?!"

Her Mentor, Amaryllis, sighs.

"Give the kid a break, Den," Amaryllis says. "She just got Reaped. She's scared. Plus, she's a Tribute. She doesn't have any money." Denahi huffs.

"That doesn't mean she's allowed to break the Capital's valuable things!"

"Sorry," Nina says, with a scoff.

"You're talkin' about her like she's a piece of meat!"

"But she is. Nina is from an outer District. Nina will never last, she can't possibly! No matter how much that girl has trained, Nina will get slaughtered in the Arena. She has no chance! This girl is hopeless! No matter what you do, Amaryllis, Nina Gaeva is never going to last. She can't."

Nina stands up, pushing everything off the table, and running to the door, walking through it and into another train car. She sits down on a seat and begins to scream. Nina isn't crying, she's screaming. Blood curdling, horrible, ear piercing screaming. Her whole life, she has never had a choice about what Nina wants to do with her life, and now, when she's doing what everyone wants, they told her that she has no chance. Nina already knows this.

Eventually, Nina loses her voice, and calms. A door opens. Jonas Burton walks through, nervously laughing at Nina. Nina scoffs at him.

"What're you looking at?" Nina asks, crossing her arms.

"Why such screams?" Jonas asks, sitting down across from her, nervously fiddling with his fingers. Nina sighs. Well, even if Jonas is completely crazy and uncontrollable, at least _someone_ is wondering what is wrong with her. He's the first person in her whole life to show any concern.

Nina tells him. Jonas listens.

**I Won't Give Up**

Keri is still looking at the cloth. They let her take it. It's her token, you could say.

Keri doesn't know why she takes it everywhere. It ruined her life. It is the reason that Keri doesn't have half the people she loves, but here she is, still holding it, like all the time. Keri puts it in her pocket. It's too much to take right now. She shifts a little, toward the window.

Keri doesn't mind that much, getting Reaped. Keri has prepared her whole life for this. Keri doesn't cry or whine like everyone else, Keri just...sits. She needs to get Sponsors. She needs to be prepared for the Arena in a few weeks, and she will be. Because she has to be.

Rowan stares out the window, just looking at the things as they pass. It distracts him. He needs a distraction. He doesn't usually need a distraction, is the thing. Usually Rowan is relaxed and fine with everything. Now, Rowan is scared, and tense. It is so unlike him!

Rowan hasn't spoken once during the whole trip. But, to be fair, neither has Keri. They are both completely silent, and probably will be for the rest of the trip.

Well, unless Ophelia can help it.

Rowan already misses his family. Even Callum, who annoys him constantly. He'd love to have Callum annoying him right now, instead of the ugly, horrible truth. Rowan looks away, tired and scared now. He doesn't want to speak. He never speaks anyway.

"So, Keri," Ophelia says, after a long while. Keri turns her head towards her, nodding. Ophelia smiles. "Are you enjoying the trip so far? I know I am! It's lovely here, isn't it? Passing through here? And wait 'til you see the Capital! It's even nicer than this train, if you can believe it!"

"I...guess I'm enjoying it, thanks," Keri says indifferently. Ophelia nods, putting her hands on the table.

"And Rowan!" She exclaims happily. "What do you think?"

Rowan turns his head to look at her, smiling lightly, nodding his head. He hates talking. He will just try this. Ophelia waits for a different response. A verbal response. When she doesn't get one, she moves on, explaining her experience with the Capital and being an Escort, so far.

They don't meet their Mentor until late that night.

**Not Ready**

This may be the opposite of the kind of adventure Elysha wants to have. Elysha wants something more than Panem, something huge and wonderful. Something different. She doesn't want to have the normal, cookie cutter life in the District like everyone else, but this? Elysha doesn't want _this._ She wants someone different. Something wonderful and exciting. Not a train ride to a ninety nine percent chance of certain death. Out of twenty four children, Elysha is probably the weakest.

Elysha has always been optimistic, searching for something different. Something new. Shewants to be remembered, but not just as the girl in the Hunger Games. Even if Elysha manages to win, what's after that? The Victor's Village? That's just like rest of the District, except higher class.

But Elysha isn't ready to die either! She's only Thirteen! Elysha hasn't even lived her life yet, and she is not ready to die!

No matter which way this goes, Elysha isn't getting anything she wants. There is nothing in this for her, except to keep her own head. Sure, that's a plus, but she still wants more than this.

Okay, maybe it all sounds a little selfish, a little like she expects the world to give it all to her. Elysha doesn't expect this to happen, but she wishes it would. She wants to live a life - not the stupid excuse in the District.

Though right now, Elysha can't focus on what she wants in the future. She needs to focus on picking herself up and making it through the Arena - the horrible task at hand. Elysha can do this, if she sets her mind to it.

Elysha looks over at Hans. "...Hi."

Hans looks over at her, and smiles vaguely. "Hello."

"How're you?"

"Not doing too well, actually. Yourself?"

"Same," Elysha answers, with a nod. "I'm...Elysha."

"I know," Hans says, with a laugh. "I'm Hans." He extends his hand. "Nice to meet you...what was it again? Sorry, I have a terrible memory."

"Elysha," Elysha repeats, smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Hans."

**Let Her Go**

Hex fiddles with the lace on the table cover quietly, whistling to himself. He already misses Anailia and Fiona. He doesn't miss Dillard, who is only his Father because of blood. He's probably betting on Tributes just as he sits here, already afraid and wanting to go home.

But Hex isn't going home. He's never going home again. He doesn't know what's going to become of Anailia and Fiona, but Hex is not leaving the Arena alive. He's going to protect whoever are his Allies, no matter what. Someone else is going home, and it's going to be one of Hex's allies.

His goodbyes to Anailia and Fiona were hardest because he knew that that was the last time he's ever going to see them. His two girls. The two people that Hex cares about most in the whole world. And he promised Anailia that he would come home. He promised her a party, about her not being Reaped. Her promised her that they would see each other again. Hex has broken that promise, and for that, he will never forgive himself.

He stares at the glasses on the tables, then at the magazine that Gaea is reading. Gaea hasn't said much to them, but neither Aya or Hex have spoken up either.

Aya is thinking about the pasture; thinking about the long days that she spent in the fields. How lovely the freshly cut grass used to smell. Thinking of the herd of cattle that Aya had grown so fond of. She knew that it was a bad idea to grow found of cows, because their fate has already been sealed. Much like Tributes, actually.

Then Aya thinks of her Grandma, who is now all alone. Ever since her Grandpa became paralyzed, Aya has been all that her Grandma had. And her Grandma has been the only thing Aya had. She doesn't want to let that go. But now she has to.

"Chins up children!" Gaea pipes up. "Just wait until you see your room! It's beautiful!" Gaea babbles on for a minute. Aya and Hex look at each other, both sighing.

Does anyone really know what they are going through? No one can, except the victors and the dead.

Except, maybe each other?

**We're Going To Be Friends**

Aurora has always had something to keep her on her feet. She's always had money, her family, her friends. Sure, Aurora used these gifts for good things. Aurora helped. Aurora liked helping. But now she has nothing to fall back on. Except her optimism.

Despite having just lost everything, Aurora still wears a smile on her face. The ginger boy, Benzy, turns to her, gasping, slightly.

"Are you actually _happy_ about being here?" Benzy asks. Aurora shrugs.

"Well, I guess I'm not one way or another. There's always hope, isn't there? At least I think so. I can make it through this. I believe I can," Aurora says, with a nod of her head. Is she pep talking Benzy or herself?

"Well..." Benzy sighs, grimacing. "I guess...but how are you so calm? We're about to be sent to our deaths, probably! Or one of us will die, anyway."

Aurora sighs. "I don't know." She shakes her head, not letting sadness overtake her. "So Benzy, I've never seen you in the District much. What do you do? Do you have a job?"

"No," Benzy says, shaking his head. "I have school work..." He's flunked half his classes. He takes extra time with his teachers on weekdays. "I spend most of my time at home. And you?"

"Ah," Aurora says, nodding. "I'm almost out of school actually! Although it's sort of hard to keep up both school and work at the Academy, right?" Benzy nods. "Well, I do charity work, you could say. I like helping the community. The people." Benzy nods, a sudden realization.

"Oh! You're _that_ Aurora!" He says, with a smile. "I remember. Everyone thinks you're going to be the future leader of the District." Yeah. So did Aurora. "You still could be, though."

"Thank you, yes I am!" Aurora says, with a laugh. "I don't know about that, but thank you." Benzy nods. They could be friends, couldn't they? Possibly.

**I'm A Survivor **

Ivan is calm. Though most of the time Ivan is calm, but right now, he's extremely calm. He thinks about Michael and Jennifer. The cheeky comments from Myrtle. The constant teasing from both Michael and Myrtle. It makes him happy. Gives him more reason to get home to them. Makes him want to get back to them even more than he already does.

Then the reminder that Ivan is the only person the Myrtle has. He has no idea where Myrtle is right now. All he knows is he's going to get her back when he gets home. Hopefully she's at Michael's house. She gets along best with Michael anyway.

He hopes she's okay. Heck, he hopes that they're all okay. Everyone he loves. Jennifer, Michael and Myrtle. Yep, all three of them!

Lizereth is very twitchy. She feels danger all through her body. She feels a constant annoyance and she feels extremely uncomfortable. Lizereth doesn't know how to get rid of this feeling. She hates it. She'd spit on it if it were an object, but it isn't.

Of course, Lizereth knows how to defend herself. She knows how to protect herself. She also knows how to flee from a situation. From something that gives her the creeps so much that she wants to run away. She has done that, but she can't right now. She'll just wait when she gets to the Arena.

Lizereth has good tactical thinking, and she has good reflexes. She knows what's she's doing. Well, she doesn't, really. She just makes it up as she goes along. Luckily they're usually good decisions. She hasn't died yet.

Yet.

Their Mentor, Finnegan, taps her fingers together, studying Lizereth and Ivan. They both seem to have two completely different fears. Though from what Finnegan has seen of them, they are both completely different people altogether.

Lizereth is almost an animal. She gets scared easily and her reflexes are much like a lizard.

Ivan, on the other hand, is very calm and down to earth. A lot less tense than Lizereth.

They could both survive, for sure. For completely different reasons.

**AN. And thus, there are my Train Rides! I know they aren't the highlight of the story or anything, but I'm pretty proud of them, yeah! Anyway, your thoughts? I won't ask you a lot of questions, except what you think of this chapter, and which one was your favorite train ride, maybe? Did I do a good job?**

**Next Chapter is first Nine, then Chariot Rides, then our Training Days!**

**With much love,  
Coffee.**


	15. First Night

**Never Flirt With Your Escort**

[[_Thames POV_]]

I want to punch Barban directly in the face. Keseitha wouldn't mind, I swear. She seems to be right where I'm at.

Well, I guess people at home are shocked I'm actually _not_ flirting with Jemima. But, the fact is she is only twelve. I'm not into that right now. Though, maybe if she were older...

But anyway, that isn't the only thing that bothers me about Barban. Everything about him bothers him. Everything about him makes me want to punch him extremely hard in the jaw.

Keseitha wants to, too.

I like her.

Unlike all the other Tributes, Jemima's and my courters are on the same floor as the Training Center, and my is it a beauty. I could train all day long here. It's even better than the Training Center in my District! We're across a hall to it.

Keseitha brushes as passed it, into our new bedroom.

"That's for later, dear. You'll have plenty of time to see it when in the next week," Keseitha says, calmly.

"Only a girl who really likes me rushes me to my bedroom this fast," I say, with a snicker. Keseitha gasps, slapping the back of my head.

"How dare-"

Barban begins to laugh. Flat out, cold laughter. Laughter that makes my skin crawl. Damn it.

"I like you. I tried that on Keseitha. Believe me, nothin' works!" Keseitha gasps even louder, slapping him across the back of his head.

"I will listen to none of that! Barban, you are a grown up!"

"Grown up who's younger than me..."

"And I will hear none of that from you, either, young man!" Keseitha looks like she's sixteen. She might be in her twenties, but I doubt she's any older.

Jemima is panicked. "L-lets forget this happened, alright?" She asks, her hands flying around, as though she is terrified.

"I agree. Thank you, Jemima," Keseitha says in a calm voice. Jemima nods, taking a deep breath.

Wow. If something like _that_ sends Jemima into panic, I don't know how Jemima will go very far.

Once we get to our Courters, Jemima goes straight in, gasping.

"It's lovely in here!" She says. "Thank you, Keseitha! This is wonderful!"

"Aw, don't thank me," Keseitha said, with a laugh. "Thank the workers! The Capital has wonderful workers here. Most things in the Capital are wonderful, though! I love it here. And now you see why!"

I walk in after Keseitha, looking around. Not to shabby. It's actually pretty cool. I've never seen anything like it, in the District. Well, I guess this is one thing good about Volunteering. One thing.

"It's already Dinner Time! I just know you two will love it here, even if it's only for a short time!" Keseitha smiles. She walks to the table, that's already filled. Jemima grins, walking to the table.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" She says, happily.

"I know" Keseitha grins. "Well, dig in."

She sits down at the table, gently picking at the salad on her plate. I sit down, as well. Avox's come to serve us, putting a large amount of food on our plates.

Bread rolls, salad, chicken-

"I don't eat meat," I say, putting the meat back on the platter.

"Nonsense!" Keseitha exclaims.

"What're you going to eat in the Arena if you won't eat meat?" Barban asks.

I don't know. But I can't eat meant. I _can't_.

**Not So Annoying?**

[[_Alice POV_]]

I feel oddly tired. Well, it is the first time in a long time that I have been off drugs. I can't take them, here in the Capital. Matila won't let me. She tells me it's a good thing, but is it? Really? I don't see it being a good thing. I don't even want to be here. It was my parents decision. They pushed me to do it. I mean, yes, I can defend myself. Yes, I can do all this. I will be a part of the Career Pack because that's what my parents are going to want, but I won't be happy about any of it. Though, when was the last time I've been happy, I wonder? It has been awhile now, hasn't it?

I hate this. I hate everything about it! I don't want to go home, either, though. I don't know where I want to go. Maybe behind the Training Center back in District Two? With my friends? That is probably the only place that I even feel a little relaxed.

When you have Ethan as a District Partner, I have even less peace than I had when I knew I was coming into these games. Ethan is so annoying. I want to smack him.

And I would, but the last time I tried, Matila got extremely angry at me. So I guess I have no choice.

I stand in the elevator with Matila and Ethan. Carrie has gone off somewhere. She always does. It's kind of annoying, to be completely honest. Carrie is supposed to be our Mentor, and she hasn't said anything helpful! She hasn't done anything, except glare at Ethan. Though, I've glared at Ethan just as much.

I still am not a fan of Carrie. She is supposed to be with us during all of this, and where is she? Well, for sure, she isn't here! She's not standing beside us like Matila!

Oh well. I guess Matila isn't entirely clueless. She does know what she's talking about, and she's for sure the only person who has been helpful this whole trip. I like her, anyway. Or, I don't hate her as much as Ethan and Carrie.

Matila walks out of the elevator, gesturing for Ethan and myself to follow. Ethan and I look at each other, and for once, Ethan doesn't give an annoying, self serving comment, but instead, grins, and heads off after her.

"Come on, Alice!" He calls, excitedly. I follow him, with a shrug. When he's not trying to annoy me, he's a cute kid. Not cute enough for me to like, but I'm a little saddened that Ethan has no idea what's coming to him. I follow him, gasping at the room.

I may actually enjoy this.

**Is She?**

[[_Eric POV_]]

I don't mind Skylar. I could have had a worse District Partner, but at the same time, I could have had one who is better at defending herself. I don't know if we'll be allies in the Arena. That would be nice, but I should...try to have more than Skylar. I like her, I really do, but this is life or death. I know anyway I think it I sound rude. Abi would raise her eyebrow at me if she were here.

Abi was always the smarter one. If she were here, she'd know what to do. Gosh, I miss her already.

Skylar sort of reminds me of a more bubbly, kinder version of Abi. Less sarcastic, and more gentle version of Abi, more like. I don't know. Maybe I just like that she isn't trying to kill me and isn't hostile. Yet. She may become something like that. That is how it always is, isn't it? Everyone I trust (other than Abi) is like that. Maybe I'm just not clever enough to realize it.

I'm not calm, I'm scared. I have a nice Mentor and a nice Escort and even a nice District Partner, but I'm not calm. I miss my sister and I want to go home.

I've had barely enough time to even look around the room. I've been eating, and talking but and forth with Diandra. Diandra seems clueless. She's no help. I look up at Skylar, who is sitting across from me.

"So, Skylar," I say. Skylar looks up with a smile, nodding. "How...do you do?"

"I'm alright," Skylar answers. "Could be better, but how are you, Eric?"

"Okay" I lie, smiling back. "How're you enjoying the food?"

"I love it!" Skylar gushes. "Best food I've had in ages!"

I can't think about the food. I have barely tasted it. I take a bite to see what Skylar means. It is amazing. Absolutely amazing. Though, not as good as that one thing Abi cooked a few years back. "This is really good!"

"I'll tell the cooks you say so," Diandra smiles. Skylar and I smile at each other. Well, this might not be as hard as it could have been. I mean, I'm still terrified and not calm, but Skylar is nice.

Or is she?

We finish eating, and Diandra continues to talk. Tomorrow is the Chariot Rides, and I'm scared. I can hardly keep my balance. I don't know if I can trust Skylar, but I hope I can. Otherwise, I might fall.

**Gossip**

[[_Sierna POV_]]

I began to eat the bread. It's covered in marmalade and butter. I've tasted marmalade in the District, but never like this! It's amazing! I love it. I could eat a lot of it. I hope we have more. Clinch seems to be enjoying it, too.

"So, Cl-"

"Don't."

"Okay."

That's how it is with Clinch. I try to be friendly, but he completely shuts me down! Oh well. I don't need him. I'll make other Allies. I mean, I'll be in the Career Pack, after all. There are many others. Even from outer Districts, or that's what I hear from Renata. Renata likes gossip. Actually, she loves gossip. She's been telling me everything she's heard from her other Escort Friends. She hasn't told Clinch, because whenever someone talks to him, he snaps. It's not going to be easy in the Arena if Clinch is a jerk the whole time.

But from what I hear, I have District One and District Two, obviously, but also Ares Coriander Jr. from District Five and Marissa Fowler from District Six. Maybe even Mackenzie Walker, though her Escort doesn't expect that Mackenzie will survive the Bloodbath due to having a 'terminal disease.'

Oh well! That's about eight or nine people! That's big! I can work with it. I roll my eyes at Clinch again. I like doing that. It makes his eyes really small. I continue to talk with Renata. Renata is easy to talk to. Mostly because she is actually here to help, and cares...ish.

"So, Sierna, how does it feel being Reaped?" Renata asks, when she's done gossiping.

"Alright," I say. "It isn't as bad as people make it out to be."

"I think it's lovely here!" She coos. "Though, the Arena it the tough bit, but I'm sure you and Clinch will do just fine! Though I know only one of you can come back, I'm almost certain it will be one out of the two of you!"

Clinch grumbles under his breath.

"Thanks. I hope so" I say, with a smile. Renata nods, and continues to gossip. I listen, but it isn't helpful gossip at this point, it's about Renata's friends and small little secrets that Renata 'isn't supposed to know.' and 'don't tell anyone!' It's amusing, at least. Our Mentor, Caspian has already fled to his room. I don't blame him. There is only so much you can take of Renata. Not that I don't like her, I really do, but Renata really is much of a gossip girl. She's helpful, but not as much as I wish.

**Terminal Mini Miserable Mackenzie**

[[_Ares POV]_]

I have earned my popularity back at home. I have reached he goals, pulled the other most popular children down, and have been head of the hunt so many times in my life. Every time I was pulled down again, I found away to pull myself back up.

I am Ares Coriander Jr. My Father, whom I never met, Volunteered for the Games after my birth, and died in the bloodbath due to the betrayal of his District Partner. My Mother Volunteered the year after. I live with my Uncle. The man who has _always_ put the Games before me. The man who always compared my Father to me.

So, if I can't have my Uncles care, I get everyone elses. Or, maybe it isn't care. It's admiration, that is well deserved. I have done everything in my power to keep the circle, and even when the circle leaves me or I do something that made them disappear, they always come back.

But, here, I am feeling insecure. Not for the first time in my life. I have felt insecure before, which I hate admitting. Mackenzie keeps to herself. She doesn't marvel at me. Though, she never did back in the District, either. I mean, whatever, it's fine, I can handle it. Soon enough I'll have a new circle. But before I have it, I feel insecure. It is a feeling I don't like, and a feeling I will soon get rid of.

Mackenzie and I are sitting on the couch, just a little after Dinner. Blace and their Mentor are talking, still at the Table. Mackenzie doesn't eat much, I've noticed. And I want to talk to her, so I followed her. Even if she's the dying girl, she could be alright in the Arena for a little while.

"Mackenzie" I say, after awhile. Mackenzie looks up, as if shocked that I am speaking to her.

"Yes?" She asks, tilting her head.

"I'm guessing you want someone in the Arena with you. An alley. Someone who can...protect you," I say.

"What? Are you _offering_?" Mackenzie asks.

"I might be," I say, with a small grin. Mackenzie shrugs.

"This is seriously ridiculous," Mackenzie scoffs.

"What?" I ask.

"Mr. Hot shot, Career Man is offering _me_, Terminal Mini Miserable Mackenzie who isn't even in your 'circle' to protect me in the Arena. What are you trying to do, Ares?"

"Well, I need an alley, you need an alley...who better than your District Partner?"

This isn't working. But it will. Eventually. And I will try, very hard. I need this to work. I need talking to her. I talk very smoothly, inching my way over to her. Mackenzie is very hesitant, but eventually, she sighs.

"I don't trust you but...fine." Perfect! I...sort of have what I want. I mean, I wish that Mackenzie cared more, and I wish Mackenzie wasn't this hesitant, and she actually wanted to be my alley, but, in any other situation, I would never want Mackenzie as my alley, so I get where she's coming from.

**AN. Okay, I know it's only five POV, but I will get to others. Though, I sort of want to skip some Districts. It's just so difficult to write! The before chapters just really aren't my forte. I get so bored during chapters like this. I will have a Part Two, but some of the Districts won't be mentioned. Every single Tribute will get a POV at least once before the Arena, but for the First Night, not all the Districts will be included. Sorry. I will continue with the First Night unless everyone will allow me to continue to the Chariot Rides, instead, which I would love. Here are the Questions:**

**Should I make a First Night Part 2?:**

**Favorite POV in this Chapter and why:**

**Least Favorite POV in this chapter and why:**

**Five Favorite Tributes and Why:**

**Five Least Favorite Tributes and Why:**

**Anyway, if you can tell me why you liked or disliked things, it would be easier for me! Sorry to cut all these things short, but I am so sleepy right now and yeah. Anyway, bye for now!**

**Coffee.**


	16. Chariot Rides

**Songbird**

[[_Marissa POV_]]

George and I walk across the platform to our Chariot, wearing train conductors outfits, except much cuter and very obviously not accurate. George's eyes are on his feet, humming to himself. He hasn't spoken in days. Well, two days, technically, is how long I've known him. But, well...I don't really _know_ him. Not that I mind, really. I don't. It just makes it easier for me to kill him in the Arena.

My eyes are traveling to all the Tributes. I've seen videos of the Reapings, but seeing them now makes it so much more real. Some of the costumes are very boring, like Nina Gaeva and Jonas Burton's from District Seven. She wears brown leggings and a dressy green shirt covered in bark and leaves, while he wears baggy brown pants and a plainer shirt. They won't be noticed.

The Districts that I notice mostly are District One, Two and Four. The Districts who will be my Allies in the Arena. Thames Bass wears a plain white shirt and black pants, but his bowtie and belt are covered in red jewels. Jemima Cummings costume is much more exciting, wearing a plain white shirt, yeah, but a skirt covered in red jewels and a headband like the skirt. They could be seen from outer space. They will definitely be noticed.

District Two, so Ethan Talore and Alice Castalia, wear full body designs that look like they are covered from head to toe in stone. Must be heavy! No, not stones. Designs. Like, really, really pretty, shiny pave stone designs. They look lovely.

District Four (Sierna Orchan and Clinch Morran, I think?) is lovely. I could watch it for a long time, which I won't, of course. I should be focusing more, but anyway, Sierna wears a long blue dress that is tight around her legs, and a large blue cape that looks like waves. Clinch wears a dark blue suit, but the same kind of cape.

"Marissa?" George asks. It's the first time he has ever spoken up. His voice is surprisingly low. I've heard him singing before, but never spoken. He has a Tenner singing voice. I jump, a little. His voice is very sing-song. It almost washes over me. I turn.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"It's time to go," He says, gesturing me on the Chariot. He is already standing in it. He's much taller than me, I notice. George reaches his hand down, and pulls me up. He's also surprisingly strong.

"Thanks!" I say, with a small smile. George nods, with a smile. Before I can look back, our Chariot pulls out. George squeaks, covering his mouth. It's going fast. "Hey, it's alright. You won't fall. I'm not gonna push ya! Nope, saving that for the Arena." George laughs, nervously.

"Okay," He says, quietly. I smile at him, nudging him lightly.

"Hey, there's always room with the Careers if you want to live passed the Bloodbath, buddy."

"No, there isn't," George says, shaking his head.

"...Okay." Damn. I just started to like him, a little. I shake my head, keeping my eyes ahead of me. I'm not here to make friends. I'm not here to like my District Partner. Where did my thoughts about having to kill him, go? Oh well. He won't be a Career, so I don't care.

It would have been nice to have my District Partner in the same Alliance, but I need to forget that. And I have.

**Notice**

[[_Rowan POV_]]

Keri and I stand in our Chariot. We got here early. I look around, noticing the small things that are happening. A Grandfather is holding a new born child, probably his Grand Daughter, holding her close. He seems sad. The baby struggles, crying. He doesn't seem to know what to do right now. He tries to rock her back to sleep, but it doesn't work. Eventually, he hands her to a woman beside her who has a shocking resemblance to him, so probably his daughter. She feeds the child, and she goes to sleep. The grandfather begins to cry, and leaves, like he doesn't know what to do.

I notice these things everyday. I notice so many things other than this. When I look around, I see stories and lives and everything. It's why I don't like to talk, I guess.

I know a lot about Keri, but I haven't said one word to her. Well, I really don't know _how_ to start a conversation, and she doesn't seem to want too, so I guess it's alright. I don't really want to talk either. Talking is distracting. It takes my attention away from more important things. People try to talk to me, and I don't understand why. I don't like talking. Why am I supposed to entertain you? So, having Keri as a District Partner is nice.

Keri and I wear full body suits covered in from head to toe in stitching. Every other stitch is a new color, so many colors of string, and it's very pretty. Hats off to our prep team and designers.

I pay attention to the outer Districts more than the Careers. District Twelve is covered in soot and fake coal. District Eleven is covered in small pieces of corn. District Ten looks like Farmers. Though, skimpy farmers? Why couldn't they just be farmers? Oh well.

District Nine is covered in different kinds of grain. Those are all the ones I pay attention to. They look alright. They are all very detailed. I wonder how they were able to make these so quickly? Amazing.

Keri and my Chariot pull out. I look at the audience, staring at the different Capital Citizens. Eventually, I look at Keri. She's waving, and smiling, looking very innocent. On purpose, I can tell. I know she's trying to get sponsors, and I hope she does. I won't.

**Smile and Wave**

[[_Aurora POV_]]

"Come on, Benzy, keep your chin up," I say, encouragingly. He nods. He looks like he's about to be sick. I smile at him.

"It isn't like you're going to get hurt! I've seen this a hundred times on the TV and I've asked the Victors in our District! Apparently this is like, the easiest and most harmless part of the whole journey! Just wave and smile and it will be over before you know it!"

"Alright. Thanks, Aurora," He says. Though it seems like he's just saying that, and it hasn't helped at all. Well, I tried.

Beside us, Ayalin Azure stands. She isn't in her Chariot, yet. I hope she gets there, soon! After a minute, she shakes her head, as if she were focusing on someone in the audience, and returns to her Chariot. Most of the Chariots have pulled out already. Benzy and I go last.

"Just focus on the Chariots ahead of us. And smile!" I say. "Try to copy what those two are doing. Copy what the boy is doing. Alright?" He nods. "So you'll be alright?"

"Yes."

"Good!" I say. Our Chariot pulls out. Benzy smiles, laughing a little.

"This is more fun than I thought it was going to be!"

I grin at him, nodding. It is fun, actually. I'm enjoying it very much. Benzy and I begin to wave, cheering loudly. I don't know what I'm doing. We're definitely one of the least subtle Chariots, but I don't care. This is the most fun I've had since we got here. I know Benzy agrees.

People begin to point at us. I smile and wave. Benzy copies me. It isn't until we hear a loud crash that we're distracted, and hear a scream. Benzy and I turn, alarmed. I gasp. Oh no.

**Disaster**

[[_Hex POV_]]

In the District Three Chariot, disaster has struck. Like, stone cold, horrible disaster. Skylar James lets out a shriek.

Eric Avior has fallen out of his Chariot. I can't tell if he's even alive or not.

Most of the Chariots keep getting pulled on, but several have to stop. Peace Keepers run to pick up to boy. He looks like he's covered in blood, and he's screaming. Well...he's still alive, at least. The Capital is furious, I can feel it. After a minute, the Chariots keep moving. Skylar looks petrified.

Ayalin, beside me, keeps her mouth covered, unable to speak. I'm at the same place. I try to keep smiling, but it's hard. Even though Eric is out of the room, his screams are pierced into my head. I can hear his young voice ringing in my ears. I shiver. He must have broken a few bones. This is terrifying. I have no idea if he will even live or not, or be able to even compete. He's not going to win, anyway. This is horrible.

"It's okay, Aya. Just focus on smiling," I say to her. "Just keep your head up."

Ayalin nods, her hands pounding against the bar on our chariot.

This is probably the most exciting Chariot Ride the Capital has ever seen, if nothing else.

**AN. I shouldn't have, I know, but I have been planning this to happen to Eric for a long time. I'm despicable, I know. So yes, I will have four or five POVs per Chapter in the Capital. Everyone will have a POV before we get to the Arena, except for some of my Tributes, like Hans and Jonas, who are literally just there to fill in spots. But Ethan will get a POV because even if no one else likes him, I love Ethan. I shouldn't, I know, but I just can't help it. Anyway, no questions this time. Just tell me what you thought of this Chapter.**

**Next up: First Training Day! WOOHOO!**

**If I didn't mention every single District:**

**District One: Plain white tops. Thames has a bowtie with red jewels on it, and Jemima a headband with jewels. Jemima wears a skirt covered in jewels. Thames belt is.  
District Two: Alice and Ethan wear full body suits covered in designs that look like pavestones.  
District Three: Outfit that looks like it's covered in gadgets, that fits Skylar nicely around the waist.  
District Four: Blue suit for male and blue dress for girl with capes, that look like they flow like water.  
District Five: Clothes decorated in lightning bolts. Mackenzie wears a knee length dress that is tight around the waist, her hair curled and up, while Ares wears a full body suit.  
District Six: Train conductors.  
District Seven: Brown pants made to look like bark and green leaves on shirts.  
District Eight: Clothes made out of colored string.  
District Nine: Clothes made to look like it's made out of grain.  
District Ten: Farmers.  
District Eleven: Made to look like corn on the cob.  
District Twelve: Covered in soot.**

**Sorry for not going into detail for the last couple ones, anyway, yay! We're finished a lot of these!**


	17. Jupiter's Rage - Capital

Jupiter slams his fists against his bedroom wall, screaming furiously. One of his Tributes are dying early?! Before he even got to the Arena?! Oh no. This isn't going to happen. Not on Jupiter's watch, anyway.

Jupiter runs into the Hospital Area. The boy is in a coma, breathing slowly.

"He's still alive?!" Jupiter asks. The nurses scatter away, in fear.

"Mr. Gray!" One nurse says. Never has the Head Game Maker come all the way down to the Hospital. They have never been this close to a Tribute before. Jupiter pushes passed her to look at the boy. He studies him.

"Fill him with whatever you need to! I don't care if he doesn't make it through training Days, he is going to be in the Arena!"

"Mr. Gray, please stop shouting!" A nurse says, quietly.

"I won't stop shouting until you fix him!"

Jupiter storms out of the room.

Nurses hurry to the table, filling the child with any pain killers and possible medicines they can find, anything that can heal Eric Avior before the Arena. It's in a week. Only a week. How can they heal him?

* * *

It takes three days for Eric to wake up. Four days before the Arena. He has missed practically all the Training Days. His legs are week. Jupiter is sitting beside him. He has come to see if his Tribute is healing almost every day. Jupiter grins.

"You're awake, child."

"It's Eric," Eric says, backing away. He recognizes Jupiter from the Television. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital," Jupiter says. "You were in a terrible accident. You fell off your Chariot. It's four days until the Games start." Eric winces.

"What?!" He exclaims. No! No, this can't be! Eric has had no Training! He missed his Training Score! He has missed everything! There is no use, anymore! "No, this isn't fair!"

"Well, at least you're healed," Jupiter says. "Now you can continue to the Arena." Eric tries to get up, but his legs are wobbly. He falls onto the tray.

"I NEED TIME!" He screams. Abi...what is she going to think? Eric always assumed he'd have time to train! He had trained in his District, but not enough! There are still Training Days left, but not enough. Not enough for Eric to be ready.

"Now, calm down!" Jupiter says.

"No." Eric says. "I'm out of time. There isn't a point in trying."

"Yes, there is!" Jupiter insists.

"No, there isn't!" Eric says, taking a needle and plunging it into his head. It begins to bleed, and he falls back, onto his bed. Jupiter screams in frustration, calling in more nurses. Eric didn't plunge it far enough to kill himself, but he has lost all of his chances. Eric will not have any training Days. Eric is done.

* * *

**AN. So, I will have Chapters that filled up the three day gap! I just wanted to this in so you know what's going on with Eric. You don't need to review. This is just what is happening. Anyway, Eric obviously isn't our Victor...**

**Coffee.**


	18. Training Day One

[[_Skylar POV_]]

I stand in the group of Tributes, keeping my face down. I don't want to be noticed right now, for some reason. Hilda Flickerman's voice the Training Center.

"As all of you now, Eric Avior fell off his Chariot yesterday. We are keeping him alive, luckily. He will be just fine, but he will, in fact, be missing from the Training Center this week. Please, carry on with your work."

Trying to keep it as casual as possible, I can see. It makes my skin crawl. Though, right now, I am angry at myself. So angry at myself.

Tributes begin to walk around, to stations and began talking to each other. I stand still. Completely still. I need a plan, I need to do something. I don't intend to die in the Arena. This is going to be hard.

Though, I can do what I do best. I can make friends.

I approach Alice Castalia, with a smile. Her face is grim, almost angry.

"Hi!" I say, happily. Alice doesn't answer, for a minute.

"If you're trying to join the Career Pack, leave me out of this. Try Thames Bass or my District Partner, Ethan. I'm not joining the Careers." My eyes widen, a little, with a short nod. I don't know how to react in a good way.

"Sorry to bother you," I say. She nods, and turns away. Oh darn it! She could have helped so much...

I shake my head, and turn toward the Career Pack, who are currently in the Weapon Station. I walk toward them, with a small smile.

"Hello!" I say. No one looks up. I bite my lip. "Hello!" I say, again. Sierna Orchan turns, giving me a fake smile.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I'm here to join your group!" I say. Marissa Fowler rolls her eyes.

"Sweetie, have you ever lifted a weapon before?" She asks, sarcastically.

"Hold on," Thames says, lifting a finger in front of them. He walks up to me, putting a hand on my back. "Lets give the girl a chance. If she can prove that she can use a weapon, we'll let her in. So, Blondie, where are you from?" I narrow my eyes.

"Thames, don't," Marissa says, pointing a finger at him. Thames rolls his eyes, taking his hand off my back. I nervously pick up a sword, and begin to attack a dummy.

"Whoa, hold on!" Thames said, standing in front of me. "Not with that. It can't put up much of a fight. Clinch, would you do the honors?"

"Pleased to," Clinch says, gruffly. "Not take it personally if I hurt you, District Three." I shudder, now very nervous. I step forward, trying to hold myself with confidence, but it's hard. Clinch steps forward, with trident in hand. This is going to be difficult.

I begin my attack, trying to knock the trident out of his hand. Clinch quickly dodges it, and I manage doing the opposite of my intention, it almost bouncing out of my hands. Even though I've been training my whole life, it's so different in combat...it's like I forgot everything that I learned. _Keep your head up, Skylar. Focus on the Academy_, I think so myself, and step forward, now trying to defend myself.

By the end of the fight, Clinch has won. Neither of us are harmed, but after a long five minutes, I get pushed backward.

"She can defend herself. She's alright," He says, rolling his eyes.

"Marissa, Sierna? What are your opinions?" Thames asks.

"I don't care very much..." Marissa says, sighing. "You can bring her in, if you want."

"She seems alright," Sierna says. "I don't object, I guess."

"Jemima?"

The youngest girl nods her head.

"Ethan?"

"What Marissa said."

"Ares?"

"Sure," Ares answers, with a nod of the head. Thames turns to me, with a smirk.

"You're in, District three," He says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's _Skylar_," I insist. "Thank you."

[[_Clinch POV_]]

Skylar seems easy to trust. It looks like she can defend herself, and she looks like she doesn't even have a reason to betray us. I don't like her, necessarily, but I guess she can join.

"You better pull your own weight, because we're not going to do it for you," I say. Skylar nods.

"That's okay. I thought as much."

"Good," I say. I stop paying attention to her, turning to my District Partner, Sierna. Sierna can carry her own weight. I think I'll keep her for awhile.

Ares is strong, and for some reason, I actually would really like him to be in the group. I don't like him at all. I think he's a jerk, but whatever. Strong = Killing = Less Tributes = Me winning. So, he can stay.

Ethan is annoying as hell, but no one apparently wants to kick him out of the group. I'll let him stay during the Training Days, but if someone else doesn't kill him in the Bloodbath, I will.

Marissa...I don't really know. I like her sense of humor, and she is great with weapons. Though, she's annoying.

Thames is from District One, so obviously he's going to be in the group. He has flirted with pretty much all the girls in our group, and has been hostile to me and Ares. Oh well, I don't care very much.

I have no idea why Jemima is here. Thames said he wanted allies, Ares voted her in, and Sierna and Marissa didn't seem to mind very much. Ethan didn't have anything to say on the matter. I don't like her, much.

I'm obviously here, and I will be staying. For some reason, Alice Castalia refused to join the Group. Apparently, she doesn't want to be in the Career Pack. She has a death wish, apparently.

"So, shall we move to some of the survival stations?" Sierna asks.

"We shall!" Thames says, crossing his arms with her, looking her up and down, obviously checking her out. We begin to head over.

[[_Elysha POV_]]

I pick up a knife. I've never trained before. I've been to busy...but now I have to learn this. I've held weapons before, but I haven't gone to the Academy more than three times. I mean, it had only been a threat to be Reaped for two years, and I never saw the point in Training. I feel wrong now.

I've always wanted adventure. I've always wanted to do something with my life. But I don't like this. I hate this, in fact. I wish I had a chance to go back to my District. I'd rather be there than here. It's terrible here. Everyone has to die, and I have to kill to survive. It doesn't seem fair...

Perhaps I should try to get Allies. Not the Careers, of course. I don't like Careers. I'd rather get an Alley from an Outer District. Like, Ayalin Azure, perhaps.

I look around. It takes me a minute to notice her. She's pale, and blends in very well. Like she doesn't want to be noticed. She's also very, very quiet. I walk up to her, with a smile on my face.

"Hi, there! You're Ayalin Azure from District Ten, aren't you?" I ask. She looks over at me, her face indifferent.

"Yes," She says. She doesn't say anything else. I continue, after a second.

"Do you need any help with that...whip of yours?" I ask.

"No, I can handle it," She says, turning back. She seems to be very good with a whip, like she's used one before.

"Wait!" I say, a little panicked. She turns back. "Do you think...you could help me? I don't know how to use any weapons..."

"You're holding a knife," She points out.

"I don't know how to use it," I say, a little embarrassed. Ayalin thinks for a minute.

"Okay, I'll help you train," She says. She doesn't say anything else, more gesturing for me to copy her. I try to, but it's hard. This could be good! Maybe, just maybe, we could be allies?

[[_Lizereth POV_]]

I've been training all day. I've gone to most of the Training Stations, and I will go everyday. I will like I need to, even if I have learned all of this before. I go the basic survival skills, first. I'm terrible at catching anything, and I don't know how to start fires...perhaps I should try to start an Alliance with someone who does?

I walk to the spear section. Although my Weapon of choice is an axe, I am pretty handy with a spear. I don't need training with an axe, and I don't want everyone to knows that I can use one. They would know my battle strategy, that way, and I don't want that. So, spear it is.

"Lizereth, was it?" I hear behind me. I turn around fast, preparing to attack. It's Ivan Collins, my District Partner. He puts his hands up. "Sorry! Didn't mean to alarm you so much!" He says, his eyes widening. I put my arms down, spear still in hand. I shudder.

"Don't _do_ that! I could have hurt you," I say.

"You're sort of jumpy, aren't you?" Ivan asks.

"I prefer to look at it as reflexes," I say.

"Well, that works, too," He says. "Hey, are you good in close combat?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Just out of curiosity, I guess."

"If I have to be." I usually flee from situations like that, but I can hold my ground if I need to.

"Interesting," Ivan says. "You have good reflexes, I see. I don't."

"I find this conversation fascinating, but is there a point to it?" I ask. I'm not trying to be rude, I think Ivan is alright, but I need to get back to Training.

"Of course it does," Ivan says. "Do you want to start an Alliance?"

"That depends," I say.

"On what?"

"If I can trust you. Train with me. Then I'll consider it," I say. Ivan nods.

"Sure."

I'll see if I think he's alright or not over the next few days. I need to deem him trustworthy. If not, we can't.

* * *

**AN. So, here we are! It isn't that good, I know, but hey! I'm trying, I really am. Anyway, question time!**

**Favorite POV and why?:**

**Least favorite POV and why?:**

**How am I writing Training Days?:**

**How Can I improve them?:**

**If your character was mentioned, did I write them correctly?:**

**What do you think of mentioned alliances?:**

**Top five favorites and why?:**

**Anyway, that's all, folks! I enjoyed this chapter a lot. For some reason, I'm starting to enjoy training days. I hated them prior to this. So wow!**


	19. Training Day Two

[[**_Rowan POV_**]]

I sit in the camouflage section. Hiding and camouflage will be my only strengths in the Arena, unless I learn how to use a weapon. Nothing to heavy. I can't lift very heavy things.

I feel my mind wandering as I work on my arm, and I have to snap out of it. No, I can't do that here. I need to pay attention. Or, I have to pay attention to what I'm doing. Though, over time, I have figured out who are the biggest threats in the Arena.

The two biggest threats are definitely Ares Coriander Jr. and Thames Bass. They are strong, and they fight very well. They know how to fight, and they seem very vicious. I need to avoid them.

They're closely followed by Sierna Orchan. Sierna does seem very calm and very friendly, but at the same time, when she fights, she is terrifying. She is fast and vicious. She does seem sincere when she is kind to others, but at the same time, she could kill me without second thought. The only thing I've noticed about her is she isn't very fast.

Marissa is definitely a threat as well, though I haven't seen enough of her to judge yet.

Skylar seems sweet...to sweet.

Ethan thinks he's a threat, but doesn't seem to be, judging by the fact that he just twirled a shield between his fingers and then dropped it on himself. It seemed big enough to completely knock him to the ground.

Also, no one pays attention to this one girl, but Aurora Spring, despite her optimism and kindness, is terrifying when she fights. I literally had to take a step back when I saw her fight. Though, no one seemed to notice her. If I had to make Allies, it would be with her. She'd be pleasant in the Arena, but she'd also be able to kill. Though, I have to watch out for her. She's scary.

Everyone else seems...alright. I've been paying attention to the people who go to the battle stations. Usually, they are the ones to watch out for. The ones who only go to survival stations during the last minute. Some of them are smart, going to every station.

Lizereth Green is fast. Her reflexes are striking.

This is going to be tough. But, I need to stop paying attention to everyone else in the Arena, and start paying attention to how I can survive. I can hide from the Careers, but can I fight? Really? I've never really handled a weapon before. I haven't gone down to the Academy because I've never felt like I needed to. I love day dreaming, and listening. I love spending time outside, living like there is no threat, but I guess I have to forget that, now.

I haven't really been noticed. Which is good, actually. The only time in the Arena I'll be in the biggest trouble is the Bloodbath. I'm very slow. I can't run fast. I don't know how I will get out. I can't hide in something that will probably be a wide open space. If there was a station for long distance running, I'd go there, but there isn't. I could always do laps around the Training Center, but then I would give away some of my weaknesses. I can't give them away. If I do, than I will have absolutely no chance of getting passed the Bloodbath.

But I will, because I know what I can do. Or, I will try very hard to.

I will my mind wander again. To Keri, my District Partner. I wonder if she will get passed the Bloodbath? I know that Keri is smarter than she lets on. I know that Keri is hiding something. She is strong, and she can fight. Her body is built for fighting. She is quiet and sweet, but I know that Keri isn't letting on everything that she's thinking. Of course she doesn't. She's in the Arena, of course.

I shake my head, focusing again on the camouflage on my arm. But, it's actually really good. Or, no one would think it's anything different from a tree in the Arena. So, maybe I'm alright for that. I walk to the sink, washing my arm clean of the camouflage. I should try training with weapons. Maybe just a dagger. Something that isn't heavy. I don't know how good I'll be, but I'll certainly try, of course.

After my arm is dry, I walk to the Weapon Section. I pick up a dagger, uneasily. It's heavier than I thought it would be, but it isn't that bad. It isn't as heavy as a sword or an axe, so I can carry it just fine. It's just...strange it my hands. I don't really like it, I guess. But I guess I have to get used to it if I want to survive in the Arena very far. I need to have some sort of defense, I know. It's only logical.

I shakily step forward, towards a dummy. Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be.

[[_**Mackenzie **__**POV**_]]

I stand in the Bow and Arrow section, dully placing the arrow in the box, pulling the string back. I bite my tongue. I have never handled a bow before. I was always in the hospital, or being watched by my family. They never let me train in the Academy back home, because they were always afraid I was going to drop dead someday. Which, I will. Sadly, it isn't going to be in a year or a month or something. In a long time, a future idea. My death will happen in the Arena. Even if I win, I'm still going to die young. You can't just cure my disease. No one is trying. No one has control of what will happen to me in my District. But, perhaps I should learn how to use a Bow and Arrow. Try to have less Tributes in the Arena so someone good can win.

Though, I really can't tell who is good or not anymore. Is Aurora Spring nice or not? Is Ares Coriander Jr. horrible or not? Is Ethan Talore really just annoying? Does Alice Castalia have a reason to be angry? I spend to much time observing, when I should be finding these things out for myself. But I can't, because sooner or later, at least one of them will have my head.

I let go of the arrow once it reaches my cheek. It shoots passed me, onto the targets shoulder. It was meant to be a kill shot, but that would only injure them. How disappointing.

I take another arrow, pulling back. I take a deep breath, about to let go.

"Mackenzie."

I turn, letting go of my arrow. It shoots over Ares Coriander Jr's head. His eyes widen, ducking. The arrow reaches a top wall. I cover my mouth.

"Ares! Don't _do_ that!" I yell. He smirks at me.

"And why wouldn't I? Look at that. You could have killed someone," He says. "You aren't rubbish with a bow, anyway. But you're still rubbish." I groan.

"What do you want, Ares?" I ask.

"You haven't joined the Pack, yet. I remember you gave me your word the very first night we came here," Ares answers. I cross my arms.

"You have a whole Pack of little imps! Don't you have enough?" I ask.

"Well, I'd fancy another one."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Give me a reason."

"No. Why do you _not_ want to join?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"It's the same reason you gave me," I smirk.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't join. It probably would have saved you, but never mind," Ares says.

"What's in it for you?" I ask, now curious. Ares doesn't answer. "This can't just be some nice gift you're trying to give me! I've spent days with you! You don't just do _nice_ things for people, unless there is something in it for you. You don't want to keep me alive. You don't want me to win. You want to win, which is why I don't understand why you'd ask _me_ to join. I can't protect you. I can't do any of the things the rest of your imps can do. So, why me?"

"I suppose I just want more people in the group."

"So what? I'm just an easy target?" I ask.

"Whatever," Ares says, rolling his eyes. He walks away.

I've never felt more like crap until right this moment. The only reason he even wanted me in the Careers was because he wanted more people to worship him. I've seen him in the District. I know what he does. He just wants more people to worship him, so he asked me. Well, I don't believe in worshiping jerks who only want me for their own benefit. I already have all my own problems. I don't want his, too.

[[_**Sierna POV**_]]

I sit in the fire starting section, rubbing two sticks together as fast as I can. I'm trying to start it, but it's taken me ten whole minutes. This is annoying. I should have learned this years ago, but no. They told me to tie knots, use weapons, swim...I know so much more about water than I do about fire.

Eventually, a small flame appears. It burns my fingers. I curse under my breath, giving up, throwing the sticks down. Marissa Fowler sits down next to me.

"You need help, do you?" She asks. "Your attempt was...fascinating, but want me to take it from here?"

"You can try, but it's very difficult," I say, with a small huff. I begin to calm down, watching Marissa. She rubs the sticks together in the reverse to how I was doing in, and in about two minutes, a small fire starts. Marissa smirks at it.

"Tada!" She says.

"How did you do that?" I ask, tilting my head a little. "I've been working on that for ten minutes!"

"District Five is freezing during every Season aside from a little tiny blurp in Summer, so we have to learn," She says.

"Can you teach me?" I ask.

"Sure. But you have to do literally the exact opposite of what you were doing before. Got it?" She asks. I shrug.

"I guess."

"'Kay," She says, blowing out the fire, and picking the sticks back up, demonstrating. "Though, you don't just need to learn how to start a fire. Do you know any basic survival skills?"

"Yes!" I say, now raising my eyebrow. "I can do quite a lot of things. I can...tie knots, swim...can you swim?"

"...Well, no," Marissa says, shaking her head. "But I can start fires and I'm good in combat."

"I can do half of what you said," I say.

"Well, you suck at starting fires, so what is it you're good at?" She asks.

"That wasn't a very clever comeback," I say.

"They usually are, though. So, lets see your combat skills."

"Hey, to be fair, I'm actually _from_ a Career District. You aren't. So, all in all, I should be the one saying this to you."

"Yeah, whatever. You seem to kind to kill."

"Well, I'm not."

"Prove it."

"I can't kill anyone here!"

"But you can fight without killing or injuring, can't you? I know I can."

"Yes, I can."

"Prove it."

"Fine!"

I stand up, and so does Marissa. I'm better at throwing weapons, but I guess this is alright. Marissa steps forward first, and immediately goes in for the attack, which I block. This is actually very good. If I fight with her before the Arena, maybe I'll know how to defend myself from her prior to when I have to. I'll know how she fights, and how to block it.

Eventually, we finish when Peace Keepers come to stop us. Neither of us are hurt, but we've put up a pretty good fight.

"You fight good," Marissa says, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks."

[[**_Hex POV_**]]

Yesterday, I approached Aurora Spring. I talked to her for a while, and then began training with her. She is very impressive, and extremely kind. I do like spending time with her, since she takes the edge off of most things. She is also very strong and very good with hand-to-hand combat and quite a lot of other things. We're in camouflage right now. Neither of us are good with it.

"Are you alright?" I ask. She seems sort of different right now. She's happy, of course, but she's kept her head down a little bit more than usual.

"Oh, me? I'm very good!" She says. She looks over at the Careers, tilting her head a little. "It's nothing. I just tried to join them this morning, but they shut me down. I'm not completely sure why. But hey, that's alright! I have you in the Arena, I assume?"

"Oh, for sure!" I say. She smiles.

"Good! Lets head over to Plant Information."

"Alright, sounds good to me!" I say.

I like Aurora. She is very kind. She'd be friends with Fiona, back in the District. I know Anailia would be a big fan of her. So, we can get through this. Or, she will get through this. I've already decided that Aurora will win. I knew coming in here that whoever would be my Alley would win the Games. Besides, Aurora has a reason to win.

We walk to the Plant Information station.

"So, should we learn about plants that will kill us or plants that will feed us properly?" Aurora asks.

"How about you learn about the poison ones, and I'll learn about ones that won't?"

"I agree! It's a win-win."

I pick up one guide, and she picks up another.

"Sorry, could I borrow that?" Alice Castalia from District Two asks.

"What, this?" I ask, nodding to the guide. She nods. "Can you use it when I'm finished?" Alice sighs a little.

"Yeah, I guess. Dex, was it?"

"Hex."

"Here, you can borrow this one! There are two guides, here," Aurora says, handing her the book about nonpoisonous plants.

"Yeah, thanks," Alice says, taking it from here. "Rory, was it?"

"It's Aurora, but Rory isn't that bad, actually."

"I like Aurora," I say.

"Yeah, I prefer it, actually," She says, nodding her head. "District Two, aren't ya?"

"Yep," Alice nods.

"Are you not a Career?" Aurora asks.

"No," Alice says, shaking her head. "Not at all."

"Hmm..." Aurora says, making eye contact with me. I shake my head. Even if Alice isn't a Career, she's from District Two. She has trained like a Career, and she probably thinks like a Career. She'd kill us. Aurora sighs, trying to reason with me by softening her eyebrows. I narrow my eyes. She puts her hands up a little, as if trying to smooth the idea over. I shake my head again.

"Are you two okay?"

"Just fine!" Aurora says. "Hex and I were just having a discussion." Alice tilts her head, as if confused. "It's complicated."

"A'ight," Alice says. She begins to read the guide.

"We'll discuss this later," Aurora chirps, with a smile.

"Okay, fine!" I say. Aurora looks over her shoulder, when hearing a snicker. She tilts her head, waving it off.

"What are they doing?" I ask.

"Oh, they're just being rude. It's fine. They don't really have a reason, I don't think."

I watch the pack for a minute. I watch them watching Aurora. And suddenly its hits me. They're mocking her. They don't think she can fight. They think she's so nice that she can't defend herself. They aren't even paying attention when she's fighting, because she spends so much time in the Survival Stations.

"They don't believe you can fight..." I say. "Aurora, you have to show them."

"Oh, I can't, though," She says, with a small laugh. "That wouldn't be a good idea. I mean, I can't show them my strategy."

"Don't show them your strategy, show them you can defend yourself."

"Well...I suppose I can do that..." Aurora says. She picks up a knife, walking to a dummy that was set to fight back.

Aurora stays calm for a moment. She's waiting for the Careers to watch her. I gesture for her to start when a few of them are looking over. Aurora begins to attack him. It attacks her back, but she dodges, punching and stabbing it where it isn't protecting it. It about ten minutes, the dummy is practically destroyed.

The Careers are in awe of her. But it's to late for them to ask her to join. Aurora walks back to me.

"You think I changed their minds?"

"Oh, for sure."

She grins. "Good."

**AN. So...Aurora's fight scene wasn't as badass as I originally intended. But Aurora is a badass, okay? You should all know this. I love Aurora. Anyway, please review!**


	20. Training Day Three

[[_**Ivan POV**_]]

I've gotten to sort-of know Lizer in the last few days. She has four brothers, Bobby, Darran, Jules and Jame. She cares about them very much, and in the last few days, she's talked about them a lot. I've talked just as much about Myrtle, Jennifer and Michael. Neither of us have said a lot. Just basic conversation, while we train. It's nice to have Lizer's company.

She's funny. In a sort of odd way, actually, which I wouldn't say out loud. She is very fast in her attack. She seems both playful, yet to the point. She isn't exactly a feral animal, but at the same time, she is like a creature. Not in a bad way. Just in a passing sort of way. Something that you have to get used to.

Lizer and I are currently in the knots station. Neither of us are very good at it, but we're both trying to learn. If it will help me survive in the Arena, than I will do anything to learn it. One thing that Lizer and I have in common is that we will do _anything_ to survive. We both have reasons to go home. I have Myrtle, and Lizer has her family. And we both respect that about each other. I'm glad we have an understanding.

"Got one," Lizer says, quietly with a small smirk. Sometimes her gecko tattoo over her left eye is distracting of what she's saying. I haven't asked how she got it, of course. But I know everyone wonders about it. Or, the people who pay attention to Lizer, like me.

Lizer holds up a knot. I take it from her, pulling at it. It holds itself up.

"Good enough for ya?" She asks, with a smirk.

"Yep!" I say. She takes the knot from me, and begins to tie a knew one. She goes to fast, like she has to get it done in seconds. This is why she messes up with them. She isn't very calm when doing things like this. She is great when she's in battle, but she isn't as great with survival skills. She can use her energy and will to survive wonderfully when she is trying to keep her head, but when she's trying to find food for herself, she isn't as good.

But, I guess that that is where I come in. I'm pretty much the opposite of Lizer. Or, I'm the opposite of her skills, I guess. I can't fight in close-combat. I always freeze, because I become terrified. I am pretty handy with a bow and arrow, but I can't fight hand to hand. But, I can find food and water. I can tell which plants are poisonous and such. I can heal (or try to) one of us if we get injured. I have the survival drive to protect ourselves in a completely different way than Lizer, but I guess that that is what makes us the perfect match for each other. In the Arena, I mean.

I hand her a knot. We're testing each other. If we can't pull the knots apart very easily, but can pull them apart if we try very hard, than they are perfect. If we can't pull them apart at all, or we can pull them apart with one simple tug, we've definitely failed.

"Too hard," Lizer mutters. "Try to make it just a little easier to take apart. It'll be much better, then."

"Thanks," I say. Lizer nods.

This is how it has been for the last few days. We are very straight forward with each other. We know when to stop. It's great. I like training with her. It's fun.

[[**_Jemima POV_**]]

Everyone treats me different from everyone else here. It makes me feel very uncomfortable. The people in this group are terrifying, and I don't understand what they're thinking. I don't know what is going to happen, and I don't know why I'm here, but I'm guessing if I am going to live I really have to stay with them. Watch them, I guess.

The only two people who are friendly here are Ethan Talore and Sierna Orchan. I'm guessing they are just kind because they don't really have another choice. We're stuck here.

Ares and Clinch are hostile. Very hostile, and mean. I don't like them one bit.

Thames is...odd. He seems to really like Marissa and Sierna. He doesn't pay much attention to me, which is annoying. I don't like being treated just like everyone else.

Marissa doesn't pay attention to anyone, except Thames and Sierna. She is very loud. I always feel panicked around her.

I don't know how to do almost anything here. I can hide very well, but other than that, I don't know what I'll do. I know I'm not completely safe with the Careers, but I feel like I'll be safe with them for a while.

"So, where are we going now?" I ask, quietly.

"Well," Sierna says, turning to look at me with a small smile. "Can you use any weapons, Jemima?"

"Not really," I say, with a small sigh. Sierna twitches a little.

"Well, how about a dagger?" She asks. I think for a minute.

"I suppose I could learn how to use it," I say. Sierna nods, with a smile.

"Ethan?" She calls. Ethan turns, with a smirk.

"You called?" He asks.

"Can you help Jemima train with a dagger? Or, can you actually use a dagger?" Sierna asks.

"Sure! I can help her," Ethan says. He walks up to me, crossing his arms with me. Though, I know everyone thinks that Ethan is annoying, he has been very kind to me. I like him, anyway. He is alright.

Ethan hands me a dagger, and walks up to a dummy.

"Okay, so, when you're aiming, you want to go for here, here and here," Ethan says, demonstrating with his fingers. "The easiest place to stab is the shoulder, but the shoulder is easy to block. Try going for the gut. It isn't exactly the best kill shot, but it will for sure wound you." I shakily nod. He takes a weapon, and demonstrates with a weapon, now. He nods at me, walking to another dummy. I do exactly what he did, but I'm not as strong as him. The wounds aren't as deep as his. I sigh, in disappointment.

"Hey, that's okay, Gemmy!" He says, with a grin. "I mean, of course I did better than you when I first started, but you'll get there! You just need practice."

Did...he just give me a nickname? That's weird.

"It's Jemima," I say.

"I like Gemmy. But okay, Jemima," he says. I nod, and we keep practicing.

[[**_Ayalin POV_**]]

Elysha and I haven't talked much at all. I know that she is just a little girl, only being thirteen, but I still don't trust her, really. I don't trust many people. Elysha and I have trained a lot, though. We've exchanged a few words, but we don't get along as well as Aurora Spring and Hex Heliot or Ivan Collins and Lizereth Green. I have observed a lot of these Tributes, trying to see their strategies, and who Elysha and I should stay away from. I feel like we should be Allies in the Arena. I mean, we've trained for this long. And I'm just sort of fond of Elysha. Not enough to trust her, but enough to be able to talk to her in the Arena. It's better to have two pairs of hands than one. I know that from working in the pasture for so long.

Elysha and I are in the dagger section. I'm helping her, again. She has improved quite a lot since we started a few days ago. I'm also trying to teach her how to use a whip, but it really isn't going very well. She seems like she feels awkward when she holds it, which is understandable.

We hear the bell ring. That's lunch!

All the Tributes eat lunch in a room just to the left of the Training Center. It's usually very loud here. The Careers talk back and forth, while Tributes like me, Rowan Oleander, Keri Glazer and Alice Castalia are quieter. The other ones chat quietly, exchanging some news and such. I try to listen. Maybe I can pick up some things.

Elysha talks quietly with Jemima Cummings. Hey, maybe they will be friends! That would be good.

Aurora and Hex talk as well. Aurora keeps trying to talk with Alice Castalia. Alice glares at her because she doesn't seem to want to be talked to, while Hex is glaring at her because he doesn't want her to talk to her.

I look at Rowan Oleander, and he looks back at me. We were both observing, trying to listen in. He realizes that I was doing the same while I realize as well. We stare at each other for a minute, as though we can hear each others thoughts. Eventually, he looks back at his sandwich, beginning to eat again. I turn back to mine as well.

Eventually, Elysha turns and smiles.

"So, I like the Training Days. They are stressful, but they sorta take the edge off of what's happening. Or Lunch does, anyway," She says. I nod my head. Maybe to someone who talks a lot. Someone who talks to the other Tributes, while I listen to what they have to say. Some of it is terrifying. No one is safe here. They are all a threat. Even the people who you don't think are threats have dark sides. Like Ivan Collins. There is something weird about him.

Ethan Talore, maybe. He seems extremely annoying, which he is, but I saw him Training with Jemima. He actually _does_ seem to know to fight.

I stop paying attention to him and begin to eat my sandwich again. This will be interesting.

[[**_Marissa POV_**]]

I laugh along with all the others, Sierna having just made a joke. It's great. I like these people. Or, some of them. Shame I'll have to kill most of them.

It's a dangerous thing, we all eating at the same table. I have felt eyes on me, like Ayalin Azure and Rowan Oleander. They have been looking at everyone. They are so quiet...it's unsettling. I can take care of them in the Arena, at least.

I take a bite out of my sandwich, staring in our pack. I like them. At least we get along, sort of. I mean, I don't really care about any of them, really. I wouldn't be friends at them back home, but at least we get along here. And even the ones I don't get along with, like Ares and Clinch, I can get rid of them. So, this pack seems to work very well. I am looking forward to this, even. I know others are, as well.

"So, Skylar, it's cool to see a District Three in the group," Ethan says. "How do you feel about it?"

"It's alright! I like it," She says. She seems innocent. Will she survive in the Arena I don't know. I won't be the one to kill her, anyway. I don't hate her really. She is alright. She hasn't given me a reason to hate her. So, I don't kill her in the Bloodbath or the Arena. That will have to be someone else.

The only person I really get along with is Sierna. We get along pretty well. We're both determined, and she is the only girl my age in the group who is as good in combat as me.

"So Sierna, you and me in the knife section later today?" I ask, with a smirk.

"Sure," Sierna says, with a nod. I fight with a dagger and she fights with throwing knives. We're both pretty good, I'd say. A lot of us fight with knives, aside from Clinch, Thames and Ares. They are intense with other weapons. But throwing knives and daggers are needed, as well. They are easily concealed, and easy to kill with. I haven't had any experience in killing, though.

Yet.

In the Arena, I will have to take out a lot of Tributes. Or, as many as I can. I want to go home, and I want to be the Victor. It would be amazing. If I want to keep my head, I will have to kill Sierna even if we're sort of friends. But, maybe someone else will kill her first. That would be nice.

* * *

**AN. So, next up are the Interviews, which will be in the POV of Sponsors! Cool, right? It will be each individual Sponsor who will Sponsor your Tribute! So it will be fun! After that, we have the Training Scores, which I will be deciding since I forgot to put it in the form. During the Training Scores, it will be from the POV of the Escort. Each Escort of each District, yes. Then we have to countdown, and then we have Bloodbath. So, yes! Two Interview Chapters, One Training Score, One Countdown Chapter, and then the Bloodbath. Five Chapters until the real full blown Arena Chapter. Fun. Here are the Questions:**

**Top Five Favorites and Why:**

**Least Favorite Tributes and Why:**

**Favorite Training Day:**

**Least Favorite Training Day:**

**Favorite POV in this chapter and why:**

**Least favorite POV in this chapter and why:**

**Favorite Quote from this chapter:**

**Favorite from last and chapter before that (Training Days):**

**Expected Victor:**

**Sorry for all the questions, but I'm really excited. Yes, now I want to know your favorite quotes. Sue me. Anyway, next chapter should come relatively soon.**

**Coffee.**


	21. Interviews Part One

_District One_

[[**_Adeline Reyna POV. Sponsor_**]]

_The Adorable and the Flirtatious_

So this is it! The day I've been waiting for for many months. The day I decide which Tribute I will be Sponsoring! Personally, I've always loved the Careers. So desperate to win, so feisty. They always end up winning. Almost every year. So I know who I'll be Sponsoring.

Hilda Flickerman walks onstage, blowing kisses to the Audience. Though Hilda is much older now, she is still so lovely. Everyone knows that Hilda has chestnut brown hair, because in her very first Interview she wasn't wearing a wig. Every Interview after that, she did. This year her hair is a frizzy grass colored wig, her lips a dark blue and lighter blue around her eyes. She wears - instead of her usually spunky outfits - a long dramatic dark green floor length one sleeved dress. She looks beautiful.

"Welcome lovely people of Panem!" Hilda says, waving at the audience, standing just before her seat. "I'd like to welcome you all to the Interview session of the Thirty Seventh Hunger Games!"

I clap my hands loudly with the rest of the audience, cheering.

"We all know about the Hunger Games, and what it has given us over these last few years. It has given us a home, and given us jobs and food for our children! So let us welcome all Twenty Four lovely Tributes who are here today to honor our greatest Tradition! And please welcome Jemima Cummings on stage!"

We all cheer louder. I sit up from my seat, clapping, and shouting with joy. Oh how wonderful! I brush a bit of my auburn hair out of my eyes and sit back down, preparing to see the Tributes. See their personalities for the first time! Sure, I've seen them on tape, but I have never seen them up close, like now.

Jemima Cummings walks timidly on stage. She is a very young blonde girl, her hair in a braid and wearing a cute little purple dress. Jemima walks to the seat next to Hilda and sits down, in a scared manner.

"Well aren't you adorable!" Hilda says, with a laugh. Jemima shyly smiles.

"Thank you," She says, quietly.

"Tell me, Jemima, how does it feel being the youngest Tribute in the Arena this year?"

"Well, technically Ethan is the same age as me," Jemima replies.

"Oh, aside from him! I heard he's a month older than you, though," Hilda says. Or, is it because Ethan seems more prepared, and that's why it seems like he's older?

"Umm...I guess it's alright. Sierna and Ethan are nice."

"Are these your Allies?"

"Yes. Ethan, Sierna, Thames, Clinch, Marissa, Skylar and Ares," Jemima reports, with a nod of the head.

"Ooh, a lot of allies! Lucky girl," Hilda says. "So, do you have anyone back home you'd like to say hello too, while your on here?"

"Oh, sure," Jemima says, shyly. She looks directly at the Camera. "Hello Mother and Father. I hope you're getting along well." She pauses. "And Amita. I really miss Amita. I hope she is alright. She's my best friend. Hi, Amita."

"You must be very good friends with this Amita, aren't you? Is she one of the reasons you're driven to go home?" Hilda asks.

"Yes, of course!" Jemima says.

"Well, I hope that you can get back to her. Give her a hand, folks! Jemima Cummings of District One!"

I begin to clap, standing up. Jemima is adorable. Jemima stands up, curtsying, and walks off stage, fast.

"And now, we'll give a hand to the dashing young man, Thames Bass!" Hilda says. Thames swaggers on stage, with a small smirk. Hilda stands up again, smiling at him. He walks right up to Hilda, taking her hand and gently kissing it, than sits down. He wears a normal tuxedo with no tie, and a white shirt underneath. He is handsome for a younger boy.

"Now, it is a pleasure to meet _you_," Thames says. This is a risky situation. Hilda is fifty one. She'll either smack him, lead him on, or not bring it up.

"And I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet you, too! Tell me, Thames, is there a reason you Volunteered this year? We all love a good story!" Hilda says. Several claps come from the audience.

"Well, I Volunteered because my Academy chose me. No big story," Thames says.

"But that's still a story!" Hilda says. "If they chose you out of the rest of your Academy, you must be an excellent fighter! That could definitely give you a helping hand in the Arena!"

"And I'm sure it will," Thames says.

"Lets hear it for Thames Bass, everyone!" Hilda says, standing up. Everyone claps. I stand up again, clapping. For sure I'll Sponsor him!

_District Two_

_The Bitch and the Annoying_

I sit back down, waiting for the next District.

"Adeline, what do you think about the last two?" My sister, Dominique whispers to me.

"I think we have a Victor," I say, with a grin. Dominique nods.

"I agree. But don't say these things so fast. We still have District Two and Four to look forward too."

"And apparently District Five."

"Really?"

"I know! How peculiar," I say, turning my attention back to the stage.

"And now, let us welcome Alice Castalia!" Hilda says, sitting back down, with a goofy grin. A pale, pretty blonde girl with a very sweet, innocent face. She looks adorable, despite being seventeen years old. Alice sits down next to Hilda, a new, angry expression on her face.

"So, Alice, why did you Volunteer for the Games, may I ask?" Hilda asks. Alice pauses, her hands twitching.

"I-I don't like to talk about it," She says.

"Oh, come on, Deary! We won't tell anyone!" Hilda says. Alice glares at her.

"I said I don't want to talk about it! It's none of your business!" She says. "Don't ask me again, please." She half whispers this.

"Oh, alright!" Hilda says. "So, I hear from Jemima you aren't a part of her Alliance, even though your District partner is. Why is that?"

Alice gives a small huff. "I just don't _want_ to. Why would I want to join them?"

"I see..." Hilda says. "You look lovely tonight." She does. She wears a white dress with see through sleeves, that reaches her knees with a black belt. She is very pretty, even if she's angry.

"Thanks," Alice grumbles. She looks down at herself, with a sigh.

"Anyone you want to say hello to?"

"**No**."

"Well, thank you for your time, Alice!" Hilda says, standing up. "Alice Castalia, everybody!"

I don't know if I want to Sponsor Alice...she seems very angry. So angry...

The next one up is Ethan Talore. Ethan struts onstage, with a huge smirk. I never knew a twelve year old could strut...he has many freckles, and dark brown hair. He isn't a handsome young man, but he isn't ugly, either. He's somewhere in between. Ethan walks to the seat and sits down, smirking at Hilda.

"Y'ello," He says. Hilda smiles at him, sitting cross legged.

"Hello, Ethan! Welcome!" Hilda says. Ethan nods, with a smile. "So, Ethan, how are you liking the Capital?"

"I'm totally loving it!" Ethan says. "Oh, it's lovely here! Perfect. I love it, I love my Mentor, and I love my District Partner! Everything is great."

"I'm glad to hear about that! If you like Ms. Castalia so much, why isn't she in your alliance? Can you fill us in on all the details?"

Ethan sighs, looking down at the ground. "I dunno. I asked if she wanted to join, but Allie said no. It's sad, but she wants what she wants."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine without her, right?"

"I hope so! I have made a lot of friends, anyway! It's great here."

"Glad to hear it! So, how much training have you done in the last few days?" Hilda asks.

"A lot! I've helped people, train, too!"

"So, any last words?"

"I'm District Two's new Victor!"

"Well, I'm sure we'll all my rooting for you! Ethan Talore!"

Ethan is certainly sweet. Though, he is starting to get on my nerves. He is sort of irritating. I don't know if I want to Sponsor him. I'll just wait to see his Training Scores.

_District Three_

[[**_Lulu Manika POV. Sponsor_**]]

_The Sweet and the Returned_

I hold hands with my fiancee, Olivander. So far, none of the Tributes have sparked either mine or his interest. I'm already bored, and it's only been Two Districts! I'm looking forward to District Three and Seven. I always seem to like them. Everyone calls them the forgotten Districts, but I know better. Without District Three, we wouldn't have energy. And without District Seven, we wouldn't have wood. Plus, I hear that tonight we're seeing the return of that Tribute who was injured. I forget his name...

Hilda stands up, waving. "Now, let us welcome Skylar James of District Three!"

Skylar walks on stage. She is a very pretty girl, her golden colored hair in ringlets. I smile. She's pretty, though can she go anywhere, is the question.

"Hi," Skylar says shyly, sitting down next to Hilda.

"Lulu, she has your smile," Olivander whispers to me. "We just have to Sponsor her, now!"

I giggle. "Shh, we must wait until we hear what she has to say!"

"I suppose," Olivander says. He writes down Skylar's name in his notebook.

"So Skylar, how was your trip?"

"Very nice! Very quiet, but I enjoyed it!" Skylar says.

"Oh, that's lovely to hear. The Train Rides are always enjoyable, I know! I went to visit a District once. Can't say it was District Three, of course. So, I hear that you made it into the large Alliance with the Big Districts! How exciting! Only very special people can do that, you know."

"Well, I suppose I fight well. That's what Clinch said," Skylar replies.

"And I'm guessing his is the head of you group?"

"No, that's either Ares or Sierna."

"Ooh, well I have yet to interview them! How nice!"

"They are," Skylar nods.

"Well, give her a hand, folks! The lovely Skylar James of District Three!"

I stand up, clapping. Oh, she is such a sweetheart! I'm looking forward to Sponsoring her.

Next comes a boy who has scars on his face, one leg limping, and a few bandaids on his arms. They tried to cover it up with makeup, but I can see how injured he is. He looks like he's in pain with every step he takes. Now I remember him.

Eric Avior. The boy who fell off his Chariot.

Eric staggers to Hilda.

"Welcome, Eric Avior!" Hilda says, patting the seat next to her. I look at her, closely. I see sympathy on her face. No matter how much makeup is on Hilda's face, I know she feels bad for this boy. Eric sits down next to her, trying to smile.

"Hello, Eric! I'm so glad that you could make it all the way here to see us. How are you?" Hilda asks.

"I'm...getting better," He says.

"That's wonderful! It isn't every year a Tribute falls out of their Chariot! We are so glad that you made it through that! Why, you must be so brave!"

"Well, I don't know about brave. Just determined and stubborn," Eric says, attempting a smile. Hilda laughs, and a few chuckles come from the audience. Hilda takes his hand.

"I know so many of us are happy you have made it this far. And I know so many people at home are so happy, as well. Is there anyone you'd like to address at this time?"

"Abigail Avior...Abi. My sister," Eric says, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry she has to see me...like this. I miss her so much."

"Well, lets hope we can get you back home to her," Hilda says. "Eric Avior, everyone!"

_District Four_

[[**_Adeline Reyna_ _POV_**]]

_Mr. Deductions and Mrs. Mystery_

The boy from District Three brought a tear to my eye, but I decided not to Sponsor him. I'm guessing many people have decided to Sponsor him so there is really no need. Though I feel very bad for him. I also wish him luck.

But, there is no need for that! It's the Bigger Districts I like forward to, like District Four. I smile at Dominique, and she nods. She is looking forward to this, as well. We cross our arms in a similar manner and turn back to the stage. I am excited! These Districts are great, for sure. I can't wait to see what we think of Sierna Orchan and Clinch Morran.

Sierna is the first to walk on stage. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a knee length poofy black floral print dress that is sleeveless. She looks lovely. Sierna sits down next to Hilda.

"Aren't you a pretty girl!" Hilda says. Sierna looks down at herself, bashfully.

"Well, thank you," She says, with a nod of the head, calmly. "Thanks to my Stylist, of course."

"Still, it's the way you wear it!"

Sierna smirks. "Thanks. You look lovely, too."

Hilda grins. "Thank you, dear! I have my own Stylist, myself, who I bet is just as clever!"

"Oh, for sure," Sierna nods.

"I've heard from Jemima that you're one of the Leaders of the Alliance! Is that correct?" Hilda asks.

"Hmm..." Sierna says. "Well, she also said that Ares is one of the Leaders. We'll just have to wait until the Arena to see, right?"

"Well, I'm looking forward to it, I know!" Hilda says. "How exciting. You haven't decided in Training yet?"

"We have. You'll just have to guess! Hey, another thing to take bets on!" Sierna smirks.

"And I know I will!" Hilda says enthusiastically. "Is there anyone you want to say hello to?"

"Oh, they know who they are."

Hilda pauses, waiting for her to say more. "Give her a hand, folks! Sierna Orchan of District Four!" Sierna smirks, standing up and curtsying, and walking off stage.

The next one walks with confidence. When I see him, I get a dark feeling. I feel like he could be plotting my death, or maybe everyone around us...he seems to be scanning us, but not in a way of positive interest. He makes my skin crawl. I like him.

"Hello, Clinch Morran of District Four!" Hilda announces. I begin to clap, but the sound if sort of eery.

"Hello," Clinch says back, sitting down.

"So, why did you Volunteer?" Hilda asks. "I'm guessing we're _all_ interested!"

"No one else was going to," Clinch says.

"So, just a spare of the moment thing?"

"Sort of."

"I'm sure your friends back home are proud of you!"

"I only have one," Clinch says.

"And what is their name?"

"Sura," Clinch says. For a moment, his face shows sympathy, but a second later it zaps back. "Now, lets stop talking about me. Let's talk about you."

"Me?" Hilda asks.

"Yes, you," Clinch says. "Why, you're well into your fifties, aren't you? Never married, never had children. No mark on your fingers, or, no mark on your wedding finger. And your form would be different if you had children. It must be a lonely life. You live alone. Though, you probably have a family. A younger sibling, perhaps? You seem like a big sister. Protective like a sister, but not protective like a Mother, so I assume that this sibling is younger than you. Am I right?"

Hilda looks stunned. She backs a way a little bit, than shakes her head.

"Why, that was spot on! Except how can I be lonely when I have such a good job? Give him a hand every one! The very talented Clinch Morran!"

_District Five_

[[**_Issac Jolie POV. Peace Keeper._**]]

_Mackeres_

I sit backstage with my two friends, Marlee and Opal. We're here to make sure there is no sort of ruckus back here and to make sure the Tributes go out on time. I've always loved watching the Interviews, though. When Clinch Morran walks off stage, and away, I give a nod to the girl from District Five. Mackenzie Walker I hear her name is. She is a very pretty girl. Dark skin, extremely curly black hair, though very ill looking. I heard from Opal that she has some form of cancer.

Mackenzie walks on stage after a few minutes. She had to take several deep breaths, her hands shaking. But eventually, Mackenzie heads over, next to Hilda. I'm now interested and I want to watch what she does. Hilda shakes her hand with a grin.

"Welcome, Mackenzie!" Hilda says.

"Hello," Mackenzie says with a small wave of the hand. "Um...you can call me Kenzie. I prefer it."

"Okay, Kenzie," Hilda says. "You look lovely tonight! Purple suits you." Mackenzie smiles, with a small laugh.

"I like it. I think it's pretty," She says, touching the dress.

"Oh not just the dress! It's the person wearing it, as well!"

"Oh...thank you."

"So tell me, Kenzie, do you have any Allies?" Hilda asks.

"No," Mackenzie shakes her head. "Ares asked if I wanted to join his little group. I didn't accept, though."

"Aw, why not?" Hilda asks.

"Well...I just didn't really want to be around those sort of people," Kenzie says. Her eyes widen, realizing what she said. She shakes her head, trying to take it back.

"Oh that's alright! You can always change your mind in the Arena, right?" Hilda asks.

"I...suppose," She says.

"How's your Training going, by the way?"

"It's good, actually! I've been learning a lot!"

"Do you think you're prepared?"

"Yes. I've trained more than I have ever trained in my life during these last few days. I'm pushing myself harder than I have ever been allowed to push myself in my whole life."

"Ooh, how exciting!" Hilda says. "Mackenzie Walker of District Five everyone!"

Mackenzie briskly walks off stage. I smile at her. I think she'll do well. She definitely had the audience captivated. I have no doubt in my mind that she will get Sponsors. If she can make it passed the Bloodbath, I think she can make it anywhere. Lets just hope she _can_ make it passed the Bloodbath.

I nod at Ares, and he walks on stage. He is a handsome young man in some people's opinions, though I have never seen a smile out of him. Ares walks to Hilda, and sits down. He taps his fingers against his seat, and rolls his neck as if he wants to get this over with as soon as possible. He is a sort of scrawny boy, isn't he? Well, he isn't scrawny, but he isn't as strong as the other boys. But, Ares is only fifteen.

"Hello, Ares!" Hilda says. He lifts a finger, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, I'm sure everyone is interested to hear about your Reaping," Hilda says. "I've been wondering about it for awhile! Your name was called, and yet you didn't want anyone to go instead of you! You must be brave! You wanted all that fun, right? You must have thought that is was exciting!"

"Sure," Ares says.

"Sure? Oh come on, Ares! Give us some details!" Hilda says enthusiastically. Ares rolls his eyes.

"Who wouldn't go?" Ares asks. He isn't giving us the real answer, I can tell. Hilda nods, closing her mouth for a moment.

"So, I heard from Mackenzie that you asked her to join the Alliance. Can we ask you why?" Hilda asks.

Ares huffs. "She is my District Partner and she's good with a bow and arrow."

Mackenzie, who is behind me, gasps.

"How could he tell them?" She whispers, covering her mouth. Marlee walks to her, pulling her away.

"Is that all?"

"She's a good fighter. It would be good to have her on our team."

No. That isn't all...I've seen people like Ares everywhere. It isn't because she fights good or anything like that. He wants her admiration...and not just anyone's admiration, Mackenzie's, specifically. How odd.

"Well, I'm sure you can change her mind in the Arena! Let's vote for Mackeres, won't we?"

The audience claps. Some people stand up. Ares glares at her.

"Is there anyone at home you'd like to say hello to?" Hilda asks, after a few minutes, changing the subject.

"No," Ares says.

"Well, alright!" Hilda says. "I keep hearing these really cool rumors about you! Jemima Cummings told me that you're the leader of their Alliance. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Give him a hand, everyone! Lets hear it for Ares Coriander Jr. of District Five!"

Ares walks off stage.

_District Six_

[[**_Norton Manning POV. Sponsor_**]]**  
**

_Annoying Songbirds_

I clap my hands, excitedly, turning to my twin brother, Morton. Our other brother, Greg, is having a nose job, so he couldn't make it today.

"Ready, Morton?"

"Ready, Norton."

Our favorite District has always been District Six. Maybe it's because we used to take the tube into the city in the long hours of the night. Go exploring on the Train for no apparent reason, and it is all thanks to District Six.

"Now please welcome Ms. Marissa Fowler!"

A girl with dark eyes and dark hair walks on stage. She's pretty. Marissa walks to Hilda Flickerman and sits down, with a small smirk on her face. She waves.

"So Marissa, tell me, are you excited for this years Games?" Hilda asks.

"Oh, extremely," Marissa says. "We've been Training for days! And I've been Training my whole life. It's cool to be here, today."

"And I'm sure we're all glad that you're here, too," Hilda says. "You're from District Six, aren't you? You know, I've always wondered about District Six. What's it like there?"

"Well, it's loud, but pretty," Marissa answers. "It's pretty cool, I guess. I'm not a fan but it's where I live so."

"Sounds good! Now, how old are you again?"

"I'm Sixteen."

"Sixteen is a good year! I remember it well!" Hilda says, with a laugh.

"Really? It looks like it's been a while."

Hilda pauses for a moment, than continues. "Is there anyone at home you want to come back too?"

"Yeah, of course!" Marissa says. "I have my best friend, Penelope. And Becky. And of course my parents and little sister."

"Little sister? How old is she?" Hilda asks. Marissa scowls, like she doesn't want to tell.

"Nine."

"Than I hope you the best, Marissa. I hope you can get back home to her, and your friends! Marissa Fowler of District Six everyone!"

Marissa smirks again, standing up and curtsying. She walks off stage. Well, she has a personality on her! I like her. She'll bring the Games a little life. I turn to Morton, and he nods his head, writing down Marissa's name and District in his notebook.

Next up is George Anderson. George walks on stage. George looks like he's as light as a feather, and walks as such. He reminds me of a bird, in a way. He sits down next to Hilda, with a small smile that looks as old as time.

"Hello, George!" Hilda says.

"Hello," George chirps. Hilda grins at him.

"Your hello. It sounded like music!"

"Thank you. I love music," George says, with a small, sheepish grin.

"So do I," Hilda says. "Do you know much about music?"

"As much as I can. My friends have taught me," George says.

"Friends?"

"Oh, just the birds."

"Interesting! You like animals, than?"

"Oh, I just love animals."

Hilda laughs. "Me too! Wow, we have a lot in common!"

"Oh, probably more than you think," George says. Hilda laughs.

"Can I hear a little of your music?"

George nods, and begins to hum. It is very beautiful humming. Very natural, and gentle. Though, it worries me. George looks like he can't hurt a fly. When he finishes, Hilda smiles sweetly at him.

"That was beautiful, George."

"Thank you."

"Lets hear it for him! George Anderson of District Six!"

I stand up, clapping. I know he won't go anywhere, but damn that boy can sing! The lights go down. That's intermission.

**AN. So...tired...this took me such a long time to write and SO MUCH STRESS. I really can't wait for the Interviews to be over. Just one more chapter...half way there...**

**But anyway, more questions!**

**Favorite Interview:**

**Least Favorite Interview:**

**Favorite POV:**

**Opinions on Tributes in Chapter:**

**Expected Victor:**

**Anyway, that's all for now...please review and all.**

**Coffee.**


	22. Interviews Part Two

_District Seven_

[[_**Lulu Manika POV**_]]

_The Forgotten_

I sit back down, smiling at Olivander. We spent the intermission getting a Coffee. I am excited to come back to my second favorite District! District Seven. The lumber District, and such a great one. The Tributes are always strong, I've noticed, working with wood their whole lives. So I'm definitely looking forward to this.

The stage lights light back up. Hilda smiles, waving. She stands up from her seat, nodding at the audience.

"Welcome back to the official Interview Session of the Thirty Seventh Hunger Games! We return with the second half of our lovely Tributes. Please welcome Nina Gaeva to the stage!"

A young girl with light brown long hair walks on stage. She wears a floor length lovely red dress that fits her nicely. Nina sits down beside Hilda, keeping a distance.

"Hello, Nina. Thanks for making it out here today!" Hilda says.

"As if I had a choice," Nina grumbles. Hilda chooses to ignore this.

"Nina is a lovely name! It isn't very common anymore," Hilda says. "I like it!"

"Thanks," Nina sighs. "Glad _someone_ likes it."

"So Nina, I hear the people of District Seven are hard workers! Do you work?" Hilda asks. Nina seems to calm down a little, her shoulder relaxing.

"Yeah," She says. "I worked very hard back at home. I trimmed trees for a living. I didn't cut them down, like some people. I was there to make the trees look pretty when the citizens from the Capital visited. It was a lovely job, and I enjoyed it very much. That's...really one of the only things I liked back home."

"Well, I hope we can get you back home," Hilda says. "Making trees look pretty for a living? Sounds like a good job! If you had to work with sheers every morning, you must be strong! Fit for battle, right?"

"Well, I've trained just as much," Nina says. "Half of the time I was at the Academy, and half the time I was trimming trees. I never spent much time at home."

"Training in an outer District?" Hilda asks.

"My parents love the Hunger Games."

"Than I'm sure you know a lot about them."

"Yeah..." Nina says. "So much."

"Well, Nina, I wish you luck!" Hilda says. "Nina Gaeva, of District Seven!"

I stand up, clapping. Nina seems lovely. Angry and sharp tongued, but at the same time, it's like she has a different side. Much softer under the rocky service. I'll definitely be Sponsoring her.

The next Tribute up is Jonas Burton. Is a handsome young man with very curly dark brown hair. He looks like he is someone who'd go in guns blazing. He is built very nicely. He has an extreme grin on his face, though.

"Hello, Ms. Green," He says. Hilda's eyes narrow, touching her wig. She than smiles.

"It's Ms. Flickerman, actually!" She says. "Hello, Jonas!"

"You sound like Cami," He says, sitting down.

"Cami? Who is Cami?" Hilda asks, with a smile.

"Camilla. My sister," Jonas says.

"A sister? Good to hear! Is she older or younger?"

"Not...sure?"

"Well, mine is younger! His name is Caesar."

"Oh yes! Older," Jonas says, nodding. "Say, have you seen the Shining?"

"Oh no, I haven't," Hilda says.

"No no, not that! The blade," Jonas said.

"Oh! You mean like a weapon?" Hilda asks, alarmed.

"Yep!" Jonas nods. "Have you?"

"Uh..." Hilda says. "Can't that that I have. Sorry."

"No harm," Jonas says. "Green hair is lovely. Can touch?"

"Oh, maybe next time!" Hilda said with a grin. "Lets hear it for Jonas Burton!"

Jonas stands up, giggling. He seems odd. Very odd. I like his oddness. I will Sponsor him, as well. But I feel like those two will be easily forgotten by the Capital...how unfortunate.

_District Eight_

[[**_Hector Optin POV. Sponsor_**]]

_The Quiet_

I sit with my wife, Colleen. Colleen chats with me every few minutes. I hold her arm tightly, in excitement. Colleen and I are visiting the Capital. I moved us here, when I inherited a lot of money when Colleen won the Hunger Games several years ago. We're from District Eight, and this year, Colleen and I are Sponsoring Tributes from our District. Colleen grins at me.

"Hector," She whispers. "This is it. Our District."

"I know," I say. My grip tightens. "Here we go again. One last Hunger Games. Right, Cols?"

"Right!" She giggles, kissing my cheek. "Than we can retire."

"Finally," I said.

"Finally," She repeats.

Colleen and I turn our heads back to the stage. We have memorized the Tributes names, especially District Eight. We have been paying close attention to them ever since they were Reaped. Keri Glazer and Rowan Oleander. They are both ever so quiet. I like them. The loud and obnoxious Tributes get old fast and Colleen and I lose interest. We really can't look at them as children anymore. Ever since Colleen returned from the Arena all those years ago Colleen learned never to think of them as children, because than she'd break.

But of course we have never succeeded. Which is why we always pay attention to the District Seven tributes.

Keri Glazer walks on stage. She is a very pretty girl. She has long curly blonde hair and dark eyes. She wears a black floor length dress with short sleeves and long black gloves. She looks lovely. Maybe not as lovely as my Cols of course, but I'm biased.

Keri walks beside Hilda, tapping her fingers together, with a smirk on her face. She looks sly. Clever, I can tell, she just doesn't speak much.

"Hello, Keri," Hilda says.

"Hi," Keri answers.

"You look lovely! Black is a very nice color. I was considering dying my hair black," Hilda says.

"I like it, too."

"Good! It's a lovely shade," Hilda says. "You're from the District Eight, which is famous for it's textiles. You make clothing, correct?"

"Yes..." Keri says. Her grip tightens on her chair, like she hates talking about it.

"So your District made this dress! Or, the cloth for it!" Hilda says with a grin, putting a hand on the fabric of her dress. Keri nods. "Well, I'll thank you, than." Keri grins.

"You're welcome."

"You seem awfully quiet tonight!" Hilda says. "So many people from your District are."

I smile at Colleen. She was extremely quiet and nervous during her interview. As was her District Partner.

"Yep," Keri says. "It's a quiet District."

"I bet it is. Must be peaceful. I should visit, sometime," Hilda says.

"You should."

"I will!" Hilda says. "Keri Glazer of District Eight everyone!"

Colleen and I look at each other and smile.

"I like her."

"Me too."

"Sponsor her?"

"Yes."

Colleen and I look back when Rowan Oleander's name is called. He is a young man, about fourteen. He awkwardly walks on stage, sitting beside Hilda. He studies her, closely. He looks almost scared. He looks shy. Very shy. Even shyer than Colleen or Keri. Hilda immediately picks this up. She smiles at him.

"Hello, Rowan!"

Rowan nods his head, with a smile.

"Thank you for coming out here today!"

Rowan nods his head again.

"You're awfully quiet. You're like Keri!"

Rowan chuckles, looking down at his lap. He wears a suit with four buttons that are tied on around it. Colleen leans on her hand, paying close attention.

"You look very handsome tonight!" Hilda says. Rowan smiles at her. "Now, tell me, do you have any friends here?"

He shakes his head, than shrugs.

"Ooh, who?"

Rowan tilts his head. "Ophelia," He says, very quietly, his voice stuttering slightly, cracking. That must be the first time I've ever heard him speak.

"Your Escort?" Hilda asks, a little taken back. Rowan shrugs, nodding. "How peculiar. I've never met anyone who considered their Escort their friend." Rowan nods, as if ashamed. "Which isn't bad! I think that is very good. Ophelia is a very kind lady." Rowan nods again, with a small smile. "Rowan Oleander, of District Eight, everyone!"

"I really like him," Colleen whispers.

"So, we're Sponsoring both of District Eight?" I ask, with a grin.

"Definitely."

_District Nine_

[[_**Alina Harmica POV. Sponsor**_]]

_The Big Dreamers_

I sit all by myself, picking at my skirt, trying to pull in down. My wig is a little to big, and it keeps falling off! I wish my stylist actually measured me before making this wig! Does she even remember who I am?! I am the longest running Sponsor the Capital has ever known! I am the wealthiest person in the Capital! Well, aside from the President, that is. I will have to have my Stylist fired. And where am I sitting? The _back row_? How disrespectful. I have not been enjoying the Hunger Games this year.

I sigh, straightening my back as a little girl walks on stage. Well, she seems young! Thirteen, I read. What was her name?

"Please welcome Elysha George!"

Oh right! That was it. Elysha walks beside Ms. Flickerman and sits down, with a small smile.

"Hello, Ma'am!" Elysha says.

"Hello!" Ms. Flickerman says. "You don't need to calm me Ma'am, call me Hilda!" Elysha nods.

"We don't see many youngsters in the Hunger Games anymore! You're thirteen, correct?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that was a good age! Not to old and not to young!"

"It's alright!" Elysha says. She is a very pretty young girl. She wears a summer dress. A baby blue color that has small red roses printed on it, that goes to her knees with short sleeves. She has long brown hair that is back in a headband. She is very pretty for a little girl.

"So Elysha, do you have any friends back home?"

"My best friend is named Hella," Elysha said. "Hella lives right across the road from me. We've been friends forever."

"I had a friend like that. It's good to hear that you di-do, too," Hilda says.

Elysha pauses. "Yeah."

"So, what do you want to do when you grow up? I always like to hear that," Hilda says. Elysha pauses, looking up.

"I suppose all I really want is to be remembered. To inspire, maybe. I don't want to be just another girl. I want my life to mean something, ya know? I'm already just someone people pass on the street that they forget the next day. I want to be more than that," Elysha says.

"Well, I think you are more than that," Hilda says. "And I'm sure so do many others! Don't you?"

People begin to clap. Some even stand up. Elysha looks like she's close to tears, smiling.

"Lets hear it for Elysha George!"

I clap my hands. I could Sponsor her. She seems very sweet. I think I will Sponsor her, actually. For sure. I write down her name in my notebook.

"And now please welcome Hans Bjorgman to the stage!"

Hans is a very handsome young man. He is eighteen, I can tell. He is well built with dark brown short hair and dark eyes. He wears a nice suit. He awkwardly smiles at Hilda and sits down next to her.

"Hey!" He says.

"Hello!" Hilda says. "Wonderful to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Hans says. "I've, uh, see you on TV a lot!"

"So have I! Of you, I mean. In the last few days," Hilda says. "So, are you getting along with your District Partner?"

"Well, Elysha and I don't really talk much," Hans says. "But we haven't fought or anything, if that's what you're asking."

"That's good!" Hilda says. "So tell me Hans, how are you liking the Capital?"

"It's really nice. Much nicer than my District, anyway," Hans says.

"That's wonderful! Any allies since you've got here?"

"No, not yet. I've been focusing on Training," Hans says.

"Interesting," Hilda says. "So, is it alright if I ask what you are planning to do in the future?"

"Well...I haven't planned much. I've always wanted to...go on an adventure, I guess. I sort to see the world. I want to know more about it, before it's to late."

"I understand," Hilda says with a nod of the head. "I like exploring. I haven't gone very far, yet. Have you been on any adventures, Hans?"

"One, with my brother," Hans says.

"Ooh, tell us!"

"We went to a small country side. We camped out there. Just at the edge of the District. We ate and talked, camped out outside...it was really cool," Hans says.

"That sounds amazing," Hilda says. "I hope you get the chance to do that again! In your District. Hans Bjorgman everyone!"

Hans stands up and awkwardly bows his head, and trots off stage. He is sort of like...an awkward teddy bear. I like him.

_District Ten_

_Family Is Very Important_

"Now please welcome to the stage, Ms. Ayalin Azure!" Hilda announces. She looks relieved. It's District Ten. and there are two Districts after this, which means her night is almost over. I bet she is going to slump into her dressing room and sleep there. Classic interviewer.

Ayalin Azure is a pale girl with very light blonde hair. She is pretty, for sure, but I prefer the Capital Fashion, obviously. Ayalin sits next to Hilda. Hilda smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you, Ayalin," Hilda says.

"Nice to meet you, too," Ayalin says. "It's...Aya, though."

"Well, nice to meet you, Aya!" Hilda says, enthusiastically. "So tell me about yourself, Aya."

"Umm..." She says. "I...live with my Grandmother, and I work in a pasture where they keep my Districts cattle."

"Oh, you mean like...a cow?" Hilda asks. Hilda knows literally nothing about the Districts. I can see several eye rolls from the audience, which makes me snicker.

"Yes," Aya says.

"You live with your Grandmother? That must be lovely! I loved my Grandmother. Do you enjoy that?"

"Yes. I love her," Aya says.

"What about your Grandfather?"

Aya looks down at her skirt, trying not to look at Hilda. "Paralyzed."

Hilda's eyes widen. "I'm so very sorry."

Aya shakes her head. "It's alright."

There is a short silence. "So, if you work with cows, you must have a lot of experience! Working with cows is a training all on its own!"

Aya gives a small smile. "Yes, I suppose. I work well with a whip."

"A whip is a great weapon! Lets hope there is one in the Arena, right?" Hilda asks, enthusiastically.

"Yes, that would be very helpful. Maybe an extra dagger, for Elysha," Aya says.

"Elysha George? Is she your alley?"

"Yes."

"Well, I wish you two the best! Ayalin - Err, Aya - Azure of District Ten!"

I like her. She seems shy, but clever. She doesn't appear very big, but she's tall. She can probably handle the larger Tributes. I'll write her name down. Aya will be interesting in the Arena.

The next Tribute up is Hex Heliot. Hex has a confident smile on his face. He walks on stage, sitting beside Hilda. He doesn't seem out for himself, though. He looks like he's trying to get Sponsors, but his confidence doesn't seem selfish. He seems confusing. But I shouldn't make snap judgments. I'll learn more about him in a few minutes. He nods his head at Hilda, ready to begin.

"Welcome, Hex!" Hilda says.

"Thank you," Hex says, nodding.

"You're very welcome! I like your shirt, the color is great," Hilda says. His shirt is a dark purple color. He doesn't wear a normal tux, he doesn't even wear a jacket or a tie.

"Thank you. I like your dress. It's one of my favorite colors," Hex says. "My sister would like it."

"I like it, too! It's one of my best outfits, I think," Hilda says, giddily. "Sister, did you say?"

"Yes. Anailia," Hex answers.

"Are you two close?"

"Yeah, she is one of my best friends. She's twelve. I think she's living with my Fiancee, or I hope she is," Hex says.

"I have a little brother myself. I love him to death! I'll be rewatching the Hunger Games this year with him, for sure!" Hilda says. "Ooh, a Fiancee? Do tell! I know we all love a good story!"

"Fiona and I met a year ago. I fell in love with her, and when I told her, she returned the feelings. We've been in love for a year, and we were planning on getting married in the Fall."

"So you definitely have a reason to get back. To your family!" Hilda says. "Family is very important."

"Yes, I agree," Hex says.

"Hex Heliot of District Ten everyone!"

I stand up, clapping. What a charming young man! I'll make sure to write his name down!

_District Eleven_

[[**_Sylvester Mcgann POV. Sponsor_**]]

_Optimism Is Key_

I sneakily open a fruit bar that I snuck in in my sister's purse, eating it. I'm bored, and I hate this diet. Why do I even have to go on a diet? I'm actually smaller than my sister and she eats like a bad woman. But oh well.

I shove the entire bar into my mouth when a Tribute catches my eye. She has a lovely smile and has a very good energy. I may actually pay attention. I _am_ a Sponsor, after all.

"Welcome Aurora Spring!" Hilda Flickerman says.

Aurora...what a pretty name!

She sits down beside Hilda, smiling.

"Lovely to be here!" Aurora says.

"Thank you! I think so, too," Hilda says. "You look lovely tonight by the way! I like your dress. Much different from the others!"

It looks like something Hilda would have worn in a different interview. A shorter cream colored dress with no sleeves, and a somewhat frilly bottom. She has really, really long hair.

"Thank you," Aurora says. Hilda nods, smiling.

"I've been hearing a lot about you from your Mentor! The District Eleven girl. You're pretty famous back home in your District, I've heard!"

Aurora laughs. "Well, I wouldn't say famous. I like to help the community. We're a richer family, anyway, so I suppose we're well known."

"Really? That's wonderful! You must be happy back home."

"Oh, extremely. My family is lovely, I have a few very good friends, and I've worked extremely hard to help the District. Not just throwing our money around, I mean hard work. And it is definitely worth it."

"I like to hear about hard workers! Does that mean you'll work hard in the Arena?"

"Of course! I have more than me to take care of, after all."

"Really? And who is this person?"

"Two people, actually. Hex Heliot and I got along from the start, but it has taken a lot of work to convince both Alice Castalia and Hex to be both my allies. I really like them both. Alice isn't that bad. She's rough around the edges but all in all she is a very interesting person!"

"I believe it!" Hilda says. "I'm certain the three of you will make a wonderful group."

"I certainly hope we will!"

"Aurora Spring, everyone!"

I clap, cheering. She is just lovely! I can't wait to Sponsor her! She is the only Tribute so far who has sparked any interest in me.

"Sylvester, where you just eating a fruit bar?" My sister asks, raising an eyebrow. My eyes widen.

"Ahh...no..."

She glares at me, and I sit back down, trying not to make eye contact.

The next Tribute up is a ginger boy. He is much shorter than Aurora, but has the same energy has her, except maybe a little more laid back. I forget his name. Oh well.

"Welcome Benzy Boyd!"

Ah right! The one with the ridiculous name. I mean seriously, who names their child _Benzy_?

Benzy seems shy, but not as shy as some of those other twerps. Benzy sits down, shyly smiling at the audience, as if not sure where to look.

"Oh, hi..." Benzy says. "Glad I didn't trip on my way onstage." Hilda laughs.

"I'm glad, too!" She says.

"So, this is the stage...nice," Benzy says, looking around.

"Of course! Best stage in the whole world!"

"Wow..." Benzy says. "Cool. I'm on the best stage in the world."

"Yes you are! And only very special people are allowed! So good for you, Benzy! So, tell me a little about yourself!"

"I grew up in District Eleven, obviously. I clean dishes for a living with my friend's Mother...there are also lovely trees that I spend my day in...and...um...I like to hum?"

"That is wonderful," Hilda says. "Humming is a lovely thing to do. I always enjoy it. I hum at home."

"That's good!"

"Is there anyone you'd like to say hello to at this time?"

"Well, I live with my cousins and I really miss them..." Benzy says. "Gloria and Jackson Boyd. I miss them."

"Tell us about them!"

"Well, they are both in their twenties and they work with the fruit. They are really kind. They're twins. And I miss them very much."

"They sound wonderful! Give him a hand, Benzy Boyd of District Eleven!"

I don't like him as much as Aurora but I guess he's okay. I'll clap for him! I like these two Tributes. They are very optimistic, and everyone knows, optimism is key.

_District Twelve_

[[_**Marlee Blake POV. Peace Keeper**_]]_  
_

_Goodnight_

It has been a long day. I have worked very hard. Opal, Issac and I are almost finished for the night. I can't wait! Just two Tributes left. Twenty two tributes interviews, and two left to be. It'll be around eight or ten minutes, so not to long.

"You're up," I say to the last girl who is standing here. Lizereth Green, I believe her name is. Her name is called, and she walks on stage. I suppose I should watch. I haven't watched many of the others, and the Interviews are almost over.

"Opal, can you watch the Tributes for a moment? I want to watch," I ask.

"Yeah, sure, Marlee," Opal says, nodding his head. "But try to make it quick." I grin, turning to look at the stage. Lizereth sits down beside Hilda, nodding to her.

"So Lizereth, you have a great name! Lizereth...I've never heard it before," Hilda says.

"I like it," Lizereth shrugs. "But I go by Lizer, usually."

"That's great! Lizer...it sort of sounds like lizard," Hilda says. "I've always loved lizards. I used to have a pet one."

"That's cool! I like my name, too. My brother named me," Lizer said. "And as you can see, he intended it to sound like lizard." She points to her gecko tattoo over her left eye.

"That is a beautiful tattoo. Was it your brother who did that or someone else?"

"My brother. He is very talented."

"He seems so! You look lovely tonight, by the way. I really like your skirt."

"Thanks. You look very lovely, too," Lizer says. She looks her up and down for a minute, nodding, as if checking her out.

"Why, thank you!" Hilda says. "So, is there anything else about you that could remind us of a lizard?"

"Oh yeah, a lot of stuff!" Lizer said. "Not stuff I could think of off the top of my head, but I have very quick reflexes."

"Really?"

"Sure! Want me to prove it?"

"Alright!"

"Okay, just throw something! Like your pen. Throw it at me as hard as you can."

Hilda seems hesitant, but eventually throws her pen at her, somewhat harder than Hilda seems to have been intending. Lizer blocks it, than catches it, with a grin.

"Good job! Wow!" Hilda says, clapping. "Lets hear it for the very impressive Lizereth Green!"

Lizereth stands up, smirking and bowing her head, than walks off stage. I smile at her, nodding. I think she did a good job.

"Hey Marlee," Opal says, behind me. I turn, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"What did you think?"

"I think she did very well. I should watch these more often."

Opal nods, smirking. "Okay, Ivan, you're up."

The boy, Ivan, nods his head and walks on stage.

"Hello, Ivan Collins!" Hilda says. Ivan bobs his head, nodding.

"Hello," He says.

"So, you're the last Tribute to be interviewed! The very last one. Must have been a long wait! How do you feel?" Hilda asks.

"Well, I'm a little tired, to be honest, but I'm glad I'm here now! I can sleep after this."

Hilda laughs. "Yes, I'm right there with you! But I enjoy every interview. So tell me a little about yourself, Ivan."

"Well, I live with my little sister in District Twelve. I have two best friends. Which reminds me, hey Michael! Jennifer. And hey Myrtle! I know I should say hey to them as soon as I can."

"I'm sure they're saying hi back! You miss them, yes?"

"Oh yeah, of course. They're my family."

Hilda claps. "That's wonderful! We all know I love family. I hope you can see them again! Tell me about them."

"Well, Myrtle is very cheeky. She's my sister. I've been taking care of her for years. Jennifer is my best friend. She is the person I get along the best with, anyway. And Michael is my other friend. He, Jennifer and I always spend a lot of time together. I'm looking forward to seeing them again."

"And I hope you will. They sound lovely!" Hilda says. "Well Ivan, are you prepared for the task at hand?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be," Ivan says. "Lizer and I've been training for the last few days, so we know what to do."

"Is Lizer your alley?"

"Yes."

"I hope you two get along very well in the Arena! Ivan Collins, everyone!"

Ivan stands up, bobbing his head with a quick smile and wave, and walks off stage.

"Good job!" I say, when he walks by me.

"Thanks," he says.

"And that is everyone! It has been such a great night, and such a wonderful batch of Tributes! This is Hilda Flickerman of the Thirty Seventh Hunger Games saying goodnight!"

The stage lights go down.

* * *

**AN. FINALLY! Oh gosh I hate writing the interviews. I will not be writing interviews for my next SYOT, I can tell you that much. I really do not like writing interviews and just gah. Anyway, I didn't come here to complain. Here are the questions!**

**Favorite quote from this chapter and the last?:**

**Did any tributes move up or down your list since the Interviews?:**

**Any expected Victors?:**

**Favorite Outer District Tribute?:**

**Favorite Career?:**

**Did you enjoy this chapter?:**

**Anyway, please review! I actually really like writing the next chapters so I will be much better later. Now it is time to take a nap.**

**Till next time,**

**Coffee.**

**PS. If you read my last SYOT that I actually finished, what did you think of Colleen and Hector?**


	23. Training Scores

District One

Keseitha smiles at both her Tributes. Thames Bass and Jemima Cummings. Her Tributes. Her friends. Two people she cared for very deeply. And unless one of them were to become the Victor, Keseitha may lose them forever.

"Well, children," Keseitha says, clearing her throat. "I suppose it's time..." She felt like she was about to cry, so before she could she quickly turned on the telly. She takes Jemima's hand in one of hers and Thames in the other, and stares at the screen. Thames smirks.

"Hey Kessie, one last night, it's not to late..."

Keseitha ignores him, paying full attention to the screen, not giving Thames even a glance. Barban, for once, isn't saying anything. All of this is all to familiar. Watching Jemima and Thames on their last night in the Capital is beginning to haunt Barban. Even if he doesn't really like either of them, they are both around his age and now, they have to go through exactly what he went through. Barban closes his eyes, looking away. He'll only listen. He wants to be far, far away. He doesn't want to have to see them off.

Because Barban knows the secret; The Hunger Games isn't all it's cracked up to be, it's much worse. Barban is damaged, and he chooses to ignore it. But not tonight. He can't. He thought just what Thames thought; he'd train and train and killing the people in the Arena won't matter. But it does. And he never wants to do it again. After all, Barban is still only a child.

Barban shudders, and walks back to the kitchen, pouring himself another cup of vodka, and waits for it to be over.

Keseitha is more nervous than both Thames and Jemima. Though, Jemima is very nervous as well. But Keseitha has been here before. So many times. She has seen so many of her Tributes die...

But not tonight. Keseitha can't panic tonight! They're the Career Districts, after all!

Hilda Flickerman's face appears on the screen, with a bright smile.

"Welcome lovely people of Panem!" She announces. "This, as you all know, is a very special night! Tonight we announce the Training Scores! And first up is a Capital favorite, District One!"

Thames smirks, and Jemima shudders in fear.

Thames' face appears on the screen.

"Thames Bass of District One, with a Training Score of..."

"Ten!"

Thames grins. But that is all he does. It seems sort of fake, anyway.

Keseitha begins to cheer, clapping her hands. "Wonderful job, Thames!"

"Jemima Cummings of District One, with a Training Score of..."

"Five."

Jemima frowns deeply, sighing and rolling over, away from Keseitha and Thames. Keseitha sighs, putting her head on Thames shoulder, for her own comfort.

"I am so proud of you two...So, _so_ proud."

District Two

"Alright! It's your turn!" Matila says, clapping her hands loudly. "I am so excited for you two! This will be so amazing and everyone will vote for you, I'm sure..." Matila babbles on for several minutes.

"Matila!" Ethan finally says. "Uh, thanks for your words, but we should actually learn the scores before we know that..."

"Right, of course," Matila says. Carrie rolls her eyes, not even a little interested.

Alice tries to sink into the couch, scared.

Ethan's face flashes onto the screen.

"Ethan Talore of District Two with a Training Score of..."

"Seven."

"Wait, what?!" Ethan demands, panicked. "No, no! This can't be! I...I was _sure_ I'd have a higher Score! Matila!"

"No no, calm down, Ethan!" Matila says. "It's alright! Look, it's going to be completely fine! Seven isn't a low score!"

"I got a seven..." Carrie grumbles. Ethan turns his head, shocked. Carrie won the Hunger Games with...a seven?

"Alice Castalia of District Two with a Training Score of..."

"Nine!"

"A nine? A nine!" Matila says. She takes both of Alice's hands, cheering. "A nine!"

"Yes...I...I know," Alice whispers. She isn't shocked. Alice has trained her whole life. Alice has been _forced_ to Train her whole life. So getting a nine...it isn't that surprising.

District Three

"Skylar James of District Three with a Training Score of..."

"Six!"

Skylar gasps. No, this isn't alright! She had been Training! She had been training so hard and so much...she just couldn't believe that this was all she got after working so hard. She lay down, covering her face with her hands.

After a minute, Eric's face appears on screen.

"Eric Avior of District Three with a Training Score of..."

"...Of a three."

Eric shuts his eyes. Skylar peels her hands off her face, looking at him.

"I am so, so sorry..." Skylar says, reaching her hands out to touch Eric's shoulder.

"**_Don't Touch__ Me,_**" Eric says, backing away. He stands up, and wobbly runs to his room.

"Eric!" Diandra cries. Skylar sits still. Completely still.

"Just let him go..." She says. "It's...it's my fault. This is all my fault..."

District Four

Renata sighs, watching the two. She doesn't care for them the way she cared for other Tributes she has had, but she does care for them, none the less.

She likes Sierna quite a bit. Though Sierna is very friendly she is a perfect Career. Renata enjoys that about her.

She also likes Clinch. He could definitely be the next Victor...

Renata turns her attention from them and back to the screen.

"Here is it..." Sierna whispers, with a smirk on her face, as her picture lights up the screen

"Sierna Orchan of District Four, with a Training Score of..."

Sierna held her breath.

"Nine!"

Sierna grinned. Perfect! That was a great score! That would definitely get her a few more Sponsors.

"Clinch Morran of District Four, with the Training Score of..."

"Ten."

Clinch nodded. He had already expected this, anyway.

District Five

Mackenzie watches Ares. She has been watching her back for as long as she could remember since she was little. Mackenzie is scared of Ares. He has been frightening her all week. More than she is already frightened, having so little life left in her. Mackenzie barely notices that the screen has turned on or that Ares' face has appeared.

"Ares Coriander Jr. of District Five with the Training Score of..."

"Ten."

Ares nods his head, smirking at Mackenzie. Oh yes, he knows that she has been staring.

"Impressive."

She scowls, knowing she definitely get as high as him. Blace begins to clap, giving him the typical 'Well done, Ares! Good show!' And so on.

"Mackenzie Walker of District Five with the Training Score of..."

"Seven."

Mackenzie's face lights up, and she squeals. She claps her hands, grinning.

"Even _more_ impressive for a terminal," She smirks. Ares rolls his eyes.

District Six

"George Anderson of District Six with the Training Score of..."

George chirps, tapping his fingers together, waiting oh so patiently to see what he'd get.

"Five."

George shrugs, not caring very much. For him, it was like eating a muffin, wanting a blue berry but instead getting a lemon muffin instead. Or, that's George views it, anyway.

"Marissa Fowler of District Six with the Training Score of..."

"Eight!"

George begins to cheer, humming in admiration and excitement. He always knew Marissa would go far! He always had faith that Marissa would get a high score, and now he was proven right!

Marissa laughs, clapping for herself. Oh, how exciting!

"Well done, Marissa!" Maria Therese says. "Seriously, well done!"

"I always knew it! Well done. I'd write a song about it. About you! Our next Victor!" George says. Marissa smirks at him.

"Thanks, George."

He had always been just so sweet...too sweet.

District Seven

"Jonas Burton of District Seven with the Training Score of..."

"Four

Of course Jonas didn't train in his session! Of course he played with knives the entire time, and luckily didn't cut himself open at all.

"Nina Gaeva of District Seven with the Training Score of..."

"Seven."

Nina stops breathing. She never thought she'd get that high a score...not in her whole life...

Nina doesn't breath at all. She doesn't take in one breath. Her eyes are fixed on the screen, her picture and the training score flashing over and over again in her head. Does this mean...Nina could get Sponsors? That Nina could survive at least the Bloodbath if not win? Nina was freaking out, and she almost passed out.

This was perfect. The best solution that Nina could have asked for.

District Eight

"Rowan Oleander of District Eight with the Training Score of..."

"Six."

Rowan sighs, having already expected this. Yes, of course he is slow. Of course he can't use very many weapons. Really, his best strength in the Arena will be his camouflage, but you can't show that to a Game Maker and expect them to give you a high score. They want to see blood, not survival skills.

"Keri Glazer of District Eight with a Training Score of..."

"Seven."

Keri nods. This isn't that bad. Sure, she can get Sponsors off of this. She can go somewhere...it's just unfortunate she didn't get something higher.

Ophelia sighs contently, taking Rowan's and Keri's hands.

"You know, those are probably the best scores I've ever seen District Eight get. Well done, my Tributes."

Keri smiles, and Rowan does as well. They were happy. They liked it here. It was such a shame that this was the last night like this...ever.

District Nine

"Hans Bjorgman of District Nine, with the Training Score of..."

Hans stiffens, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Six!"

Hans opens one eye, his shoulders heaving.

"Not...to shabby," He says. Elysha and Beverly smile.

"Wonderful!" Beverly says.

"I'm glad for you!" Elysha says.

"Thanks," Hans says. "I'm sort of glad, too."

"Elysha George of District Nine with the Training Score of.."

Elysha waits, biting her lip. Could she be remembered by this?

"Six."

It's the exact same as Hans. Elysha sighs, lying down on the couch. Will she be remembered for _anything?_

District Ten

"Hex Heliot of District Ten with the Training Score of..."

"Seven!"

Hex laughs out of happiness, clapping. That is a good enough score! It'll keep him, Alice and Aurora alright, anyway. He smiles at Gaea, and she nods, clapping with him. Wonderful. Now one of his Allies will win, for sure.

Ayalin's face lights the screen.

"Ayalin Azure of District Ten with the Training Score of..."

"Eight!"

Aya's face brightens, and she claps, laughing. How could this even be real? She got a good training score! A really good one! Must have been her work with the whip. She knew she was good, but this good? She was so happy about it.

Hex gives her a somewhat fake smile. Sure, he likes Aya, but he isn't her number one fan. She isn't his alley, anyway, and she has a very high score. This would be difficult.

District Eleven

"Benzy Boyd with the Training Score of..."

"Six."

Benzy's jaw drops. He expected to not get more than the boy from District Three, but a six? A wonderful bloody _six_? Benzy could have rejoiced, but he knew that Kitty wouldn't approve. Kitty grins, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well done, Benzy!"

Aurora joins in on the cheering. "Wonderful job, Benzy!" She says, with a laugh. "I'm so happy for you!"

Aurora's face flashes across the screen, and Aurora's attention is drawn away.

"Aurora Spring of District Eleven with the Training Score of..."

"Nine."

"Aurora!" Kitty gasps, with a small laugh. "Oh goodness, Aurora, that's amazing!"

Aurora gasps, covering her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" She says, happily.

"Aurora that is amazing," Benzy says. He hugs Aurora, tightly.

"Thank you," She whispers.

District Twelve

"That's pretty good for an outer District," Sophie says, under her breath. Realizing what she says, she shakes her head. "But I'm sure you two will do just as well!"

Aurora Spring's face flashes off the screen, replaced with Ivan's. Sophie squeals.

"It's time, my Tributes!" Sophie says. "It's time!"

"Ivan Collins of District Twelve with the Training Score of..." Hilda Flickerman's voice says, her voice relieved.

"Seven!"

Lizer grins at him. "Excellent! For an outer District, you did great, Ivan."

"Thanks, Lizer, I appreciate it."

Lizer nods, than notices her face on screen. Ivan smiles at her, ready and expecting her to get a good score,

"Lizereth Green of District Twelve with the Training Score of..."

"Eight."

Lizereth grins, clapping in surprise and happiness. "We'll have Sponsors!"

"Yes, I believe we will."

* * *

**AN. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THIS?! ARENA TIME! But first, questions:**

**Favorite District:**

**Least Favorite District:**

**Favorite Escort:**

**Favorite District Partners:**

**Favorite Alliance:**

**Favorite Quote:**

**And that is all for now! Count Down than Bloodbath!**

**Happy Hunger Games, and may the Odds be Ever in your Favor!**

**Coffee.**


	24. Countdown

_We're leaving together,_  
_But still it's farewell_  
_And maybe we'll come back,_  
_To earth, who can tell?_  
_I guess there is no one to blame_  
_We're leaving ground_  
_Will things ever be the same again?_

_It's the final countdown_

* * *

_49...48...47..._

Marissa cracks her fingers, completely prepared and ready, walking inside her tube, with a snicker.

_46...45...44..._

Ares gives a huff, feeling slightly insecure. He shakes his head, stepping into his tube. He'll be _fine.__  
_

_43...42...41..._

Aurora takes a deep breath and smiles, saying a goodbye to her stylist, giving him a hug and stepping into her tube. She just has to make it passed the Bloodbath, and she'd be fine.

_40...39...38..._

Rowan looks straight forward, trying to think of a plan as fast as he can. He can't be scared now!

_37...36...35..._

Elysha begins to panic. This isn't good! It's so close! Less than a minute! She needs to find Ayalin. But she's still in her tube.

_34...33...32..._

Hans shifts awkwardly around in his tube. He knows he isn't going to make it far. He hopes Elysha will be alright.

_31...30...29..._

Mackenzie takes deep breaths, but she can't breath. She lost her breath a long time ago.

_28...27...26..._

It's so close, and Thames feels like he might vomit. Not in the tube!

_25...24...23..._

Jemima is terrified. She might start crying.

_22...21...20..._

Eric just knows he's so close to losing his life, that he feels there isn't even a point. Just a few seconds now. He tube is at the top, Eric closes his eyes, and jumps.

_19...18...17..._

Ayalin doesn't feel ready. Only now does it really feel real.

_16...15...14..._

Hex feels like he's ready for anything. He is going to protect his Allies at all costs.

_13...12...11_

Keri holds her piece of cloth close to her. She still doesn't have allies! She needs them.

_10...9...8..._

Ethan heaves his shoulders. This'd be a breeze.

_7...6...5..._

Sierna will be alright. No one wants to kill her.

_4...3...2..._

Ivan feels paralyzed. He isn't prepared.

_...1..._

The bell goes, and Alice jumps off. She knows someone has already died. But who?

* * *

We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all  
With so many light years to go and things to be found  
I'm sure that we all miss her so

It's the final countdown

* * *

The Fallen

_Eric Avior of District Three. Killed by jumping out of his tube to early. _(Eric was brave, and I loved him so very much. I'm not sure if anyone else will, but I'll miss him so much. He was my Tribute, so he was destined to go. Goodbye Eric, I loved you.)

The Fighters

Both of District One  
Both of District Two  
Skylar James of District Three  
Both of District Four  
Both of District Five  
Both of District Six  
Both of District Seven  
Both of District Eight  
Both of District Nine  
Both of District Ten  
Both of District Eleven  
Both of District Twelve

**AN. So sorry to anyone who wasn't mentioned. I tried to mention everyone, but my time limit didn't let me. I didn't mention a few of my Tributes, and I didn't mention Lizereth (she was fidgeting), Clinch (he was prepared and maybe even eager), George (he was humming), Jonas or Nina (Jonas was yelling and Nina was probably banging her hands against the glass), or Benzy (scared out of his wits.) Lizer and Clinch were the only ones who weren't my Tributes who I didn't mention so I am sorry to their owners. They will definitely be mentioned in the Bloodbath. Anyway, this is a short chapter.**

**THE LYRICS I USED TO NOT BELONG TO ME AND WILL NEVER BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. AS DOES THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**Anyway, please Review.**

**Coffee.**


	25. Bloodbath

**AN. And here we are. The second part of the Story. My personal favorite part. But at the same time, a part of the story feels like it's ending...but no matter, onto the Arena. The beginning of it. Goodbye some Tributes that will die, sadly. All of them will die eventually, except for one. But enough of that, it's onto the Story!**

* * *

_To the Leader,  
The Pariah  
The Victim,  
The __Messiah__  
_

_This is War_

_To the Soldier,  
The Civilian  
The Martyr,  
The Victor_

_This is War_

* * *

The second the Canon goes, Tributes race off in all different directions, more than half to the Cornucopia and the rest into the woods. This is it. The moment. The moment half have been dreading and half have been aching for. It's the Arena. Like a game of chess that lasts for so long. And the pawns are out.

Sadly, you never know that you're the pawn when you play the Game of life and death. You never know who the King is. But this is just the first step. The first leap. The first part of the game. Yet it's the deadliest.

**Clinch POV**

The Arena is boiling. It is so humid it could cook a rat. I can barely walk around, let alone touch the Cornucopia. There is literally no shade, or, not enough. The woods isn't even really a woods, it's a patch of trees every now and again. There aren't many. Mostly the Arena is a huge nasty desert. It doesn't matter. I can't focus on that.

I turn around, glaring at the few Tributes behind me. I run towards the Cornucopia. Everywhere I go I feel like the sun is in my eyes. It's terrible. I grab a weapon from the Cornucopia and look around to the Tributes around me.

The ones I know I won't kill are here, attacking others. Now I need to start. I look ahead and begin to run. I grab a ponytail from the back of the head and yank it. It's blonde. It's the face of one of my Allies, Skylar James. I never liked her.

"No, no, Clinch, you can't do this, n-"

But I don't listen to her. I take my trident I collected from the Cornucopia and stab it into her back. Skylar's eyes are large and filled with tears, and than they become milky and lifeless. I drop her body. Skylar is the first person I've ever killed, and definitely not my last.

I shake my head, walking away. I smirk, grabbing a different body. Benzy Boyd I believe his name with. He has fear in his eyes. I push him forward and he falls on his face, trying to kick me. I stab him with my Trident. He screams. I don't care. I look around. Most of the Tributes has disappeared.

But I'm not satisfied.

I want peoples misery. I want people to suffer. They have given me what I want to far, but now I'm bored of them. Now I want them out of my way.

I notice that District One girl. If a pathetic twelve year old from a Career District makes it passed the Bloodbath, or worse, Victor, than this game is all for not. This will be a disappointing year. I walk to her. She turns around, fast, in panic. I don't say anything. I just lift my Trident.

The girl, Jemima Cummings, screams loudly, holding her stuffed orange cat close to her.

"Please!"

I don't listen to her, and I stab her with my Trident. Jemima falls to the ground, crying. That is one less person in the Arena.

**Alice POV**

I can see Aurora and Hex in the distance. They both have backpacks. I'm glad they got them. I take deep breaths, looking around. My heart is beating a million times a minute. I need to sit down, but I can't. I have to run.

Sweat dribbles down my nose already. This is horrible. Where am I going? I can barely see. Sweat is getting into my eyes. I need to get a weapon. I am not a Career. I will not join them.

I grab the Bow and Arrows, and I smile, trying to run, when I see Ethan Talore's body drop to the ground, killed by Marissa Fowler. Marissa takes a few steps back, snickering. I sweat faster, and scream, grabbing an arrow from my quiver and pulling back, aiming at Marissa. Marissa squeaks, and runs.

"Ethan," I breath. I feel like I could burst into tears. Sure, he was annoying as heck, and I hated him for the most part, but Ethan was from home. Ethan was a little boy. Ethan was one of the only people I ever considered my friend. I never considered the people I smoked with friends, but Ethan...he was different. He liked spending time with me, and I didn't mind spending time with him.

"Run, stupid girl," Ethan says with a smirk, than his chest stops moving. No. No, Ethan can't be dead.

But I listen to him, and I begin to run, into the forest with Aurora and Hex. Maybe I wasn't friends with him in the District and I wouldn't be if I could change time, but heck, that boy has tore me apart.

"Alice, come on!" Aurora calls. I follow her. No, I can't get choked up over someone who wasn't even my alley. I just can't. Not in this situation. I need to ignore these feelings, and lock them up. I need to stop thinking about them and hide them deep in my head where no one can find them, like I always do.

And I do.

**Mackenzie POV**

Of course I come face to face with Sierna Orchan. _Of course_. That just _had_ to happen. I sigh, but I can't find my breath. I pick up a knife. A knife! Seriously?! I can't use a knife! I trained with a bow and arrow!

I can several steps back, trying to avoid the swinging of her knives. I duck. Wow I really didn't think that would work. Amazing!

I walk backwards, fighting with her and defending myself as best as I can. Oh heck I don't need this! I just need to get out of here. I whip the knife I hold around in a drastic motion. I end up cutting her arm just slightly. It's enough to distract her. I sigh in relief and I begin to run. My heart is going to fast for someone with a terminal disease! This isn't cool! Oh gosh I need to lie down.

I run away from the forest, into the desert. I'm out of breath and my head hurts so badly. I will pass out at any moment, I just know it. But I need to keep running. I need to get out of here as fast as I can, before I die or something.

I have had a terminal disease my whole life, but this is the closest I've ever been to death.

And I made it out of the Bloodbath.

**Sierna POV**

My arm aches. I yell out in pain. I hate this. I need to do something about it.

For once I'm not calm. Not calm at all. I can't believe she got out so easily! I know Ares will be thrilled. He's obsessed with that girl. It's terrifying. Maybe he isn't obsessed with her like someone is obsessed with someone famous, but he seems to really like her.

I stagger away. I want to subside the pain in my arm.

I notice Nina Gaeva a few feet away. I take a knife from my stash and I throw it. Nina turns, her eyes wide, as she hears something.

"You little sh-"

And she's gone.

I take a few deep breaths. My first kill. I stagger backwards, touching the Cornucopia that is so hot it could burn my very bones. I scream, and stagger forward. No one seems to notice me. That's alright. I don't need them to. I need to take a few deep breaths. If I can make it passed the Bloodbath, I can make it home. I just need to remember that. It's going to be okay.

**Lizereth POV.**

Ivan and I are long gone from the Cornucopia. Though Ivan got in a little trouble with Thames Bass. Ivan had froze completely in fear. He looked terrified. I had to push Thames from behind, and Ivan and I ran. We are headed to the farther part of the Arena, as far as we can go in one nights rest. I assume we'll be alright.

I only now notice that large cut on Ivan's leg. It isn't bleeding to much, being covered by his pant leg, but it certainly is a cut. My eyes widen. Oh no.

"Are you alright?" I ask, us stopping for a minute. Ivan nods.

"Hmm? What, that? Yeah, totally fine," Ivan says. Though his voice isn't very convincing. I shrug.

"We'll make it better, 'kay?"

"Thanks," Ivan says, trying to quickly drop the subject. I grin at him.

"We didn't die!"

"Yes, we didn't die!"

I highfive him. Ivan smirks, laughing. I laugh as well. We didn't die. Neither of us.

**Hex POV.**

We are safe in the small forest. I don't see anyone coming. I sit down, taking deep breaths. Aurora collapses beside me. I lean over, hugging her, than pulling away. Alice sits down as well, keeping a very safe distance away.

"You guys are awesome," I say, with a grin. Aurora laughs.

"Thanks," She says. "This is going to be an exciting few weeks."

"Yeah," I say. "I just hope we'll live through it."

We all look at each other. Either Alice or Aurora will win. I'll make sure of it.

**Ayalin POV.**

"Come on, Elysha," I whisper, standing behind the Cornucopia.

"I'm coming," Elysha whispers back, digging for weapons.

"No, come _on_," I say, nervous. Elysha scowls at me.

"Just give me a moment!"

I begin to pace. They are going to see us. I just know they're going to see us. But everyone is distracted right now. Maybe we have a chance...maybe?

I turn around, to look at the field ahead of us. But I see Thames Bass. Wonderful.

My eyes widen.

"Run," I whisper. I can practically feel Elysha's panic. I feel Elysha's little hand. But wait, she isn't taking mine, she's handing me something. A whip! I sigh in relief. Elysha begins to run, and before Thames has time to run after her, I crack the whip at him. Thames eyes widen, stumbling back. He doesn't fall. He smirks, taking a step forward.

"Sorry, Blondie. To be fair, you were pretty cute," Thames smirks, raising his halberd. I dodge it, cracking my whip at him and hit him with it. Thames cries out in pain, trying to hurt me with his weapon. I take a few steps back, and crack my whip at him again, getting him directly in the face. It hits his face, leaving a gash. Thames screams in pain, covering his face. I don't kill him, but I run. I run as fast as I can after Elysha, who has made it into the forest. We run, and run and run and run.

We aren't at the Cornucopia anymore. We're safe.

**Rowan POV**

I can see Keri quite a distance away. She and Hans Bjorgman are running in the same direction. I wonder how that will turn out.

I feel as though I'm dreaming. Like at the Reaping, I feel as though I'm fast asleep, and soon I'll wake up. But I need to stop thinking about this and run. I hate this. I hate having to live in fear. This is horrible. I take a deep breath, and before anyone even notices me, I'm gone. Luckily.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Six dead, eighteen left.

* * *

_It's the moment of Truth  
And the moment to Lie  
And the moment to Live  
And the moment to Die_

* * *

The Fallen

_Eric_ _Avior of District Three. Killed by jumping out of his tube to early. _(Eric was brave, and I loved him so very much. I'm not sure if anyone else will, but I'll miss him so much. He was my Tribute, so he was destined to go. Goodbye Eric, I loved you.) Placed 24th

_Skylar James of District Three. Killed by a Trident used by Clinch Morran _(Skylar was a wonderful Tribute. She was clever, witty, and very sweet. I wished I could have kept you, but somebody had to go! I'm sorry, Skylar. Goodbye) Placed 23rd

_Benzy Boyd of District Eleven. Killed by a Trident used by Clinch Moran _(Benzy was such an adorable Tribute, but he was mine, and just a spot to fill. He really wasn't that important, and I know not many people will miss him. I expect Aurora and I will be the only ones. Goodbye, Benzy) Placed 22nd

_Jemima Elsa Cummings of District One. Killed by a Trident used by Clinch _(Jemima was a sweetheart, and a very cute Tribute. I regret killing her, but she would never have lasted, to be honest. With regret, goodbye Jemima) Placed 21st

_Ethan Talore of District Two. Killed by a dagger used by Marissa Fowler _(Jemima and Alice were the only ones who liked you aside from me. I know none of my readers enjoyed you, but oh gosh Ethan, I loved writing you so much. You may have been my Tribute, but I loved you. Goodbye, Ethan,) Placed 20th.

_Nina Gaeva of District Seven. Killed by throwing knives used by Sierna Orchan _(My Nina Fay Gaeva, I loved you. You were one of my favorite of my Tributes to write. I am so disappointed I have to say goodbye to you. I loved you so much) Placed 19th

The Fighters

Thames Bass of District One  
Alice Castalia of District Two  
Both of District Four  
Both of District Five  
Both of District Six  
Jonas Burton of District Seven  
Both of District Eight  
Both of District Nine  
Both of District Ten  
Aurora Spring of District Eleven  
Both of District Twelve

**AN. And the games begin! I'm sorry to anyone who lost their Tributes.**

**Anyway, Question Time!**

**Thoughts on who and killed off and what you thought prior to their death?:**

**In the lyrics the solider, civilian etc, who out of the living Tributes do these titles fit?:**

**Favorite Quote:**

**Anyway, those are two Questions. Questions begin to give you points, now. Each question in the Arena Chapters earn you 100 points each. I will eventually post a thing about Sponsoring. But anyway, please answer questions!  
Coffee.**


	26. Carry On (Day One)

_When you're lost and alone,  
And you're sinking like a stone,_

_Carry On_

* * *

**Alice POV**

I wake up with my backpack under my head as a pillow. We're lying under a tree, or at least I am. I can see Hex is sitting down just a few feet away, looking through his backpack, and Aurora is no where in sight. I sit up immediately. Is she gone?

"Good morning, sunshine," Hex says, with a grin once he sees me.

"Where's Aurora?" I ask, my hand on my weapon. I don't trust him...

"She's scouting out the area," Hex says. "We didn't want to wake you. You were in a really bad place it seemed yesterday, when Ethan passed away."

I slump against the tree I am lying under, sighing. "Please don't bring that up. I don't like thinking about it." I shake my head, taking a deep breath, clearing my head.

"So what happened? I went to sleep before I saw the fallen," I say.

"Yeah. You sleep a lot easier than me and Aurora. We barely got a wink. We stayed up talking for a lot of the night," Hex says, with a shrug. "Well, a lot of people went down. Both of District Three, Ethan, the girl from seven, the girl from one, and-"

"The boy from my District," Aurora says, appearing from behind a tree, her backpack slung over one shoulder. She sits down, cross legged. Her face, for once, isn't wearing a large grin, but instead sort of indifferent. It's strange. She lost her District Partner as well yesterday, and she doesn't even seem that sad. But oh well, I really don't care that much.

"No one today?"

"Nope, luckily not. But anyway, we should go hunting. There isn't much food in the backpacks. Though I'm sure, put it all together, there will be enough to last us a few days, but after that I'm not sure. We haven't checked your backpack yet, obviously. Aurora and I both had the same; jerky and some dried fruit. I think it's the same in all of them. Not much of a breakfast, but it seems great for an Arena."

I nod, pulling my legs up to my chest. Why didn't they wake me? I don't understand. I could have helped them. I could have done things. Really I just feel like they didn't want me around. They thought I'd mess it up because of Ethan's death. I don't even care that much. Ethan was just some person I met. I've met a lot of people.

Aurora and Hex look down on me. Or, Hex does, for sure. He was just following Aurora. He doesn't like me at all, I know. Aurora wanted more people in her alliance. Who better than poor, angry, bitchy Alice? Everyone thinks of me like that. _Everyone_. I won't bring it up, of course. They'll deny it. But I know it. They're going to end up hating me, like everyone does. Why am I even here? Why do they want me? Are they planning on killing me? Hurting me? Like everyone else?

"Hey, Alice, are you alright?" Aurora asks.

"Hm?" I ask, looking up. I just blacked out a little. My eyes were fixed on the distance. I zoned out completely. "Were you saying something?"

"No, we were just preparing some breakfast," Aurora says, handing me a few pieces of jerky and some dried fruit. I don't trust it...

I look up at Aurora and Hex. They're talking again. They're friends. Good friends, it seems. They get along very well, anyway. I hesitantly take the jerky and take a bite out of it. It tastes bland and old, but it's the only food I've eaten since entering the Arena and I know I need it. My blood sugar is low. I know it's low when I feel like I could burst into tears at any given moment. I take the fruit next. It tastes better.

"So, out of all of us, who can hunt?" Hex asks.

"I'm okay with a weapon," I mumble.

"Good! Aurora?"

"Of course! I didn't get enough time at the Cornucopia to get enough weapons though, other than throwing knives. But that's alright, I can work with it."

"Excellent! I'll need your help, because I'm not that good with much. I can't swim very well or build traps that good, but I can use a dagger as well."

Aurora nods. "Alright, lets go hunting." Hex and Aurora stand up. I shift uncomfortably, not sure if hey want me to come with them. "Alice, aren't you coming?"

I shrug, standing up. "Yeah, um, sure." I wasn't expecting them to want me. Well, maybe this is something different. Maybe they're alright. I need to not think about the past and think of right now. Otherwise, they'll get killed.

**Keri POV**

I hold a knife in my hand, ready to strike. I've been hearing footsteps all day. Everywhere. I know that the Careers are at the Cornucopia. I can see them. I've been spying on them all day. They haven't moved. Just talked and ate. Handling weapons.

I've been planning that the next time I hear those footsteps, I'll throw my knife right at him. Or her, whoever this is.

I hear the footsteps behind me, and just as I planned, I turn and throw my weapon directly where I heard it. I hear a loud yelp, and a crashing sound. I stare right at him. He didn't die, my knife didn't even hit him. He dove into a tree, and hit his head. He stumbles backward, awkwardly.

"Wow, you're fast."

"What the _hell_ are you doing, following me?!" I ask, alarmed, raising another knife. I can throw it at his leg. That would damage him quite a bit. Though I need a plan that I know will go according to plan, because I can't have another accident like that where he didn't even die.

"Whoa there, Blondie!" He says, putting his hands up. "Okay, I suppose this _isn't _the best way to introduce myself. Hey, I'm Hans. Hans Bjorgman. Your name is Keri, right?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Okay, okay," Hans says, taking a few steps back.

"Don't move, or I'll throw."

"Okay!" Hans says. He stops moving. "I may have been following you, I admit, but I've watched you train! You're _awesome_."

"You're...creepy."

"Oh no, not like that," Hans says, shaking his head. "I need an alley, you seem to need an alley, I'm free, you're free..."

"You have been _following_ me. You're creepy. Why would I trust you?"

"Yeah...I was hoping we could avoid that question. I'm just awkward, alright?"

"Well I picked _that_ up."

Hans shrugs. "Okay, so, can we be allies?"

"No."

"Yeah, didn't think that'd work..."

"...Go away."

"Okay. I'll be back."

He walks away. Gosh that guy gives me the creeps! Why was he following me? Was it because of my training? I did do alright training, I guess, but so did everyone else. I hope I don't have to deal with him again. He creeps me out a lot. I shiver, turning back. The sky is boiling. This whole Arena is boiling. Even the shade is boiling. There are only two water sources, two ponds on either side of the Arena, and I bet each are very hot. I bet they'll dry up when I walk over. Though I'm not dehydrated yet, and I have water in my backpack, so I'm definitely good for now.

I hear some footsteps behind me again. I know what to do. I turn around, aiming my arm and pulling back, throwing my knife directly into the person's gut. But...it isn't Hans. It's the District Six boy. He begins to whistle.

"Oh well," He says. I cover my mouth. I expected it to be Hans! I was prepared! I didn't know it was him! This wasn't in the plan! I walk to him.

"I'm sorry," I say, kneeling down beside him. "Why were you over here?"

He whistles, turning on his side. "I came for the birds. I heard them. Reminded me of home." His eyes flutter shut. He begins to hum, his tone changing from note to note. It's a song that he planned out very well. He has a beat, a tone and everything! It is beautiful. I've never heard it before. He must have made it himself. It's like raindrops, that are fast and slow, that can suddenly go fast into a thunder storm. It's cold, than becomes warm the second later. It starts off slow, and gets fast. Intense and wonderful and just over all amazing. He smiles. "That was the song I wrote for her Victory. For Marissa."

"Marissa?"

"Yeah. She never got to hear it. Sing it to her, if she can ever hear it."

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Please."

"Oh...alright," I say.

"Thank you."

He goes limp. I...I don't remember exactly how it goes, but I have the gist of it. I don't know if I can remember it. And why would I? But I feel like I owe him. I didn't mean to kill him. I meant to kill Hans, but it ended up being him, because he heard birds or something. I feel bad. But I can't focus on him. I need to get back to what I was doing; trying to survive.

**BOOM!**

**Sierna POV.**

I touch my bracelet, rubbing the woven strands. It reminds me of home. It's my token, you could say. They let me bring it. It was given to me from my father, and I miss him a lot right now.

I'm pissed off right now. Clinch and Marissa killed people in our alliance! They killed Ethan, Jemima and Skylar! We had eight people in our alliance and now it's down to five. We have me, Thames, Ares and those two. And I'm angry. I have a feeling I'm the only one, though. No one else seems to care. Ares is happy with all of us. He doesn't want anyone else, except maybe Mackenzie, but I think after all this time he's finally given up on her. Thank goodness.

I take a bite out of my apple. It's not fresh, but it's not moldy. There is actually to much sunlight, and not enough water. If someone has to much heatstroke on a regular basis, this Arena is not the place to be. I'm not enjoying it, anyway.

I rub my temples, putting my apple down on my leg. Sometimes that helps when there is to much heat. Not today, sadly. It hurts so badly. When I am in to much heat, I get a headache. And here it is, like a knife inside my head. I lie down. I'm sitting on the ground. There was no need for a sleeping bag last night. The Arena has enough warmth in it. I'm lying it sand. So much sand. We lay in the shade. I swear I already have a tan, and once the sun rose, we were no longer in the shade and it stung. If we want to survive another night, we need to move into the forest. We can't stay out in the open like this. It'll hurt to much. But when I suggested this to Ares, he immediately turned it down. He doesn't want anyone else claiming it when we're gone. But heck, if we don't we'll die! I feel like he doesn't understand that. And what is the point of being out in the open like this? No one is going to come near us here. We can't kill anyone here, and I know that is what most of them want to do. I groan, shifting to my side. They are all idiots. I swear, none of them have a brain in their head! It makes everything nauseating.

"Do any of you feel like taking out a few Tributes?" Marissa asks, leaning against the shady side of the Cornucopia, obviously bored of us now.

"Yep," Ares says.

"Good! Clinch, Thames, Sierna, stay here," She says. Clinch scowls at her.

"I'm going to tag along, as well," He says, standing up. Marissa nods, not arguing with him. Neither Thames or I speak up, so the three walk away. Well, this'll be interesting. I'm not really 'friends' with any of them. I liked Marissa before she killed our Allies, but after that, not really.

I don't say anything. Thames doesn't say anything.

Thames says nothing, and neither do I.

It goes on for several minutes.

"It's...hot today."

"Yeah."

"Want to move?"

"...Yeah."

We sit in a shadier part of the Cornucopia, and eat fruit. I feel hungry for more than fruit. I want protein, but Thames doesn't eat meat, so we can't go hunting. I don't want to go by myself. The Arena isn't safe.

After about an hour, Clinch, Ares and Marissa return. There were no Canons heard since they left. There was only one Canon today, and I heard it before they left. But they put down two dead birds.

"Nothing to report," Marissa says, sarcastically, slumping down.

"You didn't find anyone?" Thames asks.

"Nope."

"Okay," I say. This boring. Very boring. But oh well, I suppose it'll carry on like this, until we find some Tributes. Maybe we should have actual plans. That would be good. So I'll bring it up. See how they react. And hopefully it'll be good, you never know.

**Elysha POV**

Aya and I sit. We've been sitting for hours. It's boring. The sun is setting, and all we've done is sit and sit and sit! I don't mind, I guess. It keeps us safe. But I just want to do something. It doesn't need to be fun or anything. I want to walk around. See the Arena. See what happens in the Arena. But no, we can't. It could get us killed. Maybe just one of us, but still. I can't survive without Aya, and Aya can't survive without me.

The sun finally sets. Aya and I lie down on the ground. It's boiling hot sand. But if I were to cover myself with sand, maybe I could avoid being burned in the morning? I hope so. I don't want to die from sunlight.

In the sky, a picture of the boy from Six appears. He didn't mean anything to Aya or myself, but I'm still sad. He looked so young. Sixteen, probably. He sang. I remember it. Aya and I look at each other. Our silence speaks a lot of words. We feel bad for him. He was to young. Far to young. Aya and I look away.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Should we go hunting in the morning?"

"Yes."

And that is all we say.

* * *

_Let your Past be the sound,  
Of your feet upon the ground  
_

_Carry On_

* * *

The Fallen

_Eric_ _Avior of District Three. Killed by jumping out of his tube to early. _(Eric was brave, and I loved him so very much. I'm not sure if anyone else will, but I'll miss him so much. He was my Tribute, so he was destined to go. Goodbye Eric, I loved you.) Placed 24th

_Skylar James of District Three. Killed by a Trident used by Clinch Morran _(Skylar was a wonderful Tribute. She was clever, witty, and very sweet. I wished I could have kept you, but somebody had to go! I'm sorry, Skylar. Goodbye) Placed 23rd

_Benzy Boyd of District Eleven. Killed by a Trident used by Clinch Moran _(Benzy was such an adorable Tribute, but he was mine, and just a spot to fill. He really wasn't that important, and I know not many people will miss him. I expect Aurora and I will be the only ones. Goodbye, Benzy) Placed 22nd

_Jemima Elsa Cummings of District One. Killed by a Trident used by Clinch _(Jemima was a sweetheart, and a very cute Tribute. I regret killing her, but she would never have lasted, to be honest. With regret, goodbye Jemima) Placed 21st

_Ethan Talore of District Two. Killed by a dagger used by Marissa Fowler _(Jemima and Alice were the only ones who liked you aside from me. I know none of my readers enjoyed you, but oh gosh Ethan, I loved writing you so much. You may have been my Tribute, but I loved you. Goodbye, Ethan,) Placed 20th.

_Nina Gaeva of District Seven. Killed by throwing knives used by Sierna Orchan _(My Nina Fay Gaeva, I loved you. You were one of my favorite of my Tributes to write. I am so disappointed I have to say goodbye to you. I loved you so much) Placed 19th

_**George Anderson** of District Six. Killed by a dagger thrown by Keri Glazer _(George was never a popular Tribute. He was never a fan favorite, and definitely a side character. But I liked him very much. Goodbye, George.) Placed 18th

The Fallen

Thames Bass of District One  
Alice Castalia of District Two  
Both of District Four  
Both of District Five  
Marissa Fowler of District Six  
Jonas Burton of District Seven  
Both of District Eight  
Both of District Nine  
Both of District Ten  
Aurora Spring of District Eleven  
Both of District Twelve

**AN. So there is Day One! Not very exciting, I admit, but at least I did something. Anyway, everyone will get a POV at least once in Arena chapters. Luckily for all of you, I still haven't decided who the Victor is, so all of your Tributes could be safe, but they still could not. ALSO THE LYRICS DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER GOT THAT OKAY.**

**Questions:**

**Favorite POV?:**

**Thoughts on Death?:**

**Favorite Quote?:**

**That's all, folks!  
Coffee.**


	27. Shake It Out (Day Two)

**AN. WARNING WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE, LOTS OF VIOLENCE AND MAY BE TRIGGERING SO SOME READERS. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

_And I've been a fool,  
__and I've been blind,  
__I can never leave the past behind,  
__I can see no way, **I can see no way**_

_I'm damned if I **do, **and I'm damned if I **don't**_

* * *

**Ivan POV**

Swimming Lessons

Lizereth and I sit at the edge of shore of a small pond. We are only drinking the water, instead of swimming or anything. Lizer doesn't know how to swim. She's never been taught. It's kind of funny, because she seems to know so much, and she is so set on survival, but doesn't know how to swim. I'm not judging, I just think it's funny.

We're at the farther side of the Arena, a long way away from the Careers, who have been at the Cornucopia this whole time. Lizer ran away very quickly when she heard footsteps yesterday. I was to one who had to chase her, and luckily no one followed. She is extremely fast. It's very hard to keep up with her half the time.

"C'mon, Lizer, you can't drown by just going into the water knee deep," I say.

"I can drown anywhere, and I prefer the sun," Lizer says, lying down on her back. "I'm bored."

"Well, you wouldn't be if you went into the water with me," I say.

"You can go by yourself."

"Oh come on! You'll get over heated!"

"So?"

"So you'll die quicker and neither of us will be safe. Oh come on!" I say.

"No."

"Fine!" I say, beginning to walk into the water. Thankfully, they didn't put us into extremely heavy clothes. Clothes that cover most of the body, but it's very easy to walk into water. I barely have any trouble.

I look at Lizer, still at shore. She isn't usually like this. She likes going out of her comfort zones. She'll get over heated and pass out, and the only way to help her will be putting her in the water, so either way she should come in. I don't know what to do. But I have to do something! Will she get extremely angry if I splash her? Yes, she probably will. And I don't want to do that.

"Lizer, you're going to get over heated. Just come in the water," I say.

She groans, and looks up.

"Look, you won't be bored if you-"

She jumps right in next to me. Well, farther. Much farther. Leaving a huge splash that drenches me in water. But she can't swim. Luckily she tries. She squeals.

"It's cold!" She yells. "And I can't swim! This is a bad idea!"

"Try to stand up. This is a pond, it's not that deep," I say. She tries this, and bobs her head.

"Okay...this isn't that bad," She says. "How can _you_ swim?"

"It isn't that hard," I answer, with a shrug. "I'm not the best, but I was never going to go in to deep." She nods.

"Cool," She answers. She splashes me.

"Oi! What was that for?" I ask, alarmed.

She laughs. "No reason. I should actually thank you, this is fun."

"My head is wet now!"

"Good!" She grins. She begins to walk deeper into the pond.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going out of my comfort zone! I live for this stuff! You coming?"

"Uh, sure," I say, following her. It's hard to walk in the water. The pond isn't very large or anything, but it is perhaps deeper than it seems. I don't think anyone usually does this in the Arena, goes swimming for _fun_, apparently. While other people are most likely dying we're swimming and having an...okay time. Maybe a little nerving, since I haven't done a _lot_ of swimming before. I think Myrtle is better than me, not that I'd tell her.

"Yes! Over my jaw! Just a little farther till it's over my head!" Lizer calls, giddily. It's like she _enjoys_ danger. Like she's trying to impress someone, but she'll pull up at the last moment. She wants to survive, but get herself into trouble in the process. Whether it's causing chaos at the Cornucopia or putting her head under water for no particular reason, she'll do it because she wants to impress someone, probably. Or maybe she's just doing it for no reason at all, just to have fun. Really, it's hard to tell with Lizer. I can't even tell.

The water is over her head now. She waits for almost a minute before pulling up.

"Wow! I like swimming. Thanks, Ivan," She says.

"No problem," I say. "You okay?"

"Yep! I'm great."

"Good."

She isn't anything like my friends, or anyone I've ever known. She is nothing like Jennifer, who I definitely miss. I wonder how she is doing. Or how Michael is getting along. Michael isn't that bright, and I imagine he's poorly going along back home. I still don't know where Myrtle is. I don't trust Michael to take good care of her. Jennifer, maybe, but not Michael.

Jennifer is clever. She is my best friend. I know she can take care of Myrtle better than anyone else, as Jennifer is my closest friend, meaning she spends quite a lot of time at our house, so she knows how to protect Myrtle. I think they'll be alright. Or I hope so.

"So, are we going to go swimming all day or are we going to do something else?"

"Well we haven't filled our water bottles yet. We're going to need them."

"Definitely."

"Ready to get out of the water?"

"I guess," Lizer says, walking to shore.

**Thames POV**

She Was Just A Little Girl

"So, Thames, it seems that neither you or Ares has killed anyone yet. Why is that? All of us have," Marissa comments, cleaning her nails with her knife.

I knew this was coming. Eventually someone was going to speak up about it. But on the second day? That's hardly fair. Well, perhaps I can get around this. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"So?" I ask, turning my halberd towards her. She raises her knife.

"Stop," Sierna says, with a sigh. "You don't have to kill each other right now. Jeez, it's _actually_ only the second day. Isn't that a little ridiculous?"

I put my weapon down, and so does Marissa.

"Though it's very true," Clinch comments. "You two say you can kill, that you should be in this group. Should you really?"

Ares sits up, holding up his rapier sword. "You want me to test it?"

Clinch looks him up and down, raising his eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare."

"We'll see."

"Oh my god," Sierna says, covering her eyes, in embarrassment. Clinch and Ares both look at her, and put their weapons down.

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

"The answer is obvious! Make your first kill," Marissa says. I shift to my side, awkwardly, staring down at the ground. I don't want to do this. I wish they would have let me wait! But now? On the second day? I really, really can't do this. I can't kill someone. I just...can't. I can't explain why. I just can't kill someone. No matter who it is. I don't want to.

"Something wrong, Thames?" Marissa asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I whisper angrily under my breath.

"Lets go, then!"

I look at Ares, and he looks back. He shrugs.

"Okay."

Marissa grabs a weapon. So does Clinch and Ares. Sierna and I look at each other, both of us raising an eyebrow. I pick up my halberd and she picks up her throwing knives. Apparently we're all going. Apparently no one cares if someone steals the weapons from the Cornucopia. Okay then.

Sierna and I walk almost shoulder to shoulder. We're probably thinking the same thing; 'this is _stupid_.' She knows just as well as me we shouldn't be leaving the Cornucopia. We have to protect it, but no one cares. I know I'd have to kill someone eventually, but it makes my stomach turn._  
_

"I like you in a tan, Sierna. You look quite lovely," I comment, with a smirk. Sierna scoffs.

"I was just starting to not mind you," She grumbles, and walks ahead of me.

"Okay, Marissa, what's the plan?"

I ignore them. We walk for about twenty minutes, everyone having loud conversations. We walk in a pack, like hungry wolves searching for prey. But isn't that what we are? We're literally roaming an Arena looking for any weak Tributes and kill them, purely to see them dead. We don't have anything against them, we aren't trying to one over them, we're just here to kill them. So in some ways, wolves are probably smarter than us.

But if this gets me to Victory, I'll do it.

We all stop talking when we hear footsteps. Two pairs of feet. These are the people I'm going to have to kill. I'm going to do it, regardless of my past.

I turn around, fast, slashing with my weapon, hearing footsteps. It's two girls. One with pale blond hair and the other with chocolate brown. The brown haired one is very young. Thirteen, probably. She holds up a dagger, in defense. The other cracks her whip. I remember them! The blond one if the one who cut my arm! It was alright in the morning yesterday, but it hurt before hand. Maybe this is why I should kill them. For revenge.

I step back, my hand getting the end of the whip. I shriek, stepping forward.

"They're all yours, Thames," Clinch says, dully. I take a deep breath, and nod.

"Sorry," I mouth.

"Don't!" The brown haired one cries. I step forward. The blond one cracks her whip at me, and I block it with my halberd, while the younger one steps forward with her dagger ready. I have to kick her aside. She's weak. She goes flying. I fight with the blond girl. She's the real challenge.

The brownie haired one begins to run. I push aside the blond one with all my force. She cracks her whip on me, on her back, trying to stop me as I chase after the brown haired one.

"STOP!" She shrieks.

The whip hits my back, and I fall onto my knees. I stand up, my back aching. I kick the blond hard in the shoulder, and chase after the brown haired one. It takes me a minute to catch up to her. When I do, she, in defense, hits my chest with the back of her dagger. She begins to cry. I stumble backward, in pain. I cough, and clutch my chest. When I regain my stance, she is running again. I run towards her, and I tackle her to the ground. She's crying. She is a little girl. Just a little girl.

"Please..." She whispers. "I haven't even done anything with my life yet. I don't want to die like this! Please!"

If I don't, I die, but if I do, I don't think I could forgive myself. What do I do?

I kill her quickly. She screams. I feel like I could cry. This is my first kill, and it wasn't glorious or fun; it was horrible, and I don't feel any victory. _She was just a little girl._

**_BOOM_**

**Ayalin POV**

No More

I gasp, covering my mouth. I see the Careers around me, about to gang up on me. I crack my whip at them. Some of them back off, the two girls mostly, but the boys seem pushy. I crack it at them one more time and them back off completely, and I run.

They killed her. My only alley. She may not have been a friend, but she was someone, and I've lost her. Why did they kill her? I don't understand. They didn't have a reason, they just did it. I can't believe it, and I don't want to believe it. I need to run, run as fast as I can, before they kill me, too. I want to end up like Elysha. I want to see her body, but I can't. The boy who killed her is still there.

I run back to our hiding place. I didn't make enough noise for them to follow. I despise this Arena and everyone in it. They killed the only person I have, and I'll never forgive them.

I look at the crystal snowflake my Grandmother gave me. It was important. But I can't be her little girl anymore. I can't be the same Aya I was back in my District, otherwise I'll die the same way Elysha did.

I have to bury the snowflake. I can't drag it with me anymore. No more.

**Aurora POV  
**

The Most Terrifying Part

Alice, Hex and I have been sitting in the same forest for a while. Two days, already. I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I'm taking the first watch.

I think of Benzy. The boy from my District. He was so nervous, he was scared, but he was also brave. Maybe not at the right times, but I enjoyed the time I spent with him. He brought life to this whole thing, and I miss him.

But I can't dwell on that. What's done is done, and I can't take it back. I have Alice and Hex and I care about them both very much. And Alice isn't to bad once you get passed how angry she is, and obviously depressed. Alice is probably the opposite of me. Hex has brought it up several times. I'm much different. I always have a positive outlook on things, and she always has a negative. While she is dwelling and grieving Ethan, I will always have a place in my heart for Benzy but I have to move forward. My District and my allies need me.

"Yoohoo!" I hear behind me. I jump, my hand on my knife, turning fast. It's Jonas Burton, the boy from District Seven. Oh no. He's terrifying. I remember him from the Training Days. I smile at him.

"Hello!" I will be nice to him. I'm not going to treat him any different, even if he scares me.

"You have long hair," He comments. I pull a strand over my shoulder. It is long. It reaches the ground when I sit. It reaches just below the small of my back.

"Thank you! I grew it myself. You are Jonas, aren't you?"

"Yes, and you are Aura?"

"Aurora, but that is pretty close."

He nods, and sits down. He stares at me, watching me closely. I turn my heads, watching over Hex and Alice. I have to make sure they'll be alright.

"So...you just felt like coming here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I keep my knife safe right beside my hand so if I ever need it, I can protect myself.

And I need it. He charges me.

"You aren't Cami! What have you done with her?"

"Cami?" I ask. I knee him in the stomach, trying to push him away. I shriek, trying to wake Hex and Alice. I shriek louder, but nothing happens. I push him as hard as I can, but he's stronger than me. He digs his nails into my arm and keeps me pinned to the ground. Suddenly, he's torn off me by Hex. He's up. Alice pulls them both away, punching Jonas directly in the face. I sit up, on my knees, and dig my dagger into his chest. I'm sweating, boiling hot, probably just because I'm under pressure. Jonas yells, fighting against the three of us.

"CAMI WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS! I WARN YOU! YOU BRING HER BACK TO ME! OWE!" He screams. He keeps yelling and resisting against us, thinking we kidnapped this 'Cami' girl. I plunge my dagger farther into his chest, and eventually he goes limp.

**BOOM**

I fall down, my knees feeling wobbly. Alice and Hex sit next to me.

"What happened?" Alice asks.

"You didn't miss anything, really," I say, and I tell them what happened. I feel shaky. That was terrifying, and I wasn't expecting it at all. I killed him. I know he was going to kill me, but I killed him. My first kill. The most terrifying moment.

Hex hugs me.

"You did a good job, Aurora. You're awesome."

"Thanks," I say, with a smile. "Now, would it be alright if I went to sleep, now? This was to much excitement for one night."

"I don't mind. I'll watch," Alice says. I nod, and I lie on my back. It's only just gotten dark enough for the faces to appear in the sky. One of a young girl with dark brown hair. She looks like she was only thirteen or younger. I recognize her from the Training Center. Then it's Jonas's face. It makes me cringe.

"Thank you, Alice," I whisper.

"No problem," She says. I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_And I'm always dragging that horse around,  
Our love is pastured, such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn  
_

* * *

The Fallen

_Eric_ _Avior of District Three. Killed by jumping out of his tube to early. _(Eric was brave, and I loved him so very much. I'm not sure if anyone else will, but I'll miss him so much. He was my Tribute, so he was destined to go. Goodbye Eric, I loved you.) Placed 24th

_Skylar James of District Three. Killed by a Trident used by Clinch Morran _(Skylar was a wonderful Tribute. She was clever, witty, and very sweet. I wished I could have kept you, but somebody had to go! I'm sorry, Skylar. Goodbye) Placed 23rd

_Benzy Boyd of District Eleven. Killed by a Trident used by Clinch Moran _(Benzy was such an adorable Tribute, but he was mine, and just a spot to fill. He really wasn't that important, and I know not many people will miss him. I expect Aurora and I will be the only ones. Goodbye, Benzy) Placed 22nd

_Jemima Elsa Cummings of District One. Killed by a Trident used by Clinch _(Jemima was a sweetheart, and a very cute Tribute. I regret killing her, but she would never have lasted, to be honest. With regret, goodbye Jemima) Placed 21st

_Ethan Talore of District Two. Killed by a dagger used by Marissa Fowler _(Jemima and Alice were the only ones who liked you aside from me. I know none of my readers enjoyed you, but oh gosh Ethan, I loved writing you so much. You may have been my Tribute, but I loved you. Goodbye, Ethan,) Placed 20th.

_Nina Gaeva of District Seven. Killed by throwing knives used by Sierna Orchan _(My Nina Fay Gaeva, I loved you. You were one of my favorite of my Tributes to write. I am so disappointed I have to say goodbye to you. I loved you so much) Placed 19th

_George Anderson of District Six. Killed by a dagger thrown by Keri Glazer _(George was never a popular Tribute. He was never a fan favorite, and definitely a side character. But I liked him very much. Goodbye, George.) Placed 18th

_**Elysha George** of District Nine. Killed by a halberd used by Thames _(Elysha was so wonderful! I adored her. I wish she could have been more, and lived more. I thought she was adorable, but sadly someone had to go today! I'm sorry, Elysha, goodbye.) Placed 17th

_**Jonas Burton** of District Seven. Killed by Aurora Spring in self defense _(Lets be serious; no one liked Jonas. He was sort of a burden, so I let go of him. Bye, Jonas.) Placed 16th

The Fighters

Thames Bass of District One  
Alice Castalia of District Two  
Both of District Four  
Both of District Five  
Marissa Fowler of District Six  
Both of District Eight  
Hans Bjorgman of District Nine  
Both of District Ten  
Aurora Spring of District Eleven  
Both of District Twelve

**AN. This chapter was freaking STRESSFUL. I'm not going to have any deaths for a few chapters. My heart can't handle it! I'm trying to kill off only my Tributes. Somehow Mackenzie and Hans are still alive, and believe me I'm working on that. Anyway, questions!**

**Favorite POV and why?:**

**Thoughts on Deaths?:**

**Favorite Quote?:**

**That's all, folks!**

**Coffee.**


	28. Catch My Breath (Day Three)

_I don't want to be left behind,_  
_Distance was a friend of mine_  
_Catching breath in a web of lives_  
_I've spent most of my life_

* * *

**Rowan POV**

Listen

I splash a bit of water on my face. The pond I'm sitting at very close to the Cornucopia. Too close for comfort, actually. Yesterday, they actually left the Cornucopia unattended, and I snuck in and took some items. I know have water, a backpack, food, and weapons. Enough to keep me alive, anyway. I'm glad. I was very dehydrated yesterday, and I'm fine now. I'm refilling my water bottle and trying to cool down as well as I can. It's boiling. If you stay out in the sun for to long I swear you will get cooked alive. You have to stay in the shade, otherwise the sun will blind you. It's amazing trees even grow here. It's still unbearable when you're in the shade under the trees, but it doesn't hurt as much. Every step in this Arena is painful. I swear I've sweated off high pounds.

It's almost like this whole Arena is nothing but a dream. The heat, the pressure, the blinding sun...none of it can be real, can it? Well, of course it can be real. I've just never seen anything like it in Panem. Though, my District is a lot cooler than others. It makes me happy, anyway.

I lie down, sweat beading down my face. I'm roll into the water if I could, but I don't know if I can move to well. I can hide if they come looking for me. They won't find me. But I don't understand how they can bomb around all the time without collapsing. I need rest, but rest won't help me here. If I sleep, I'll burn. If I swim, I'll drown. If I try to stay awake, I'll die from lack of sleep. There is no win-win here. I need to make a decision. I guess the most logical one is to roll into the water, as it will do the best.

I roll in the water, my body suddenly becoming a lot less hot. Cold. I love the feeling. I haven't felt cold in a long time. I wash the sweat and sand off my body, finding energy. Maybe I was just over heated. That may have been it. I will sit here for hours. I need to relax. I don't want to jump around doing things too fast, or too rushed. I am going to relax, because I may not get another chance in this particular Arena.

So far no one has found me. I've been hiding, and using camouflage. No one has seen me, but I've certainly seen them. And I've learned a lot about them. Sierna Orchan finds her allies annoying. She thinks herself higher than them, probably, but stays friendly as much as possible. She's very calm and hardly ever tense.

Marissa Fowler is almost the exact same, except she is tense and isn't very friendly.

Ares and Clinch...they are hard to figure out, to be completely honest,

Thames spends most of his time flirting. He is energetic, and somewhat friendly. But he is hostile towards Clinch and Ares, and he seems very cold and unforgiving once you get passed the preppy, popular first impression.

After the Careers, Lizereth Green and Ivan Collins seem like they could be a threat. Lizereth has lightening quick reflexes, and Ivan is good with a box and arrow.

Though the Alice Castalia, Hex Heliot and Aurora Spring crowd looks like preppy puppies from the outside, I'm sure that they have things they don't let one. the Alice girl definitely isn't like Hex or Aurora.

As for the others, I haven't seen much of them. I'm wondering what happened to Keri, currently. I liked her. I heard she killed someone, though. You often pick up the whispers in the Arena. People who observed these things. You just need to listen closely, and you can hear it. The voices of the Arena. All the heartbreak and loss, and gossip. It is louder than anything else. There are fifteen of us left, and yet the Arena is louder than ever before, you just have to listen to hear it. Crying, laughter, jokes...it's everywhere.

**Ares POV**

Apple Jemal

"Marissa, stop talking," I say, with a loud sigh. She is so annoying. Though she seems to be the only one who looks up at me, so I feel like I have to keep her around. I mean, not that I don't need anyone. I could break her neck. I wouldn't care. Even if Sierna, Thames and Clinch don't respect me, they still wouldn't dare come near me. But why am I keeping Marissa around?

Marissa scowls at me, but doesn't say anything. She's smart for not doing that. She knows that I would have attacked her.

It's quiet now. I don't like it. I wouldn't mind if Sierna or Thames talked, but I would mind if Marissa spoke up again. She talks quite a lot. She is very headstrong, and a little _too_ confident. Luckily not as confident as Ethan. That is a whole new level. I'm sort of glad that Clinch got rid of him.

I take an apple from one of the food piles and bite into it. I haven't eaten in a while, and I need to fix that. I'm tired, but I can't go to sleep. I don't trust anyone here in the slightest.

"We should move. I don't like being in the sun for too long," Sierna comments. Thames nods his head, in agreement.

I don't like Thames. He thinks so highly of himself. He agrees with people so they'll like him. He does things for himself and only himself. He can be angry and hostile. He seems like a little ponce to me.

We stand up, moving to the other side of the Cornucopia. Sierna lies down on her back, her eyes closed, hands under her head. She trusts us. She trusts us to much for her own good. I don't care for her in the slightest, and I hope to get ride of her. She's calm and friendly, yet somehow she can turn a dime and be vicious! It's weird.

I notice a brick, and I pick it up. The markings on it make it look like it has a face. That's weird. I turn it around, and it has the same markings on the other side. I roll my eyes, dropping it.

Marissa picks it up after me, and laughs.

"It has a face," She says.

"No, it doesn't, it's a brick," I say. Marissa sticks her tongue out at me, and takes some blue berries off the Cornucopia and uses the juice to draw in a face.

"Not it does!"

"It's still a brick."

Marissa rolls her eyes. Sierna begins to stir, turning her head with a smirk.

"What are you going to name it, Marissa?"

"Oh don't you start. It's a brick!"

"I don't know. What should I name it?"

"How about Apple Jemal?"

"I like it, actually," Marissa says. I scowl at them. They're acting childish. It's a brick! A brick she drew on and named Apple Jemal. I don't understand them. Stupid.

"Apple Jemal the brick?" Thames asks, raising an eyebrow. Sierna nods. "Why is the name Apple in it?"

"Dunno."

"Well alright," Thames says.

"This is stupid."

"Shh, it can hear you!" Sierna comments, with a scowl.

"What, the brick has _ears_ now?"

"Yes. I drew them on."

"This is stupid, and I'm not listening," I say, walking away. I can hear Marissa and Sierna high fiving the the background. I don't understand them. I really, really don't.

**Mackenzie POV**

I've been feeling seriously sick for the last few hours. I haven't taken my medication in days. I won't last very long. Oh well, I have had success in the last few days. I survived the Bloodbath, I made Ares Coriander Jr. like me, and I got a decent Training Score. I think I'm pretty awesome for a Terminal. I'm going to die soon. I just know it. The only person in this Arena I even sort of like is Ares, and I don't want to go back and see him. He'll probably kill me the second he sees me. But I'm not dead yet. I'd rather be killed by natural causes than to be killed by Ares.

However, I'd rather be killed by the only person in this whole place I like rather than dying of my disease. I have been so afraid of it for such a long time, I have been cowering for years, and if I had to die of anything, I don't want it to be my disease. I want to beat it. I just want something different.

So, my plan is, when my disease gets to the point where I can barely walk, I'm going to go back to the Cornucopia and ask Ares to kill me. I don't like the idea of dying. I've never liked the idea of dying. But my whole life, dying has been the only thing I know.

I lie doesn't under a tree, turned on my side, looking out at the Arena. I've gone to one of the farthest corners of the whole Arena, and I can see out. I can see the Cornucopia, the desert, and all the small forests. I can see the two ponds. I can see the sun and the sky. I don't really see any of the Tributes, but I can see the scenery. And my lord, it is so beautiful. It's one of the only good things about this Arena. Despite how humid and gross it is, it is beautiful.

I can't catch my breath here. It is so hard to breath. I could probably breath better under water, and that is impossible. At least under water I wouldn't be as hot as I am now. Drowning to death doesn't sound very fun. But burning to death doesn't sound that nice either. But I've made my decision of how I'm going to die. Obviously I won't be the Victor. Even if I was, I'd probably die within a week of my Victory. I'd die of my disease no matter what. I want to live for a few more days, but I know there is no point trying to live. But I deserve the death I want. Killed by someone I even sort of care about. Someone from home. Killed by my District, you could say.

I wish my life was different, but it isn't. There isn't anything I can do about it.

* * *

**AN. No one died. And no one will die tomorrow. I don't like killing the Tributes off. I'm working on only killing mine off. I still have two left, sadly. In my next SYOT, I will not have submitted seven tributes to one SYOT. In my next one, I will only have one. Okay. Anyway, question time! Eventually I'll get to Sponsor points. Also, Mackenzie is making me cry omg. Sorry for the short Chapter...it is shorter than I expected. So sorry.**

**Favorite POV and why?:**

**Favorite quote?:**

**Top Five Tributes and why?:**

**Top five least favorites and why?:**


	29. Please Read

Jupiter was getting bored. There had been no deaths today. He wasn't fond of any of his Tributes, and he wanted to see them dead. So, he was going to turn up the heat.

* * *

**AN. Okay, so this chapter is now Legal. I am going on sudden Hiatus until July 8th. I'm going on Vacation and I won't have my laptop for a week and a half. I will update on the Tenth, but I'm just telling you that this story will be on Hiatus for two weeks. In no way am I abandoning this story, because once I get into the Arena I don't quit.**

**Sorry!**

**Coffee.**


End file.
